What The?
by Random98
Summary: Naruto yang tidak pintar tapi sedikit polos. Sasuke yang jenius tapi gengsi. Persahabatan mereka baik-baik saja, awalnya. Sampai akhirnya Itachi menaruh curiga. Sampai akhirnya alur drama kelas mereka diubah. Sampai AKHIRNYA, mereka merasa sudah tidak normal lagi. / Sasuke melotot hingga matanya nyaris keluar, "WHAT THE?" / AU. School-Life. OOC./ Cover isn't mine. / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sudah menjadi fakta bahwa, banyak laki-laki yang iri dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Terlahir dari keluarga terpandang nan kaya, berpenampilan keren yang selalu dielu-elukan kaum hawa, plus berotak cerdas yang diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh manusia. Namun bagi Sasuke, ada satu hal yang patut untuk disyukuri oleh kaum adam yang iri dengannya, yaitu sahabat. Orang yang sangat peduli, pengertian, satu rasa, seru atau pendeskripsian lainnya yang membenarkan bahwa seorang Sahabat memang seperti itu.

Kenapa Sahabat? Apa Sasuke tidak memilikinya?

Oh, tentu saja bukan seperti itu. Ia juga memiliki sahabat – walaupun, hanya satu – yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya dari bangku Taman Kanak-kanak, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan, mereka tidak pernah pisah sekolah sejak saat itu, atau bisa dibilang tidak terpisahkan dari masih menyandang status 'bocah ingusan' sampai 'bocah berandalan' – oh, tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Status terakhir hanya karena identik dengan mereka yang kini duduk dibangku SMA.

Namun, bukannya merasa senang dengan keberadaan Naruto yang selalu dekat, Sasuke justru merasa telah tertimpa musibah. Ia kadang merutuk 'Kenapa sahabatku hanya Dia?' atau 'Kenapa yang mengerti aku hanya Dia?' dan/atau 'Kenapa Tuhan memberikan sahabat kepadaku seperti Dia?!'.

Hah.. Menyebalkan memang – bagi Sasuke –, dan berikut adalah beberapa kejadian yang menunjukkan betapa malangnya Sasuke. Karena memiliki sahabat yang bodoh dan konyol seperti Naruto.

What the..? © Random98

My First (little) BL and Humor fanfiction. Jadi, maaf ya kalo feel-nya kurang kerasaa~ *author mesam-mesem gaje*

NARUTO © Masashi Kshimoto

Genre : Frendship, Humor, Little Sho-ai?

Warning :

AU, Little BL, OOC luar binasa, Typo everywhere, bahasa amburadul, berdasarkan imajinasi antar sekumpulan fujoshi, **humor garing kreskres**, _author muncul seenak udel dalam cerita_, acak-acak, icik-icik, lalalala~ (?)

Rated : T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Happy Readiing~~

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Isotonik.

Saat itu hari sangat panas, perjalanan pulang pun menjadi sangat extrem bagi murid sekolah. Seperti Sasuke – yang sedang tidak beruntung –, karena mobil yang seharusnya menjemputnya sedang masuk bengkel dan ia harus berjalan kaki sejauh 3 km bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku haus."

Pemuda dengan tampang tembok alias datar itu tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto, ia hanya terus berjalan sedangkan, innernya sibuk memotivasi, menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan di jalan karena dehidrasi.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!", ujar Naruto menepuk-nepuk lengan sahabatnya itu dengan semangat.

Dengan lemas Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda rubah itu, "Hn?"

"Harta karun! Harta karun!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa hawa panas di Mesir sedang berpindah ke Jepang sehingga, temannya itu berhalusinasi?

"Ada mesin penjual minum! Ayo beli minum, Teme!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh kesana-kemari begitu mendengar kata 'minum', tubuhnya sangat membutuhkan cairan. "Dimana? Dimana mesin itu?", tanyanya.

"Di sana!", jawab Naruto dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah mesin yang dimaksud, "Ayo kita kesanaa!", lanjutnya riang seraya menarik Sasuke berlari.

Sesampainya mereka di depan mesin, Sasuke langsung dengan sigap memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin dan memilih minuman isotonik sebagai penolongnya. Pilihan cerdas ditengah kondisi tubuh yang dehidrasi.

"Haah, uangku kutaruh dimana ya?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris, ia hanya menatap pemuda itu seraya menengguk minumannya.

"Oiya, aku sudah belikan ramen.", ucap Naruto lesu yang diikuti helaan nafas.

Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik dan cerdas. Ia merogoh kantongnya dan menjejalkan sedikit uangnya kepada Naruto, "Pakailah uangku, aku tidak mau menggotongmu sampai rumah karena pingsan di jalan.", ucapnya beralasan.

"Sungguh?"

"Hn.", sahut Sasuke singkat, dan ia kembali menengguk minumannya.

"Terima kasiih, Sasukee~!"

GLUK!

Dan yang diberi ucapan nyaris tersedak jika saja reflek tubuhnya kalah cepat.

Tunggu, wajah macam apa yang dilihatnya tadi? Mata berbinar? Semburat merah? Pipi menggebung? Senyuman manis? – ekh?! Darimana kata 'manis' tadi?! Oh, tidak, tidak. Sasuke harus melupakannya. Harus.

"Sasuke! Sasukee!"

Sasuke menoleh, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Uangnya aku belikan minuman semua ya?"

Uchiha bungsu itu hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Hmm, dia pasti senang aku belikan minuman. Apalagi, dibelikan olehmu. Dia kan' menyukaimu, Sasuke."

'Siapa?', ingin sekali ia bertanya seperti itu. Namun apalahdaya, tenggorokannya belum berfungsi dengan normal ditambah gengsi seorang Uchiha setinggi langit. Apalagi, untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tabu seperti itu. _Hell, No!_

Err lalu, bagaimana jika seorang Uchiha sedang – sangat – membutuhkan kamar kecil di tempat asing? Apa gengsi masih berlaku? Ah, lupakan saja.

Setelah Naruto selesai membeli minuman, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Karena Sasuke masih terlalu penasaran dengan _Dia_ yang disebut-sebut oleh Naruto. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuntuti sahabat semata wayangnya itu ke suatu taman, untuk bertemu dengan _Dia_.

Naruto memainkan minuman kaleng isotonik yang ia sisakan untuk _Dia, _"Miicaaa~ Sasuke membelikanmu sesuatu untukmuu~!", ujarnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

'Jadi namanya Miica?'

Sasuke pun ikut mengedarkan mata onyxnya, mencari Miica.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa tidak nyaman pada kakinya. Sasuke pun menunduk, dan mendapati sekor kucing berlorek oranye sedang memainkan ujung celananya.

"Miica! Kau rupanya sudah membuntuti Sasuke daritadi?!", ujar Naruto. Kemudian pemuda blonde itu meraup kucing di dekat kaki Sasuke dan mengelus lehernya.

'Eh? Itu..?'

"Kau masih ingat kan kucing yang membututimu saat musim dingin itu? Ini dia! Sudah besar bukan? Berhubung dia berjenis kelamin perempuan, jadi kuberi nama saja Miica.", jelas Naruto seraya menunjukkan Miica lebih dekat pada Sasuke.

Oh. Jadi, _Dia yang menyukaimu_ atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke adalah seekor KUCING BETINA?

"Mweong~!"

Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh dan konyol sesaat.

Naruto menurunkan Miica dari gendongannya, "Ini, aku dan Sasuke membelikan minuman untukmu, Miica~", ucapnya seraya membuka minuman dalam kaleng itu.

"Tunggu, Naruto.."

"Ya?"

"Jadi, minuman itu untuk.. kucing ini?"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangguk polos.

Sasuke sedikit mengambil nafas sebelum berbicara, "Asal kau tau – dan seharusnya kau tahu, kucing tidak minum isotonik, dobe.", jelasnya masih berusaha sabar. Menjaga emosi plus menjaga imej_ cool_-nya.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, "Eh? Jadi, ini minuman isotonik? Bukan air putih?"

Dan akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke memukul dahinya keras.

Mimpi apa kau, nak, mempunyai sahabat yang tidak bisa membedakan mana isotonik mana air putih?

AN : Gimana? Garing banget kan?! Iya kaaan?! Aaaaaakkh! *jerit frustasi* maklum ya, Author masih sangat amatir di genre humor T_T. Oh ya, niatnya fanfic ini mau dibikin oneshoot, tapi berhubung jadinya banyak banget, jadi aku berniat baru untuk memotong ff ini sekitar 1k deeh~. Sehingga, mungkin (?) ff ini terbagi menjadi 5 chapter atau kurang atau lebih~ *curcolan gak penting*

Oke, cukup sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca fic gaje ini. Jika ada, Saran, Komentar dan Kritik, silahkan diletakkan di kotak review yaa? *ngedip-ngedip ngerayu* (reader muntah darah)

See you on next chapter~? (^^,)/

Sign, Random98.


	2. Chapter 2

Mata sapphire itu menerawang jauh ke atas, berpikir.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menggumam tidak jelas, "Eengg..."

Uchiha sulung itu menunggu dengan sabar tanggapan dari Naruto, sahabat adiknya yang super alim atau Anak LIma Monyet – eh, bukan. Lupakan. Itu garing sekali.

"Ide bagus, Itachi-nii! Sepertinya ini akan berhasil!", ujar Pemuda blonde itu kemudian.

Mendengarnya pun seorang Itachi Uchiha tersenyum lebar. Tidak sia-sia ia habiskan uangnya untuk menraktir Naruto 5 mangkok ramen.

* * *

What the..? © Random98

NARUTO © Masashi Kshimoto

Genre : (sementara ini masih) Frendship/Humor

Warning:

AU School Life, Little BL, OOC luar binasa, Typo everywhere, bahasa amburadul, **humor garing kreskres**, _author muncul seenak udel dalam cerita_, acak-acak, icik-icik, lililililii~ (?)

Rated : T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Happy Readiing~~

.

.

Chapter 2 : Exhausted Day.

* * *

"Sudah sampai, Tuan muda."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat dari supir pribadinya itu. Ia pun bergerak menggenggam tasnya dan keluar dari mobil tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada si supir. Kasian si supir. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi?

Uchiha stay cool~

Saat ia membuka pintu mobil, terdengar suara gaduh di luar. Seperti..

"Eh, itu Sasuke-kun!.. Wah, Sasuke-kun baru datang!.. Oh, Prince of Konoha Gakueen~", dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu, saat ia mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya..

"Wah, keren sekalii!.. Itu pasti sepatu Sasuke-kun! Aku tahu itu!.. Ya, warnanya hitam mengkilap! Ukurannya 39! Panjang kaki 24,9 senti!" – Oke, yang terakhir lumayan mengerikan untuk didengar Sasuke.

Dan tibalah saat ia menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya dari dalam mobil, saat-saat yang memiakkan telinga.

"KYAAAA! SASUKEE-KUUUN~!... DAISUKI, SASUKE-KUUN!.. I LOVE YOU, SASU-KUUUUN~!.. MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU, SASUKEEE!"

– tunggu, yang terakhir itu.. jeritan laki-laki?!

Seketika Sasuke mencari orang gila mana yang telah melamarnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari si pelaku, dan matanya juga melotot horor. Tangannya pun telah disiapkan untuk meninju sang pelaku sampai planet Pluto yang sudah dihapus dari susunan tata surya itu.

"Ohayou, Temeee! Kau baru datang ya?", sapa Naruto yang juga baru datang.

Namun, Sasuke tidak menggubris. Ia masih penasaran dengan orang yang telah melamarnya secara misterius itu. Kepalanya masih sibuk mengintai bagaikan cctv.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya itu, "Ng? Kau mencari siapa?"

Merasa telah dibodohi, Sasuke pun akhirnya menghentikan acara pengintaiannya. "Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa.", jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

Lalu, sepasangan–eh.. eng, tunggu, itu benar. Mereka sepasang sahabat. Ya, sepasang sahabat itu pun memasuki gedung sekolah dengan diikuti oleh para fansgirl Uchiha Sasuke, sampai kelas. Oh, jangan lupa suara histeris. Bahkan, mereka terus mengikuti sampai sang bintang meletakkan pantatnya di kursinya.

Huft.. untung saja, Sasuke tidak sampai diterkam. Ah, Sejauh ini tepatnya, belum.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun! Kau keren sekalii~", ujar salah satu fans dengan geliat badan seperti orang cacingan. Oh, fans ini – yang sialnya bagi Sasuke – sekelas dengannya, jadi dia masih mengikuti sampai nanti bell masuk berbunyi, biasanya.

Seram? Menurut Author juga begitu.

"Keren? Sepertinya sahabatnya ini juga keren kan'?", sahut Naruto yang tiba-tiba narsis. Ia meletakkan telunjuk dan jempolnya di bawah dagu, lalu berusaha tersenyum se-cool mungkin.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih, Naruto! Menjijikkan!", dan fans itu pun pergi menjauh.

Naruto melotot, "Sial, kau! Awas ya kalau kau suka padaku!"

Diam-diam Sasuke tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, teme?!"

"Karena lucu, dobe!"

Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu berdecak sebal, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, teme! Kalau aku tidak berkata seperti itu, perempuan itu pasti sekarang sudah menerkammu!"

Sasuke sedikit menimang perkataan Naruto, "Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Memang seharusnya begitu!"

_Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Anggaplah itu bell masuk yang menandakan kegiatan belajar segera dimulai.

"Wah, bell. Ayo, teme! Kita harus cepat ganti seragam atau push up 1000 kali!", ujar Naruto mengingat bahwa pelajaran pertama kali ini adalah Olahraga yang dibina oleh Maito Gai.

Tunggu, jangan berpikir kalau pemilik nama itu _belok_! Atau, kau harus push up 2599 kali!

* * *

Seperti sebuah takdir, dua sahabat itu masih berdampingan sampai saat ini. Dalam suasana senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka – eh, tunggu! Bukan seperti dalam janji pernikahan maksudnya. Yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah posisi mereka yang berdampingan, dalam artian sejajar atau segaris atau bersampingan. Mereka akan memulai pemanasan sebelum mulai olahraga.

"Hitungan.. Mulai!"

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.."

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun sedang pemanasaan!"

Yaah, seperti itulah kira-kira suara selingan saat hitungan pemanasan. Bahkan, di kelas yang menghadap keluar lapangan, banyak siswi yang menempel di kaca – bagaikan cicak – untuk melihat si Pangeran Konoha Gakuen yang sedang berolahraga.

Weish, Uchiha terkenal~

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah fansgirl Sasuke –yang sepertinya sudah gila itu – dengan keringat dingin, "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa takut ditatap dengan 'mata lapar' seperti itu, setiap harinya?", tanya Naruto terheran plus ketakutan.

"Bukankah setiap hari kau juga melihatnya?", sahut Sasuke enteng.

Oh, ya. Sasuke benar. Seharusnya Naruto juga sudah terbiasa. Yaa, you know well-lah~ Mereka tidak terpisahkan dari bangku TK, bahkan sampai ajal menjemput – mungkin?

Kalian yang mungkin para Fujo, Author memiliki feeling kalau kalian sedang mengamini kalimat di atas.

"Yaa, benar juga sih. Tapi kan..", Naruto mengganti posisi tubuhnya sesuai dengan gerakan, ".. tetap saja mengerikan. Menurutku."

"Hn."

Dan keduanya kembali fokus pemanasan, karena sang guru sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya, "Agak mengerikan ya.", gumamnya kemudian.

"Apanya?", tanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

"Ng.. Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kau juga memiliki fansboy."

Alis Sasuke seketika menukik tajam. Kesalahan besar ia bertanya tadi.

"Pasti kalau sedang pemanasan seperti sekarang, mereka akan berseru.."

Sasuke tidak akan bertanya dan tidak mau tahu seperti apa.

'2.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. Cukuup!', seharusnya hitungannya seperti itu, tapi menurut penemuan dalam otak Naruto adalah..

"Sa-su-ke-kun.. Sa-su-ke-kun! Kyaaa!"

Dan pada detik itu juga Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian teman sekelasnya. Sedangkan, yang diteriaki – yaitu Sasuke – sukses tercengang dengan mulut terbuka.

Oh, ingin sekali Sasuke bakar hidup-hidup sahabatnya itu. It's so.. akh, Damn! Kenapa harus ada jeritan seperti itu?! Bahkan, Naruto tanpa menjerit saja suaranya sudah lumayan nyaring! Bagaimana kalau gurunya–

"Yosh! Karena pemanasan sudah selesai, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, ternyata gurunya tidak mendengar.

* * *

"Sasuke, tangkap!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu sontak menangkap handuk kecil yang dilemparkan Naruto. Berlari 5 putaran lapangan cukup membuat keringatnya keluar banyak, "Thanks..", gumamnya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun keren ya saat berkeringat?"

"Iya, dia terlihat sangat atletis! Kyaa~"

"Ototnya juga pasti sixpack!"

"Juga sangat menggodaa~!"

"Kalau aku pacarnya, pasti sudah kugerayangi dia."

Dan Sasuke seketika menghapus semua keringatnya sebelum diterkam oleh macan betina jadi-jadian, lalu ia pun pergi ke ruang ganti. Semua itu dilakukan dengan cepat, mengingat hal tersebut juga berpontensi membahayakan nyawanya.

Susah ya jadi orang tampan? Apalagi, memiliki fans yang seperti itu.

Ya tuhan..

* * *

"Kubilang juga apa, Fans-mu itu menyeramkan!", ujar Naruto yang menyadari bulir-bulir keringat dingin pada tubuh Sasuke saat mereka mengganti pakaian.

Sang Prince hanya mendengus lelah, ia kembali mengelap keringatnya hasil menyelamatkan diri.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tapi, Sasuke.."

Sasuke tidak menyahut, hanya terus mengancingi kemeja sekolahnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah tertarik kepada salah satu di antara mereka?"

"Tidak.", jawab Sasuke cepat.

Oh, ayolah, Naruto! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tertarik dengan perempuan semacam itu? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan sahabatmu nantinya, jika sampai berpacaran dengan fansnya sendiri? Sasuke pasti bisa habis di tangan pacarnya sendiri, dan itupun dengan tidak elit.

Ingat ucapan fans Sasuke tadi? Tidakkah itu sangat extrem?

"Kalau dengan perempuan yang bukan fansmu?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "Entahlah.", jawabnya jujur.

Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Nyaris setiap kali ia bertemu dengan manusia bergender perempuan, pasti orang itu seketika 'meleleh' dan bertingkah seperti fansnya.

"Kau serius? Bagaimana dengan artis wanita? Atau penyanyi mungkin?"

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan artis atau penyanyi wanita."

Dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui, wajah Naruto kini sudah pucat berkat semua jawabannya.

'Tidak! Pasti itu semua bohong! Aku akan mencari tahu dengan cara Itachi-nii!', batin Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tadi.

* * *

Naruto mengerang, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke setelah ia menanyakan tentang ketertarikannya terhadap lawan jenis atau perempuan dan/atau wanita– lagi.

"Kau bohong, Sasuke! Sekarang, mengakulah padaku! Kau pernah menyukai siapa saja?!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada, dobe! TIDAK ADA!", jawab Sasuke frustasi.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu!"

Sasuke berdecih ria, "Kau pikir aku peduli apakah kau percaya atau tidak?"

"Tapi aku peduli! Ini tentang keselamatanku!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris, sudah terlalu emosi dan lelah. Seharian full nyawanya terancam dengan kelakuan gila para fansnya, dan sekarang ia di'guyur' pertanyaan dari Naruto mengenai ketertarikannya. Benar-benar.. Hah, Sudahlah. Sasuke juga kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya sendiri.

Eh, tunggu, kenapa Naruto bilang ini menyangkut keselamatannya?

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Tapi, masih kalah cepat dari Naruto, "Katakan padaku, Teme!"

"...", dan akhirnya ia mengatupkan kembali bibirnya. Sudahlah, Sasuke. Sudahlah.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, menghindar dari tatapan Naruto.

'Aku harus menggunakan cara _itu_.', batin Naruto kemudian memutuskan. Yaah, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit grogi bercampur malu untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti _itu_. Imej laki-laki jantannya pasti akan tercoreng. Pasti.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Baiklah, tidak apa, ini hanya sekali. Toh, sekarang ia ada di dalam mobil, hanya Sasuke dan sang supir yang akan melihatnya. Demi rasa ingin tahunya. Demi misinya. Demi dirinya. Demi keselamatannya. Oke.

"Katakan padaku, temee!", desak Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"..."

"Oi, katakaan!"

Sasuke berdecak.

"Sasuke!"

Akhirnya yang disebut namanya – dengan kesal – kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau TIDAK A–"

Naruto menggoyangkan dadanya dengan wajah memelas seraya berkata, "Katakaaan~!"

Seketika Sasuke merinding disko melihat adegan tersebut.

Ada apa ini? Apa kiamat sudah dekat?

"Sasuke kumohoon~", kali ini Naruto justru memasang wajah 'cute' dengan mata – yang entah bagaimana bisa – berbinar dan nada suara yang jauh lebih feminim dibanding yang sebelumnya.

Mata Sasuke pun membulat sempurna. Ia LUAR BIASA SYOK. Bahkan, ia tidak sadar kalau jantungnya berhenti selama 2 detik.

Apa dunia sudah terbelah menjadi dua?

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah tingkah Naruto yang di luar batas kenormalan..

Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sahabatnya itu, "Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya yang mulai khawatir.

"..."

"Temeee!"

Sasuke masih membatu, posisinya masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang tegap menegang dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sadarlah, Sasuke!"

"..."

Naruto mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya itu, "Sasukeee!"

_Bruuk!_ Namun, akhirnya tubuh itu tumbang begitu saja.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Aaakh! Aku tidak akan menggunakan cara itu lagii!"

Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin saya katakan untuk Sasuke jika sudah seperti ini : beristirahatlah, nak.

AN : Hah, otak Author sudah rusak karena terlalu keras berpikir adegan humor, tapi hasilnya hancur. Itu aja yang terakhir nyontek dikit drakor *plaak!* . Aih, Author khilaf. Author gak bisa memperpanjang ceritanya di chapter ini. Mungkin chapter depan baru bisa. Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca fic gaje ini. Kritik, saran, dan komentar silahkan disumbang di kotak review yaa? *ngarep*

Nyambung review : Oh ya, terima kasih ya buat AprilianyArdeta, zadita uchiha, Himawari Wia, Calpa-chan, Aiko Michishige, dan .1 yang udah me-read, review, follow atau mungkin me-fave ff ini. Arigatou Gozaimasuu~ Aku jadi semangat ini, wkwkwk.. ^/^ sebenernya, fanfic ini aku mau bikin BL cuma kepleset jadi humor (?) jadi yaa, rencananya BL-nya aku mau taro di akhir chapter~ Hwakakakak.. /tawamacamapaitu?-_-/ trus, soal Naruto, yaa, entah kenapa dia saya bikin sangat konyol di sini. Maaf ya kalo terlalu ._.

Sedikit cuplikan dari chapter 3 : Naruto's Game!

"Astagaaa! Kenapa biseksual sangat GILA?!"

"Kau pikir aku tertipu?! Dasar bodoh!"

"Aaaaaakh! Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku menyesaaal!"

Sekian, see you next chapter? :3

.

.

Sign, Random98.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi melotot tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan Naruto, "Kau serius?"

"Iya! Aku tidak mau menggunakan cara itu lagi! Itu membuat harga diriku jatuh, Itachi-nii!" tolak Naruto panjang-lebar mengenai hasil menjalankan misinya.

"Yasudah, kita pakai – tunggu, rupanya kau punya harga diri?"

Seketika Naruto menampar Itachi. _Plaak!_

"Sudah jelaskan saja, cara apa yang kita gunakan untuk mencari tahu!" ujar Naruto yang sedang kurang ajar dengan kakek –eh, pria di hadapannya.

"Sial.", rutuk Itachi seraya mengelus pipinya yang sukses ditampar, "Yasudah, kita pakai cara lain. Aku sudah menyumbangkan ide kemarin, sekarang gantian kau!" lanjutnya.

Mata biru Naruto melotot, "Dan aku juga yang menjadi 'eksekutor'nya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" sahut Itachi acuh tak acuh.

Oh, Naruto menyesal menjalankan misi aneh ini. Misi untuk menyelidiki kenormalan Sasuke Uchiha yang menurut kakaknya TIDAK PERNAH TERTARIK DENGAN PEREMPUAN.

Haah.

"Cara apa lagi ya?"

* * *

What the..? © Random98

NARUTO © Masashi Kshimoto

Genre : Frendship/Humor.

Warning:

AU School Life, Little BL, OOC luar binasa, Typo everywhere, bahasa amburadul, **humor garing kreskres**, bila ada kesamaan SUNGGUH itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

Rated : T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Happy Readiing~~

.

.

Chapter 3 : Naruto's Game!

* * *

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya menjadi berlipat-lipat. Mata birunya bergerak ke kanan lalu ke kiri, membaca sebuah artikel di internet. Bibirnya juga ber_cuap-cuap_ tidak jelas seperti membacakan mantra.

'Coba kubaca yang ini.' batinnya seraya meng-klik sebuah link yang muncul.

Setelah acara berunding dengan Itachi, pemuda blonde itu memilih untuk seraching. Mencari ide untuk melanjutkan misinya besok. Pertama, ia mencari artikel dengan judul 'Tidak pernah menyukai wanita selama 17 tahun.', dilanjut dengan fanfic temuannya dengan tema 'Tidak pernah menyukai perempuan' yang belum selesai dibaca karena memiliki banyak chapter, lalu artikel kesehatan tentang 'kelainan seksual', dan 'bagaimana ciri-ciri seseorang yang memiliki kelainan seksual.'

Sekarang, ia tengah membaca 'bagaimana cara mengetahui jika seseorang itu biseksual.'

Oh, tentu saja ia tidak lupa menutup rapat kamarnya saat melakukan hal ini.

'_Untuk mengetahui kelainan tersebut anda bisa bertanya langsung.'_

Naruto seketika melotot membaca kalimat tersebut, "Aaakh, Mana bisa seperti itu?! Kalau aku bertanya, aku bisa mati di tempat!" ujarnya frustasi kemudian.

'_Atau Ikutilah pesta yang bertempat di klub yang ada di sudut kota, waktunya dimulai tengah malam sampai jam 4 pagi, tepat pada tanggal 31 dan hanya terdiri dari laki-laki. Biasanya para biseksual akan berkumpul di pesta dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu.'_

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Uh.. Petunjuk yang kurang jelas. Lagipula, dengan umur 17 tahun seorang biseksual sepertinya tidak boleh ikut."

Jari telunjuknya lalu kembali meng-scroll mouse.

'_Ketertarikan seseorang juga dapat diketahui dengan menatap matanya selama waktu sekitar 60 detik dan berkediplah beberapa kali. Jika orang tersebut menghampiri anda atau membalas kedipan anda, maka ia sudah jelas belok dan menyukai anda.'_

"Ap-hey! Pembuat blog ini sudah gila ya?!"

'_Jika anda berminat, bisa klik pada link ini untuk informasi lebih lanjut, atau hubungi nomor saya pada 0xxxxxxxxx. Dijamin anda akan mendapat pasangan yang pas.'_

"AAAAAKKH, SIAAL! TERNYATA PEMBUAT BLOG INI GAY!" jerit Naruto syok. Super Double Extra Syok, karena ia telah membaca artikel yang dibuat langsung oleh seorang _**gay**_. Bahkan, secara langsung ia telah diajak untuk datang ke pesta laknat itu.

Oh, sial sekali Naruto.

Lalu dengan kecepatan kilat dan tekanan yang kuat pada mouse, Pemuda berkulit tan itu menutup laman –bejad nan nista binti abrsud– tersebut, dan tinggal-lah laman fanfic yang dibukanya dengan tab lain.

"Hah, sebenarnya aku masih ingin mencari petunjuk lain dari cerita ini tapi, kenapa chapternya banyak sekali? Memangnya se-seru itu ya?" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa. Namun, akhirnya ia tetap melanjutkan membaca fanfic tersebut.

Yaa, walaupun ada beberapa hal yang ia tidak mengerti dan terus-menerus disebutkan dalam fanfic. Yaitu, istilah 'seme - uke' yang belum juga – atau tidak? – dijelaskan dalam fanfic. Apa mungkin memang tuntutan dalam membaca fanfic seperti _ini_ perlu mengetahui dua makna dari kosakata itu?

Ah, kenapa Naruto tidak mencarinya saja?

Kembali, Naruto membuka tab baru dan mengetik 'Seme dan Uke' dalam kotak search. Kali ini ia bersumpah akan lebih hati-hati saat membuka link. Jujur, pemuda dengan mata sebiru langit itu menjadi paranoid dengan laman seperti yang sebelumnya. Yang gay itu. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Seme itu penyerang? Uke itu penerima serangan?" gumam Naruto ketika menemukan jawabannya pada suatu blog, "Hmm.. Seperti permainan olahraga–eh, tunggu, kenapa namanya bukan _striker_ saja? Kan' lebih keren." komentarnya kemudian.

Uh.. walaupun sebenarnya, perlu dipertanyakan juga kenapa nama julukan striker lebih keren daripada seme.

Lalu, Naruto berganti pada kalimat berikutnya, _'Seme akan cenderung bersikap agresif dibandingkan Uke. Karena itu, seme disebut sebagai penyerang.'_

Pemuda polos itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala setelah membacanya.

'_Tindakan agresif tersebut bisa berupa kontak tubuh, seperti berciuman.'_

Kali Naruto melotot, ia kembali mengalami syok, "APA?!"

Takut kalau tulisan ke bawah semakin absurd atau nista, akhirnya Naruto kembali membaca fanfic biseksual itu. Namun, bukan jiwanya menjadi tenang, ia kembali syok karena si tokoh utama yang menyandang status 'seme' melakukan 'serangan'nya pada si 'uke' dengan **berciuman**.

"Astagaaa! Kenapa biseksual sangat GILA?!" ucapnya setengah merutuk.

Dan akhirnya Naruto Uzumaki memilih untuk berhenti mengakses internet – yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat melelahkan karena terus memacu jantung.

Pemuda berzodiak libra itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, tidak ada pergerakan berarti yang ia lakukan. Hanya dadanya yang naik-turun – karena bernapas – dan matanya yang menyapu langit-langit kamarnya, sambil berpikir cara selanjutnya yang akan ia gunakan.

Bagaimana pun juga, ia juga sangat ingin tahu apakah sahabatnya itu penganut aliran _belok_ atau bukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mendapat ide yang – menurutnya – bagus, ia lalu dengan sigap mendudukkan dirinya, "Aku punya ide!" ujarnya girang, dan dengan rasa bangga ia mulai menjalankan idenya itu.

* * *

Sasuke tetap diam, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak kejadian aneh itu.

Berbeda dengan si pelaku, ia terus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, "Ayolah, Sasuke, percayalah padaku! Aku hanya berusaha memojokkan-mu waktu itu dan.. yaah, entah kenapa caranya jadi seperti itu." jelas Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dua biji onyx milik Sasuke bergerak ke samping, menghindari sapphire milik Naruto.

"Aku sungguhan, temeee!"

"..."

"Kalau kau ingin bukti, tataplah mataku, Sasuke! Lihat kesungguhanku!"

Sasuke seketika jawdrop mendengar kalimat itu.

"Temeee!"

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Demi susu Akamaru, Sasuke! Aku tidak tahu kalian sedang mempermasalahkan apa tapi, katakan saja 'Ya'! Sahabatmu itu mulai berisik!" protes Kiba Inuzuka tiba-tiba, maklum dia adalah orang berada paling dekat dengan dua sejoli sahabat itu.

Sasuke menatap si pelaku, dan kembali jawdrop.

Entah kenapa Naruto sekarang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang putus asa dan akan menangis karena tidak dibelikan lolipop. Wajahnya di tekuk ke bawah, bibirnya manyun, matanya sedikit berair, dan cairan bening dari hidungnya – kelihatan – bersiap untuk meluncur. Euh..

Sasuke sebagai korban akhirnya menghela napas kasar dan memilih menyerah, "Terserahlah."

Bagaikan anak kecil yang kegirangan, Naruto melompat dan bertepuk tangan – walaupun, hanya sekali – lalu berkata, "Baiklah, sebagai gantinya aku akan menunjukkan sulap!"

Dalam hati Sasuke berdo'a, semoga hal-hal aneh tidak kembali terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya karena dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sasuke, "Lihat ini baik-baik! Kau pasti akan terkesan, Sasuke." ucapnya berlagak seperti seorang pesulap.

Tidak mau kembali dikomplen, Sasuke akhirnya memperhatikan dengan raut wajah datar. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak berminat.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, benda ini akan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan."

"..."

"Lihat baik-baik."

Sasuke berkedip, entah kenapa ia menjadi khawatir. Apalagi, nada bicara sahabatnya itu terdengar sangat dalam.

Jangan-jangan ponsel itu akan mengeluarkan makhluk siluman? Seperti rubah berekor sembilan, mungkin? Karena Sasuke selalu tidak menggubris saat Naruto bercerita tentang betapa mengerikannya makhluk itu.

Dan sulap yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto pun menjadi mengerikan – bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto mulai memainkan tangannya di sekeliling ponselnya, "Satu.."

Sasuke terus memperhatikan.

"Dua.."

Sasuke menahan napas tanpa sadar.

"Tiga!"

_Triiiiing~! _Lalu, muncul-lah simbol vendor ponsel Naruto yang tidak akan disebutkan oleh Author.

Hening. Sasuke hanya menatap layar ponsel di depannya, sedangkan Naruto terus menanti reaksi dari Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku tertipu?! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke kemudian.

Yah, berbohong sedikit demi melindungi harga diri boleh-lah~

"Ehehehehe..." Naruto menyengir lima jari. Andai ia tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ia lakukan tadi. Membodohi pangeran sekolah yang berotak jenius. Hebat.

Pemuda Uchiha dengan model rambut nyentrik – yang tidak akan disebutkan se-nyentrik apa karena suatu alasan – itu memegangi keningnya. Pusing.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya?

"Ah, iya! Ada lagi, teme!"

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya lagi untuk melihat kekonyolan sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto menunjukkan beberapa foto kepadanya, sebelah mata biru dengan bermacam-macam tatapan, "Lucu kaan-nyaan? Tebak, mata itu milik siapa?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab. Namun, Naruto menahannya, "Jangan asal tebak! Lihat ini baik-baik!" selanya seraya menjejalkan posnelnya kepada Sasuke.

Beberapa kali Sasuke membolak-balikkan foto-foto tersebut dengan malas.

"Lucu kaan~?" tanya Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "Ya, lumayan." jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, bukan reaksi seperti itu yang ingin ia dapatkan, "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Tapi, kalau begini caranya kau memfoto hewan, ini dinamankan penyiksaan."

"Eh?"

"Ini mata kucingmu itu kan? Yang namanya si–oh, Miica?"

"Bukan, itu.." Naruto menengguk ludahnya. Sebenarnya, tebakan yang ingin ia dapatkan juga bukan seperti itu. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Mataku."

Sasuke seketika kehilangan kata-katanya, dan batinnya hanya ber-'Hah?'

Untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini, Sasuke kembali tertipu dengan permainan konyol Naruto. Oh, Sasuke kalah telak.

'Huh? Apa tadi aku mengiyakan kalau mata Naruto itu terlihat lucu?'

* * *

'_Uke adalah sebutan untuk orang yang menyandang status 'penerima serangan' dalam biseksual. Sedangkan, yang menjadi 'penyerang' sebutannya adalah 'seme'. Ciri-ciri untuk 'uke' adalah..'_

Sasuke melotot membaca rentetan kalimat tersebut. Bahkan, mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Ini menyangkut kejadian saat ia dan Naruto pulang sekolah tadi..

_**Flashback On.**_

"_Sasuke.."_

"_Hn?" sahut Sasuke tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu sibuk membaca untuk ulangan besok. Fisika. Ia harus menghafal semua rumus mulai sekarang._

"_Sasukee.."_

_Kali ini yang dipanggil malas untuk menyahut._

"_Apa benar itu kau, Sa..suke?" ucap Naruto mirip dengan orang yang baru sadar dari koma._

"_Hentikan itu Naruto! Jangan bertingkah seperti itu di depanku dan JANGAN menggunakan namaku, itu menjijikkan!" sembur Sasuke yang sudah merasa dongkol._

"_Aku kan' hanya latihan drama, teme! Aku dapat peran! Berbeda denganmu yang hanya jadi figuran!" balas Naruto._

"_Aku tidak peduli itu! Tapi, aku terganggu, dobe! Aku sedang konsentrasi sekarang!"_

_Naruto berdecih, "Dasar orang pintar."_

_Sasuke tidak menggubris, ia terus membaca. Walaupun, hatinya merutuki kenapa kelasnya harus menampilkan drama saat festival budaya. Stand makanan 'kan lebih peran untuk Naruto pula. Ini menyebabkan sahabatnya itu mulai – terlihat – gila karena terlalu antusias._

_Hey, Sasuke, kau sebenarnya merasa terusik atau iri?_

_Setelah hening beberapa detik.._

"_Sasuke, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.."_

"_..."_

"_Sa-su-kee~"_

"_Apa?" jawabnya malas._

_Naruto pun kembali berakting, "Apa benar kau Sa.. su..uke?"_

_Sasuke sektika melotot, "Urusaii!"_

_Dan ia benar-benar terganggu dengan latihan drama yang dilakukan Naruto._

_**Flashback Off.**_

Oh, Sasuke Uchiha juga masih sangat terganggu sampai malam ini, atau tepatnya sampai ia menemukan suatu blog yang membahas istilah 'uke'. Ia jadi benar-benar merasa tersinggung –eh, bukan. Tersinggung adalah untuk orang yang merasa kalau ia memang seperti yang disebutkan tapi, Sasuke tidak. Ia merasa ter.. entahlah, yang jelas ia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

Jari-jari panjang nan putih milik pemuda penggemar tomat itu bergerak dengan cepat di atas layar sentuh ponselnya, mencari nomor Uzumaki Naruto untuk dihubungi.

Sasuke bersumpah akan menyembur Naruto habis-habisan setelah sahabtannya itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo? Ada apa, teme? Tumben kau menelponku?"

Inilah saatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pulang sekolah tadi?"

"He? Apa?" tanya Naruto balik dengan nada innocent.

Sasuke masih cukup sabar untuk menyadarkan Naruto atas kesalahannya,"Kau masih ingat memanggilku bagaimana saat pulang?"

"Oh! Saat latihan itu? Hmm, sepertinya dialognya itu 'Apa benar kau Sa.. su..' "

Hening. Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dahi Sasuke mulai berurat, "Kau sudah ingat, eh?"

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab, karena wajahnya sudah terlalu pucat saat menyadari kesalahannya. Apalagi, suara sahabatnya itu juga terdengar menyeramkan nan sangat horor. Seolah sedang mendendangkan lagu kematian dari seberang sana.

"Dan jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa maksud dari sebutanmu itu, dobe."

Salah tebakan Naruto kalau Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu 'uke'. Apa ini artinya..? eh, tidak! Naruto harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Aaaakh! Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku menyesaaal!" ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu sekali lagi, akan kucincang habis tubuhmu! Mengerti?!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri, "Ti-tid–eh, Iya!"

Sasuke mendengus, ia nyaris naik pitam – lagi.

"Ka-kalau begitu, Ma-maafkan aku ya? A-aku.." Naruto menengguk ludahnya, ia terlalu takut membayangkan raut wajah Sasuke yang sedang murka, "A-aku tadi ti-tidak sengaja, Sa–"

"Kau mau mengatakannya lagi?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak akan me-mengatakannya la-lagi Sa-sa.." Naruto semakin sulit mengucapkan nama Sasuke, ia menjadi semakin gugup, "Sa-sa.. Sasu.. Sa-su..uke –EKH?!"

"NARUTOOO!"

~To be Continue~

AN : Dan begitulah chapter 3~! Ja-jaaang! Haaah, akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah ada beberapa kesibukan di RL saya. Aihihi.. Oh ya, chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, lohh~ Gimana suka enggak? Enggak? Yaudah, gpp. *kemasin barang, lalu tidur* /gaknyambung-_-/ saya sebelumnya minta maaf, loh, kalo ada kemiripan sama fanfic lain. Ini berkat iseng-iseng ngolah nama 'Sasuke', wkwkwk.. tadinya mau 'Sa-seme' tapi agak aneh jadi yaa.. yaudah. :x

Nyambung Review :

**zadita uchiha **Naru salah langkah gara-gara Itachi sih, wkwkwk.

** .1** Haha.. emang ketebak banget si Itachi. Biar ketebak, semoga tetep suka ya~ :3

**Aiko Michishige** Aku dipanggil 'kak'? Aaaa~ *guling-gulingan lebay* Yosh, ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka yaa~

**Chic White** Aaa, salam kenal juga Chic White-san! ^^ Eng, ternyata salah ya pake tanda koma? Baru tau saya, maklum amatiran. Makasih ya udah dikasih tau ^^ trus, kalo boleh jujur, sebenernya aku naro ff ini di genre humor dalam rangka nekat sih *plaak!* semoga chap ini bisa bikin mesam-mesem lagi deh, wkwkwk.

**Aulia 1299** *ikutan pukpuk Sasuke* Yaa, begitulah nasibnya di ff ini.

**SNlop** Ya, ini next-nya .-.

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki** Gokil? Masa? '_' *plaak!* err, sankyu. Ini chapter 3-nya, semoga suka ya~

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Terima kasih, semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan me-fave yang tak bisa sebutkan satu-satu. Sankyuu very mmuuaacchhh~! *lalu dibakar masa* Eh, Ta-tapi, saya lebih semangat lanjutin lagi ka-kalau para reader juga meninggalkan jejak di-di kotak review buat chap i-ini~ :3 *sok malu-malu kucing, lalu dicakar anjing* (?)

Sedikit cuplikan chapter 4 : Prince and His Adjutant

"Kita lakukan negosiasi!"

"DIAAAM!"

"Oke! Kalau begitu sudah disepakati, peran pangeran akan dimainkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan peran yang lain tidak ada perubahan!"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin jadi 'uke'nya? Baiklah."

Aaaand, See you next chapteer~? ^^/

.

.

Sign, Random98.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tolong aku, Itachi-nii! Adikmu akan membunuhkuuu!"

Itachi seketika menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, "Aduh, kau berisik sekali. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa Sasuke ingin membunuhmu?"

Naruto lalu menceritakan bagaimana ia menjalankan misi anehnya, sedetail-detailnya.

Sedangkan, Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Bahkan, bulu hidungnya nyaris menyapu lantai, "Astaga, Naruto! Itu cara terjenius yang pernah aku dengar! Hahahaha.."

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa, Itachi-nii?! Ayolah, ini tentang hidup-matinya diriku!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

Itachi tidak menyahut, ia masih berusaha untuk meredam tawanya.

"Itachi-nii!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, tenang saja, Naruto. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas nyawamu demi misi ini. Slow down~" ucap Itachi menenangkan.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Nyawaku teran–"

"Kubilang SLOW DOWN, Naruto. Kau masih hidup besok, pasti!"

What the..? © Random98

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU School Life, Little BL, OOC luar binasa, Typo everywhere, bahasa amburadul, **humor garing kreskres**, efek suara diketik italic.

Rated : T

.

.

Happy Readiing~~

.

.

Chapter 4 : Prince and His Adjutant.

Mungkin menyatukan dua orang yang sedang bertengkar hebat sama sulitnya dengan mencari anak babi di kandang harimau, alias mustahil. Tapi, hal itu tidak seberapa bagi Itachi sebagai putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang – perusahaannya bertaburan di Jepang dan – wajib memiliki skill problem solving di atas rata-rata. Laki-laki berusia 24 tahun itu cukup mudah mengatasi pertengkaran 'uke' – dinamakan begitu karena kata'uke'lah penyebabnya – antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia hanya perlu mengantar sepasang sahabat masa kecil itu berangkat sekolah dan melakukan negosiasi yang adil.

"Cih, untuk apa kita mengajak dia segala?" tanya Sasuke sewot begitu mengetahui bahwa kakaknya justru mampir ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Apalagi, Itachi juga mengetahui pertengkaran antara ia dan Naruto.

"Aku ingin membantu kalian berbaikan. Karena itu, aku berbaik hati mengantar kalian dengan jaguar-ku." Jawab Itachi enteng.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya si putra bungsu Uchiha itu berdecih ria. Isi kepala Itachi memang lumayan sulit untuk ditebak.

_Tuk. Tuk._

Itachi menoleh ke samping bangku kemudi, dan mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri di sana, "Masuklah, Naruto." Ucapnya singkat.

Naruto pun membuka pintu di hadapannya, "Gomen-ttebayo, aku a–"

Sasuke tidak merasa kalau ia sedang melemparkan deathlarge pada Naruto.

"A-aku.. a.. akan jalan kaki saja. Terima kasih atas tawarannya.", dan Naruto secepat kilat menjauh dari mobil mewah itu.

"Oi, tunggu! Naruto!" cegah Itachi secepat mungkin. Ia pun dengan sigap keluar mobil dan menarik paksa Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sepasang onyx Sasuke mendelik, sedangkan mata sapphire Naruto menatap ketakutan. Namun, dua bocah SMA itu dengan kompak berseru,"Itachi–"

"Kita lakukan negosiasi!" potong Itachi cepat.

Si bocah rubah berkedip, sedangkan si bocah muka teflon mendengus.

"Sebenarnya, bermain keberuntungan sih." Lanjut Itachi seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa?!" dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke dan Naruto dengan kompak menyerukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan memberi pertanyaan dan kalian harus menjawab dalam waktu 5 detik dengan benar. Kalau Sasuke yang menang, maka Sasuke boleh sepuasnya balas dendam kepada Naruto dan sebaliknya. Jika, Naruto yang menang, maka dia berhak bebas. Seperti yang kubilang, ini soal keberuntungan. Bagaimana?" jelas Itachi panjang-lebar.

Well, ini sebenarnya sangat jauh dari kata negosiasi.

"Kau bilang akan menjamin nyawaku? Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku kalah, Itachi-nii?!" jerit Naruto yang mulai frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan rencana Itachi ini.

Laki-laki dengan tanda lahir keriput itu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya seorang Itachi Uchiha, dan caraku menjamin nyawamu adalah lewat keberuntunganmu."

Wajah Naruto seketika bertambah pucat.

"Lalu, kau akan menjebakku dengan pertanyaan yang kau rancang bersama Naruto, heh?" tuduh Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Kalau aku telah merencanakannya dengan Naruto, kenapa ia harus menjerit seperti tadi? Dan kenapa wajahnya pucat seperti ini?" tanya Itachi seraya menunjuk wajah Naruto yang memang masih pucat karena ketakutan.

"Cih, bisa saja kau sudah melatihnya untuk berakting." Sergah Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak saat dirinya ditunjuk, "A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini-ttebayo! Sungguh!"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, ini sangat mudah. Tergantung bagaimana kau mengenal dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana? Aku hanya akan memberi satu pertanyaan."

Sasuke diam sebentar, berpikir. Kata-kata Itachi berputar di kepalanya, _Tergantung_ _bagaimana kau mengenal dirimu sendiri. _Hmm.. Sasuke tahu apa yang diinginkannya, ia tahu persis kemampuannya, dan ia tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahannya. Pasti dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Ah, lalu kenapa ia berpikir segala?

Putra bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Terserahlah."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

Naruto mengulum bibirnya sesaat, "Ba-baiklah."

Itachi tersenyum, "Yosh, kita akan mulai."

Dan Sasuke mulai fokus menatap Itachi. Ia pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dimulai dari.." Itachi menatap dua bocah SMA di hadapannya, "..Naruto!"

Yang disebut namanya nyaris kejang-kejang di tempat.

Tanpa babibu Itachi langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan dengan cepat, "Apa itu Naruto?!"

"Na-naruto.. eng.. Naruto.." dengan susah payah pemuda blonde itu berpikir.

"3.. 2.."

"Bakso ikan-ttebayo!"

"Benar!" sahut Itachi, lalu ia beralih pada adiknya dan kembali memberikan pertanyaan dengan cepat, "Apa itu Sasuke?!"

Sasuke melotot, "Ap – pertanyaan macam apa itu?!"

"3... 2.."

"Hey! Baka-nii!"

"1! Kau gagal, Sasuke! Naruto yang menang! Dia berhak bebas!"

Naruto menjerit girang, "Yeaaay!"

Sedangkan, Sasuke menggeram, "Itachii?!"

"Apa?" sahut Itachi dengan tampang watados.

"Ini tidak adil, bodoh! Anak bayi juga tahu kalau Naruto itu bakso ikan!"

"Dan orang tua juga tau kalau Sasuke itu nama pemimpin distrik Konoha ke-3."

Sasuke termenung. Jadi yang dimaksud arti namanya?

"Benar 'kan? Nama Naruto memang dari makanan bakso ikan itu, sedangkan namamu dari tokoh politik Sasuke Sarutobi?"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Disamping keberuntungannya yang buruk sepertinya, kecerdasan Sasuke Uchiha juga sudah menurun drastis.

Itachi tersenyum licik tanpa sepengetahuan adiknya, lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, "Sudahlah, sesekali kau mengalah. Lagipula, biar pada namamu terselip kata 'uke' tapi, di dalamnya terdapat harapan yang besar dari Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka berharap kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan hebat seperti Sasuke Sarutobi. Kau mengerti, Sas..uke?"

"DIAAAM!"

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Bell masuk pulang pun berbunyi, menandakan jam belajar mengajar telah usai. Namun, para murid belum pulang seluruhnya. Apalagi, saat ini sudah mendekati festival budaya sekolah yang disambut dengan sukacita oleh semua murid, khususnya kelas 2-C yang akan menampilkan drama.

Setiap anak yang mendapatkan peran berlatih dengan giat, termasuk Naruto. Dia akan berperan sebagai ajudan pangeran dalam drama kelasnya yang berjudul 'Cindy Love Story'. Ceritanya tidak jauh dari dongeng yang sudah mendunia yaitu, Cinderella.

"Ikutilah kata batinmu, Pangeran. Karena, hidup kita ada di tangan kita sendiri."

Sasuke Uchiha nyaris muntah di tempat melihat raut wajah Naruto saat mempraktekkan dialog tersebut di hadapannya. Bukan wajah bijak, tetapi wajah menahan buang air yang Naruto perlihatkan. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Sasuke.

"Ah, dialognya salah! Seharusnya 'kata hati', bukan 'kata batin'" ucap Naruto saat kembali melihat teks dramanya, "Kucoba sekali lagi, kalau sala–"

"NO!" potong Sasuke cepat, "Aktingmu membuatku mual, bodoh!"

Raut wajah Naruto seketika murung, "Kau tega sekali, teme. Aku 'kan baru latihan."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia masih kesal atas kekalahannya.

"Selamat siang, semuaaaa!" sapa wanita dengan surai berwarna ungu dan bermata coklat yang baru saja memasuki kelas, diketahui ia bernama Konan. Guru termuda dengan usia 24 tahun, cantik, baik nan ramah. Idaman murid laki-laki. Dia adalah guru kesenian yang akan membimbing kelas 2-C dalam latihan drama.

Seketika para murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, "Siaang, senseei!"

"Konan-sensei, kita akan mulai latihan 'kan? Aku sudah hafal dengan lagu dan dialognya!" ucap gadis dengan rambut vanila dan bermata violet, Shion Miiko. Dia yang akan berperan sebagai Cindy alias tokoh utamanya.

"Ah, soal dramanya, sebenarnya akan ada perubahan. Tema yang kalian ambil sudah banyak digunakan kelas lain. Jadi, kita harus menggantinya."

Semua murid – kecuali Sasuke – pun mengeluh, "Yaaah.."

"Tapi, tenang. Aku sudah menentukan tema dan jalan ceritanya. Ini tidak akan mengubah banyak dari tema yang sebelumnya." Kata Konan menenangkan.

"Lalu, akan seperti apa, sensei?"

"Kita akan memainkan drama dengan cerita BL!" jawab guru pembimbing tersebut engan wajah sumringah nan cerah.

_Krik. Krik._

Hening. Tidak ada satupun murid yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud gurunya.

"Ah, maksudku, Boys Love. Ya, itu maksudku, drama dengan cerita Boys Love."

Beberapa kedipan mata kemudian..

"HEEEEEEE?!" jerit seisi kelas terkejut, kali ini Sasuke Uchiha termasuk di dalamnya.

"Boys Love? YAOI?!"

"Yang benar saja, sensei?!"

Konan menggaruk pipi putihnya, "Eng.. Yaaah, kita bisa mendobel genre humor di dalamnya. Jadi, ceritanya tidak seperti drama romantis pada umumnya."

"Aku pernah membaca cerita seperti itu sih, yaah, seru. Aku suka. Tapi, aku tidak yakin jika dijadikan drama, memangnya bisa?" ungkap Sakura Haruno, murid pinky yang sangat terkenal.

"Sepertinya bisa, Sakura. Lagipula, biasanya kalau dari teks diubah menjadi drama akan lebih bagus." Sahut murid dengan model rambut chinese, Tenten.

"Um! Aku setuju! Apalagi, tema seperti ini belum ada yang menampilkan. Kita pasti bisa menarik lebih banyak penonton!" ujar Ino Yamanaka antusias.

"Huu..! Dasar fujoshi!" cibir Kiba.

Ino mendelik tak suka, "Cih, lihat saja kalau dramanya sukses! Dan siap-siap saja kau menjadi fudanshi setelahnya!"

"Heh, dapat penonton banyak darimana? Di kelas kita siapa yang mau berperan menjadi seorang GAY?! Pikiiir!"

Ino melirik Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduknya segaris di baris paling ujung, "Yah, untuk menarik banyak penonton sih kita 'kan punya..."

Kiba bungkam setelahnya, ia tidak setuju juga tidak menolak ide Ino.

Toh, chermisty di antara dua orang yang dimaksud itu sudah bagus.

Konan yang menyadari arah pandangan muridnya itu langsung menepuk tangannya, "Ide bagus, Yamanaka-chan!" ujarnya girang, lalu ia menatap si pangeran sekolah, "Uchiha-san.."

Sasuke langsung merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya. Kiamat sudah dekat, Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi pangerannya?"

"Ti–"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "Tunggu, sensei! Bagaimana ceritanya?" selanya.

"Oh iya, jadi akhir ceritanya diubah. Ternyata sang pangeran tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, lalu selama jalan cerita kita akan lebih banyak menampilkan si pangeran."

"Hoo.. lalu, si pangeran tertarik dengan siapa, sensei?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau ajudannya?"

Seketika Naruto berdo'a kalau ia akan digantikan perannya.

"Ide bagus, sensei!"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya menarik."

Dan dua insan manusia di dalam kelas itu mengeluarkan suara layaknya orang asma. Ya, tentu saja Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan, yang lainnya – khusus bagi yang laki-laki – hanya bernapas lega karena bebas dari peran nista dalam drama tersebut.

"Aku akan membuat ulang narasinya!"

"Aku mencari ide humornya!"

Konan tersenyum lebar, "Oke! Kalau begitu sudah disepakati, peran pangeran akan dimainkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan peran yang lain tidak ada perubahan!"

Seketika Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan matanya membulat sempurna, "WHAT THE..?!"

Oh, ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mengadu kepalanya dengan meja sampai terbelah menjadi dua. Ini penghinaan. Ia berperan sebagai seorang GAY?! Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya sebagai keturunan elit Uchiha, sebagai ranking satu sekolah, sebagai pangeran sekolah, dan sebagai makhluk Tuhan paling tampan?

Err, Walaupun, ada satu lagi title yang perlu ditambahkan yaitu, makhluk Tuhan paling narsis.

"Hoaam.. Cepatlah. Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi 'seme' dan siapa yang akan menjadi 'uke'?" tanya Shikamaru Nara untuk kesekian kalinya dengan malas. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan dua temannya yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto sudah tidak bergerak semenjak perannya disepakati tidak berubah sebagai ajudan alias pasangan aseksual si pangeran. Pemuda rubah itu seolah telah disihir jadi patung, terlihat ia menatap langit dengan mata kosong.

"Kalian harus bersabar, Sasuke, Naruto. Aku tahu ini sangat mengguncang mental kalian, tapi ini demi kelas kita." Ucap Chouji simpatik kepada teman sekelasnya itu.

_Braak!_

"Mudah saja bicara, gendut! Ini soal harga diri sebagai laki-laki!" seru Sasuke setengah berteriak. Terlihat sekali kalau api emosi masih berkobar di dalam dirinya. Sangat bahaya kalau menghadapi orang dengan keadaan seperti itu, apalagi ia seorang Uchiha.

Seketika chouji bungkam. Ia tahan emosinya sementara karena ia telah dikatai 'gendut'.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, kalian 'kan hanya berperan. Yang memiliki penyimpangan seksualnya itu pangeran dan ajudannya, bukan kalian. Lalu, kenapa kalian harus tertekan seperti akan mati besok?"

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru horor, "Kau.."

"Intinya, yang diuji di sini adalah kemampuanmu dalam berakting, Uchiha. Apa kemampuan aktingmu sangat buruk sampai kau begitu frustasi?"

Putra bungsu Uchiha itu hanya berdecih ria. Ternyata sifat saingan beratnya lumayan menjengkelkan. Berakting bukanlah hal besar untuknya. Bahkan, ibunya saja pernah mendapatkan penghargaan drama musikal waktu SMA. Yaa, siapa tahu ia menuruni bakat tersebut.

"Sudahlah, untuk mempercepat pembagian, salah satu dari kalian harus bantah kalimatku." Usul Shikamaru kemudian.

"Maksudmu, Shika?" tanya Chouji yang tidak mengerti.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Mendokusei.. Misalnya Naruto ingin menjadi 'seme', lalu aku akan bilang 'uke' dan Naruto harus membantah kalimatku dengan mengucapkan kata 'seme' berulang kali. Jika dia membantah dengan kata 'seme' terus maka dia yang akan menjadi 'seme'." Jelas Shika panjang-lebar.

"Ooh.."

"Oke, siapa yang akan jadi 'seme'nya?"

Dan Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya. Ia sudah lelah dipanggil 'uke'.

Shikamaru berkedip sesaat. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata temannya itu berminat menjadi-eh, berperan sebagai seorang gay maksudnya, "Baiklah, kau akan menjadi 'uke'nya."

"Seme." , dan Sasuke mulai membantah.

"Uke."

"Seme."

"Uke."

"Seme."

"Uke."

"Seme."

"Seme."

"Uke – Ekh!?"

Shikamaru menyengir.

Chouji yang bertugas mencatat pun merespon, "Oh, jadi kau ingin menjadi 'uke'nya? Baiklah."

Sasuke dengan cepat menahan tangan Chouji yang mulai bergerak untuk menulis, "Tidak! Aku salah bicara! Aku seme–ah, maksudku aku akan berperan jadi semenya!"

_Siiing._

Hening sesaat. Ketiga sosok di hadapan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan mata bulat.

"U-uh.. baiklah, Sasuke akan menjadi 'seme'nya dan Naruto akan menjadi 'uke'nya." Simpul Shikamaru kemudian.

Naruto seketika gelagapan mendengarnya, "Tunggu! Tapi, aku tida–"

"Cukup, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi, mendokusei.." potong Shikamaru.

"Sakura, Sasuke akan menjadi semenya dan Naruto ukenyaa!" seru Chouji tak lama kemudian kepada Sakura yang bertugas sebagai pembuat narasi drama.

Seketika seisi kelas menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan 'wah'. Naruto tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, sedangkan Sasuke menepuk dahinya keras.

Lalu untuk apa si gendut itu membawa catatan?!

Si gadis pinky itu tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Oke!"

Dan dua hari kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mendapat narasi mereka masing-masing. Ah, Sakura benar-benar bersemangat plus tidak sabar melihat akting yaoi Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak sabar melihat drama yang berjudul 'The Prince and His Adjutant'

~To be Continue~

A/N : AAAKH, KELAMAAN UPDATE LAGIII! MAAF YA! MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! *bungkukin badan berulang kali* huhu.. Maaf saya gak bisa update kilat ya, minna (TT_TT) Dan beginilah chapter eeeeeeemmpaaatt! Horeee! *lalu tepuk tangan sendiri* /ngenes/ Di chap ini ada kalimat yang terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan yang paling saya ahemdongkolahem, juga ada scene yang terinspirasi dari fandom sebelah yang isinya cowok-cowok sixpack. Mwehehehe.. *lalu ditabok masa karena sering seenak udel ngambil scene ciptaan orang* oke, lanjut ke **Nyambung review** :

**zadita uchiha** : ciuman? *tampang melongo* Aiih, kenapa kamu bilangnya baru sekaraaang?! Aaaah~ *gulingguling* (inimahkesalahansendiri-_-) okelah, lain kali saya pikir mateng-mateng deh. Terima kasih udah me-review dan semoga chap ini suka ya~ :3

** .1** : Hehehe.. Syukur deh kalo kamu suka. Semoga chapter ini juga kamu suka ya dan terima kasih sudah me-review~ :3

**ApriliannyArdeta** : Eyahahaha.. begitu deh. :p Terima kasih sudah me-review ya~

** 85** : Katanya lucu, aduh makacih yaa~ :3

**Kucing Merah** : A-aku dijilat.. A-aku.. *sokgemeteran* Eh, sorry-nyan aku gak bisa update kilat chapter ini. Tapi, bakal ku-usahain deh buat chapter berikutnya Terima kasih sudah me-review-nyaan~

**Guest** : Yupz! Buat feel-nya bakal aku banyak tunjukin di chapter depan deh! Karena itu, baca terus yaa! *kedipkedipngerayu* dan Terima kasih sudah me-review yaa~

**Arin** : Ehehehe... Souka? *authormesamesem* Oke, makasih ya semangatnyaaa~ Reviewnya juga^-^ Ini chapter 4, semoga humornya gak kurang yaa :3

Oke, sekian dari saya, maaf bila terlalu panjang cuap-cuapnya ya. Semoga para pembaca merasa tidak dirugikan setelah membaca fic ini. Dan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah sudi membaca, meng-fave dan meng-follow ya. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA. Jika ada saran, kritik, dan komentar, silahkan masukkan melalui kotak review, hehehe..

Eh, eh, chapter lima udah diupdate juga. Gantinya udah nyaris sebulan gak update tuh. Next gih! :3

.

.

Salam musim semi, Random98.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ayo, Sasukee! Semangaaat!"

"Kau bisa, Sasukee!"

"Semangat Narutooo!"

"Naruto, kau yang terhebaaat!"

Dua bocah SMA yang dielu-elukan itu dengan kompak membanting naskah drama mereka masing-masing dan menyahut bersamaan, "URUSAII!"

Seketika seisi kelas 2-C langsung bungkam. Ternyata kalau mereka murka secara bersamaan lumayan seram.

NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © Me

Warning:

AU School Life, Little BL, OOC luar binasa, Typo everywhere, bahasa amburadul, **humor garing kreskres**, efek suara dan mode flashback diketik italic.

Rated : T. Author belom berani bikin yang ratem.

.

.

Happy Readiing~~

.

.

Chapter 5 : Let's Practice!

Setelah gagal latihan seperti biasa di kelas, akhirnya dua pemeran utama dikhususkan untuk berlatih di atap sekolah. Dan sebagai penjaga plus pelatih, ditunjuklah seorang Shikamaru Nara sebagai pemeran sampingan yang memiliki IQ sempurna. Ya, siapa tahu dengan IQ bisa membantu seseorang menjadi ga–eh, berperan sebagai gay maksudnya.

"Hoaaam.. Kalian coba baca dialognya saja dulu? Biasa saja." ucap Shikamaru memberi saran.

"Pangeran, kuda anda sudah siap.", dan Naruto memulai latihan mereka.

"Yaa, boleh juga seperti itu. Cobalah, Sasuke."

Sasuke melihat narasinya, lalu mendengus sebelum akhirnya juga membaca dialognya, "Terima kasih, Jack." Ucapnya sekenanya.

"Nadamu saat berbicara terlalu dingin, Sasuke. Si pangeran itu 'kan semenya, kau harus menunjukkan kalau si pangeran itu tertarik denga–"

"Kau menyarankan untuk membaca, bukan menghayati!" potong Sasuke emosi.

Shikamaru menyilangkan tangannya untuk dijadikan bantal kepalanya, "Aku hanya memberi masukan. Lagipula, kemarin siapa yang ngotot supaya jadi semenya? Mendokusei.."

Si aktor pangeran hanya berdecih ria. Sialan, benar juga perkataan si nanas.

"Sudahlah, teme. Kita lakukan saja, aku yakin dengan cara Shikamaru kita pasti bisa. Demi kelas kita." Ucap Naruto dengan nada melas. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Hidup memang tidak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan.

Oke, lupakan saja kata-kata tidak mutu di atas.

"Jadi, kau pasrah saja dipaksa menjadi gay?!" sahut Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik, "Aku memerankan laki-laki gay dan kau juga, teme!"

"Tapi aku tidak pasrah sepertimu, dobe!"

"Aku tidak pasrah!"

"Lalu, kata-kata tadi itu apa, hah?!"

"Aku menghargai bantuan Shika!"

"Untuk menjadi seorang gay?!"

Emosi karna ritual tidur nyenyaknya diganggu, pemuda dengan IQ 200 itu akhirnya dengan brutal melempar uwabaki kepada dua temannya itu.

_Buaak! Buaak!_

"Kalian pikir aku juga sudi membantu kalian, ha?! Kalau tidak mau latihan yasudah! Merepotkan..", dan akhirnya Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dua korban uwabaki itu terdiam sesaat.

"Oi, Shika! Uwabaki-mu ketinggalan!"

-garis-

Latihan kedua, masih di atap sekolah dengan Shikamaru sebagai penengah plus pelatihnya. Yaah, walaupun Sakura – sebagai sutradara – dan Ino – sebagai wardobe – harus melalui proses bujuk-membujuk dan tawar menawar imbalan dengan si pemuda nanas itu. Dan kini, mereka sudah memasuki latihan membaca dialog pada bagian yang sangat.. absurd. Mereka – tepatnya, Sasuke dan Naruto – akan menyuarakan isi hati seorang gay.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya, "Eng.. bagaimana kalau kalian latihan dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak!" sahut Sasuke dan Naruto kompak.

"Tapi, aku tidak begitu tahu untuk adegan.. yang sepert itu." Ungkap pemuda nanas itu setengah jujur. Karena, yang setengahnya lagi adalah ia tidak tahan untuk bergidik jijik dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Ah, Sasuke sudah merasa sangat frustasi dan muak dan jijik dan ilfeel dan mual – entah kenapa, yang jelas ia tidak sedang hamil – atas peran yang dimainkannya. Pemuda bertitle 'Prince of Konoha Gakuen' itu dengan lemas mendudukkan dirinya, ah, ia juga merasa sangat lelah. Baru membaca dialognya saja sudah begini, apalagi harus berakting?

Hah.

Naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan-ttebayo?" tanyanya lesu.

"Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Sasuke kemudian yang mulai memposisikan diri seperti Shikamaru saat melatihnya dan Naruto. Tiduran dengan tangan sebagai bantal dan kaki yang melipat.

Sang pelatih yang ditiru gaya tidurnya pun memprotes, "Hey, kau harus latihan, Uchiha."

"Kau saja sebagai pelatihnya tidak tahu bagaimana harus melatih." Sahutnya enteng.

"Mendokusei.. karena itu aku menyarankan kepada kalian untuk dilatih oleh Sakura. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilatih, karena dia adalah sutradaranya."

"Sudah kubilang tidak, nanas! Kau menyebut dirimu jenius dengan usul seperti itu, hah?"

"Aku tahu kau jenius tapi, itu usul yang logis, chicken-butt!" sahut Shikamaru setengah emosi.

Seketika Sasuke mendelik, "Kau menyebutku apa tadi?"

"Aish.. Sudahlah, sudah. Cuaca sudah sangat panas, kenapa kalian harus memanaskannya lagi? Kita istirahat saja dulu sekarang, sambil memikirkan caranya." lerai Naruto.

Dan akhirnya dua pihak yang tadi sempat adu mulut itu pun menyetujui dengan hembusan napas yang kasar. Naruto pun bersyukur dalam hati, ia kemudian ikut menidurkan diri walaupun tanpa memikirkan cara apapun.

Yang penting 'kan cuaca hati tidak panas.

Beberapa kedamaian hati dan dengkuran kemudian..

Mata Sakura melebar melihat tiga artis pentingnya terbaring lemas, "Oh my.." gumamnya. Lalu, karena khawatir kalau ketiganya tewas karena dehidrasi, Sakura pun menampar mereka sekuat tenaga, supaya meyakinkan.

_Plaaak! Plaaak! Plaaak!_

"Akh!"

"Aw.."

"I-ittai.."

Seketika gadis pinky itu mengelus dada, lega.

"Sakura-chan, kau 'kan bisa membangunkan kami dengan cara lain." Keluh Naruto seraya mengelus pipinya yang sukses memerah karena tamparan Sakura. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Habisnya kalian seperti orang mati, sih. Aku 'kan jadi khawatir." Kilah Sakura dengan pandangan mata ke arah samping.

"Khawatir itu caranya tidak menampar, mendokusei.."

Dan Sakura menyengir lebar. Ia lalu melemparkan botol minuman dingin kepada Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru, "Bagaimana latihannya? Kalian sudah menguasai sampai mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mereka kesulitan untuk membaca dialog yang sudah berbau BL." Jawab Shikamaru yang membuat dua pasang mata di sampingnya melotot.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mata emerald Sakura berbinar-binar, "Benarkah? Bagian yang mana? Bagian yang mana?" tanyanya seraya menatap dua pemain tokoh utama secara bergantian.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Eng.. Itu.. Kurasa tidak ada, iya kan teme?"

"Hn. Tidak perlu membantu, kami bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah memiliki feeling buruk kalau gadis di depannya ini akan membantunya berakting menjadi gay.

"Ah, jangan begitu, Sasuke-kun! Sudah menjadi kewajibanku membantu para pemain akting. Jadi, katakan saja dibagian mana kalian mengalami kesulitan!" sahut Sakura dengan nada suara yang sangat bangga.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat-saat seperti inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu sebagai sutradara.

"Bagian saat Pangeran dan Ajudan bicara berdua mengenai penolakan si Pangeran atas tawaran Raja."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Naruto dan Sasuke mendelik ke arah Shikamaru.

Sakura menepukkan tangannya sekali, "Oh, yang itu! Baiklah, ayo, biar aku bantu!" tawarnya dengan nada riang, "Dimulai dari membangun chemistry ya, ini akan mempermudah kalian agar tidak terlalu canggung saat akting. Bagaimana?"

-garis-

Oke, Sasuke memang sangat tidak antusias sama sekali, tapi ia merasa bertanggung jawab mengenai perannya dalam drama nista tersebut. Karena itulah, mengingat besok sudah memasuki H-7 festival budaya, ia memilih untuk berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan saat di rumah. Dan perlu diberi garis bawah, bold, italic dan apapun yang menjelaskan bahwa SASUKE MELAKUKAN INI TANPA SEPENGETAHUAN SIAPAPUN. Pemuda dengan model rambut emo itu sadar betul apa akibatnya jika semua orang di rumahnya mengetahui hal ini, apalagi orang tuanya. Ibunya bisa dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa mengetahui anak kesayangannya menjadi seorang gay – Eits, ini dalam arti jika terjadi kesalahpahaman – dan Ayahnya pasti langsung memasung dirinya di kamar seumur hidup karena malu tak tertolong.

Yah, begitulah pemikiran Sasuke setidaknya.

'_Dengar, kalian harus melakukan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jika tidak, maka chemistry antara kalian tidak akan tercipta, dan usaha kalian selama ini pasti akan sia-sia. Oh ya, ditambah lagi kalian akan dijadikan bahan lelucon oleh satu sekolah karena akting kalian yang sangat memalukan. Jadi, lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin, mengerti?' _

Dan perkataan Sakura yang sangat logis itu masih terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Baiklah, ia akan berusaha. Demi harga dirinya – yang mungkin akan sedikit tertolong dengan aktingnya yang bagus.

'_Pertama, jangan menyela atau menolak pengarahanku. Apa yang aku katakan semuanya serius, walaupun mungkin memang konyol. Tapi, ini akan membantu kalian. Kedua, kalian bisa saling lebih membiasakan diri untuk kontak fisik. Tentu saja, tidak harus seperti orang pacaran, ini bisa dilakukan dengan saling berbicara atau saling tatap muka. Aku yakin, untuk yang satu ini tidak terlalu sulit bagi kalian yang sudah lama kenal.'_

Anak bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus mengingat pengarahan Sakura. Sial, tatap muka bagaimana caranya? Masa iya Sasuke harus ber-skype ria dengan Naruto malam-malam begini? Yang benar saja, ia bisa disangka berminat menjadi seorang gay.

Sebentar, pasti ada cara lain..

Sasuke kembali mengingat inti dari pengarahan sang sutradara, '_bisa dilakukan dengan saling berbicara atau saling tatap muka.' _dan biji onyx itu membulat sekilas. Ia menemukan sebuah alternatif lain.

Bertatap muka melalui foto juga bisa 'kan? Yang penting ia membiasakan diri melihat Naruto. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya sudah sangat terbiasa. Sangat.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 168cm itu pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil salah satu fotonya dengan Naruto yang ada di laci meja belajarnya. Ia memilih foto saat mereka liburan musim panas bersama ke Suna. Ah, Sasuke masih ingat kalau ia ke sana karena challenge yang diberikan Itachi.

Malas bolak-balik ke kasur, Sasuke memilih untuk melakukan latihan pribadinya di meja belajar. Lalu, ia pun mulai mencermati sosok Naruto pada foto yang ada di tangannya. Hm, kulit tan, check, 3 garis kumis kucing, check, cengiran lebar, check – tunggu, bukan seperti ini yang diharapkan.

"Hah, sepertinya aku akan tambah gila juga." Gumam Sasuke memprediksi.

Yah, sepertinya memang begitu.

Dan kembali, Sasuke berusaha mengingat arahan konyol dan absurd dari si sutradara, _'Hmm.. kalau sudah saling mengetahui. Yah, membahas apa saja yang sudah kalian hadapi selama ini, mungkin? Biasanya dengan begitu, topik pembicaraan akan semakin panjang dan kalian lebih bisa berinteraksi. Oh, tanpa pertengkaran! Itu wajib!'_

Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat. Baiklah, dengan berat hati ia akan melakukan arahan itu. Mengingat kenangannya bersama Naruto Uzumaki.

Uh, bulu kuduk Sasuke sedikit bergoyang. Yasudahlah, tak apa.

Otak cerdas Sasuke pun memutar ingatan, 12 tahun ke belakang. Saat ia dan pemuda yang tercipta dengan sifat konyolnya. Waktu itu Ibunya sedang mendaftarkannya ke Taman Kanak-kanak dan setelah bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah – yaitu Ibunya Naruto – ia dikenalakan oleh Naruto.

"_Kenalkan, Sasuke-kun, dia Naruto. Kalian akan menjadi teman."_

_Dan cengiran lebar ditampilkan oleh bocah bermata sapphire itu, "Hai, Sasuke! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal ya!" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke kecil pun menjabat tangan Naruto, "Hn."_

Dan untuk berikutnya Sasuke hanya mengingat bagaimana Naruto terus-menerus mengeluarkan cengiran jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Ah, ralat, sepertinya nyaris setiap saat Naruto menyengir.

"_Gomen na, teme. Hehe.."_

"_Ohayou, Sasuke!"_

"_Otanjoubi omedeto, teme!"_

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke~!" _

Mata onyx Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali.

Ah, ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana Naruto berterima kasih waktu itu, saat ia membeli isotonik. Begitu imut untuk ukuran laki-laki, dengan mata berbinar-binar, cengiran lebar, dan – entah ini ilusi atau bukan, tapi Sasuke melihat – sedikit semburat merah di pipi Naruto. Tapi, sejauh ini, sepertinya ia belum pernah melihat Naruto sekedar tersenyum. Selalu menyengir.

Dan tanpa sadar, akhirnya Sasuke mengakui Naruto itu imut.

Sasuke menatap sosok Naruto yang ada di foto itu, menyengir juga. Ia lalu menarik lacinya dan mencari apakah diantara foto-fotonya terdapat sosok Naruto tanpa cengiran, hanya tersenyum. Ya, intinya tidak menyengir. Sedang menatap kesal juga boleh. Eh, tunggu, ia juga sepertinya juga belum pernah melihat Naruto murka. Bagaimana biji sapphire itu berkilat marah?

Ah, payah, padahal Sasuke kenal Naruto sudah lebih dari setengah umur mereka.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut samar, foto yang diharapkannya tidak ada. Heran, dari sekian banyaknya fotonya dengan Naruto tidak ada dimana pemuda tan itu tidak menyengir?

Ia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan semua fotonya dan memeriksanya kembali lebih teliti.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kenapa tidak ada?" gumamnya setelah semua foto kembali diperiksa. Merasa sudah lelah dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih untuk tidur.

Jadi, hasil dari latihan mandiri Sasuke adalah rasa penasaran bagaimana ekspesi Naruto saat tidak menyengir. Sangat melenceng, jauh dari tujuan awal. Bahkan, bisa dibilang tidak mencapai tujuan.

Yasudahlah.

~ To Be Continue~

A/N : Dan beginilah chapter limaa~ semoga reader suka yaa~ ^-^ saya mau pendek kata aja di bacotan chap ini. mwehehe.. Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca ya. Kalau ada saran, kritik, dan komentar silahkan dicantumkan di kotak Review~ :3 ngarep banget-_-

.

.

Akhr kata, See you next chapter yaa! ^^/

Sign, Random98.


	6. Chapter 6

"Baiklah, untuk kelas yang akan menampilkan drama di festival nanti, silahkan bagi perwakilannya mengacungkan tangan supaya di data oleh Osis."

Dan Sakura Haruno mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Dari kelas 2-C akan menampilkan drama apa?"

"Kami akan menampilkan drama yang berjudul 'Prince and His Adjutant'. Durasinya diperkirakan akan memakan waktu 1,5 jam." Jawab Sakura dengan nada senang yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi.

"Oke."

"Sakura, apa tokoh utamanya itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya salah satu perwakilan kelas lain yang duduknya di samping Sakura. Kebetulan perempuan, dan sudah dapat dipastikan kalau ia adalah salah satu Sasuke lovers.

Sakura pun mengangguk mantap.

"Sungguh?! Kyaaa.. Pasti dia sangat keren nanti!" ujarnya histeris, "Oh ya, bagaimana cerita dramanya nanti?"

Sakura mengembangkan senyum misteriusnya, "Rahasia." Jawab Sakura yang disambut raut wajah kesal, "Tapi, kujamin drama ini akan menarik berkat Sasuke. Apalagi, Sasuke akan berperan sebagai Pangeran, si tokoh utamanya." Lanjut Sakura yang dengan sengaja memperbesar suaranya.

Dan setelahnya, Sakura pun sukses membuat ruang rapat gaduh dengan rasa penasaran setiap kaum hawa.

Ah, daya tarik 'Prince of Konoha Gakuen' memang luar biasa.

**-.-.-**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

Story © Random98

Genre : Frendship, Humor, dan **mulai berbau yaoi SEDIKIT**.

Rated : T

Warning :

AU School Life, OOC luar binasa, typo everywhere, bahasa seenak udel, dan untuk sekian kalinya saya tidak pernah bosan untuk memperingatkan bahwa bisa saja anda dirugikan dengan HUMOR GARING KRESKRES.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

Chapter 6 : Goes to Drama!

H-6 sebelum festival drama, kelas 2-C memutuskan untuk melakukan persiapan pada kostum dan dekorasi yang akan digunakan. Setiap pemain diukur badannya, untuk mencari kostum yang pas. Termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka yang paling pertama diukur mengingat perannya yang sangat penting.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Setelah ini kalian akan tetap latihan, oke?"

Seketika dua laki-laki itu melotot mendengar perkataan sang sutradara, "Apa?!" sahut mereka kompak.

Sakura alias si sutradara itu tersenyum, "Aku akan mengevaluasi hasil latihan kalian kemarin. Plus, akan aku bantu untuk aktingnya."

Sasuke dan Naruto seketika menengguk ludah.

Dan datanglah saat-saat ternista ini.

"Oh, Ayolaah, kalian ini! Sekarang sudah H-6 dan kalian belum pernah berakting!" ucap Sakura yang menyadari raut wajah kedua artis utamanya itu berubah menjadi ruwet. "Lagipula, Shikamaru juga sudah angkat tangan saat aku minta."

Bertanggung jawab. Lalu, pasrah. Ya, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan? Toh, sutradaranya adalah Sakura Haruno. Sebesar atau sekuat apapun usaha untuk menolak, tubuh mereka bisa menurut dengan kekuatannya, otaknya juga. Jadi, jangan remehkan perempuan manapun. Karena di balik batu juga bisa terdapat udang cantik.

Oke, lupakan saja kalimat barusan.

**-.-.-**

Hall basket yang akan menjadi panggung drama pun dipilih sebagai tempat latihan. Latihan berakting untuk drama BOYS LOVE. Oh, tentu saja, hanya Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru. Dan untuk alasan tertentu pemuda nanas itu kembali digeret dengan paksa untuk mendampingi latihan.

Yaah, siapa tau Sakura bisa mengancam aktor utamanya sendiri?

"Kita mulai dari pertama ya! Ayo, one, two–"

"Kubilang belum siap!" potong Sasuke yang merasa luar biasa nervous.

Sial, kenapa adegan pertama sudah ada senyum penuh 'arti' seperti itu?! Kenapa juga tidak Naruto saja yang tersenyum?, begitulah batinnya kira-kira.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, kau sudah melakukan persiapan selama 15 menit. Hanya tersenyum biasa, setelah itu adegannya masih jauh dari yang aneh." Sahut Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengerang, "Hanya tersenyum? Baiklah, coba kau berikan contoh padaku, kepala nanas!"

Dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sekenannya.

"Cih, senyum macam apa itu?" cibir Sasuke.

'Seperti kau tau caranya tersenyum saja.' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia tidak berani menyuarakannya, takut membuat latihan menjadi sangat lama. Yaah, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sangat penasaran bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan senyummu lebih bagus darinya, Sasuke-kun! Kau 'kan Prince of Konoha Gakuen, tunjukkan kau lebih menawan!" dan Sakura justru mengompori Sasuke. Ini adalah salah satu triknya.

Sasuke pun terbakar dengan ucapan Sakura, lalu ia tersenyum.

Senyum~

Yah, Sasuke sedang tersenyum. Namun, tidak ada satu orang pun yang terlihat terpesona. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan tampang yang seolah berkata 'He? Apa itu?'

"Mendokusei, itu namanya senyum merendahkan, Uchiha."

"Tatapan matamu kurang ramah, teme."

"Hmm, lengkungan bibirnya juga jelek. Terlihat.. sumbing."

Sang pangeran pun mendelik tidak percaya, "Apa?"

Sakura dan Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Yah, sepertinya ini pekerjaan ekstra bagi keduanya. Mengajari bagaimana tersenyum penuh arti.

**-.-.-**

"I-ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir kita-ttebayo. Lakukan minimal seperti tadi, kau mengerti?" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah tegang. Ia masih terbayang-bayang ancaman setan Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu.

'_Jika Sasuke tidak bisa tersenyum dengan bagus saat aku kembali, maka di akhir drama, scene kalian akan kutambah dengan _adegan itu_! Masa bodoh kalian mau protes seperti apa, aku tidak peduli! Hahaha..'_

Sasuke berdecih, "Aku tahu, dobe."

_Cklek._

"Dia datang." Ucap Shikamaru melihat gadis pinky itu memasuki ruangan, "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk menghindari _adegan itu_."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali, "Baiklah, kita mulai lagi untuk scene yang pertama. Ingat! Ini yang terakhir, mengerti? Kalau kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik, maka R18 menunggu kalian di akhir drama."

"O-oke-ttebayo.."

"Hn."

Ya, hukumannya adalah 'adegan itu'. Dan adegan itu sendiri adalah sesuatu berbau R18. Che, Siapa bilang Sakura menjadi sutradara dengan sungguh-sungguh? Ia juga sedang sambilan sebagai fujoshi.

Sakura kemudian menepuk tangannya, "Ready!"

Sasuke dan Naruto lalu menempatkan posisi di panggung.

"Satu.."

Sasuke bernafas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Dua.."

Jantung Naruto menggila – lagi.

"Action!"

Jack Hatton – yang diperankan oleh Naruto – berjalan mendekat, tangannya menggenggam angin. Bergerak seolah membuka pintu kamar di depannya, "Kuda anda sudah siap, Pangeran." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sang Pangeran alias Thomas Denham – yang diperankan oleh Sasuke – pun seolah membalikkan badannya ke arah Jack. Sesaat tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, hanya pandangan yang saling tertaut satu sama lain.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya ke arah panggung, fokus dengan dua aktornya. Adegan selanjutnya adalah penentu apakah hukuman 'adegan itu' akan dijatuhkan kepada mereka atau tidak, 'Kau tidak akan bisa tersenyum.. Tidak bisa, Sasuke.' Batinnya dalam hati.

Naruto melalui detik-detik ini dengan menggenggam tangannya kuat, ia juga mengulum bibirnya sesaat – yang untungnya tidak disadari Sakura sebagai tindakan pengurang rasa tegang, 'Semoga berhasil.. Semoga berhasil.' Do'anya dalam hati.

Thomas alias Sasuke kemudian melengkungkan bibirnya, "Terima Kasih.. Jack."

_Siiing._

Angin berhembus seperti biasanya.

Shikamaru melongo hebat.

Sedangkan, Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar, matanya juga berbinar bahagia, "Cut! PERFECT! Kalian sangat bagus! Hahahaha!" serunya berapi-api, bahkan hidungnya ikut mengembang layaknya om-om mesum berhasil mengintip onsen wanita.

"Mendokusei.. itu sangat.. yah, baguslah. Ya." timpal Shikamaru yang tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia sudah speechless dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Sasuke seketika menghela nafas lega. Ia berhasil.

"Bagus Sasuke-kun! Kau berhasil! Shanaarooo!" ujar Sakura lagi. Oh, kali ini ia sudah sampai tahap berjingkrak-jingkrak senang bukan kepalang. Namun..

_Bruuk!_

Seketika ketiga pasang mata di ruangan itu melihat ke sumber suara.

"Naruto!"

Dan diketahui bahwa pemuda blonde itu telah tumbang.

**-.-.-**

Naruto perlahan mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kedua matanya. Silau. Putih. Sepertinya ia sudah berada di UKS.

"He? Kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto menangkap wajah Sakura yang memenuhi pandangannya, "Uh.. Sakura-chan?" gumamnya seraya berusaha untuk bangun.

"Kau cepat sekali sadarnya, Naruto. Padahal, belum ada 2 menit kau dibaringkan di sini." Sahut Sakura terheran, "Oh ya, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, merasakan apakah ada bagian tubuhnya yang sakit, "Hmm.. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang sakit." jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura berkedip, "Loh, lalu kenapa tadi kau pingsan?"

Naruto gantian berkedip. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian ia mendapatkan kembali ingatan terakhirnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

"_Terima kasih.. Jack."_

A-ah...

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seketika pemuda tan itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Ti–ah.. Maksudku, a-aku tidak apa-apa-ttebayo.. Sungguh! Aku tadi.. dehidrasi. Ya. Boleh aku minta air minum?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengambilkan minum.

Sesaat Naruto menghela nafas, lega. Lalu, ia mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja atasannya untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya – khususnya pada bagian wajah. Huft.. Untung Sakura tidak curiga dengannya.

_Sreek!_

Dan sepasang mata sapphire itu membulat melihat sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya." Ucap Sasuke yang mendapati sahabatnya itu sudah bisa duduk santai di atas kasur.

Entah kenapa Naruto justru mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda Uchiha itu, "Y-ya.. begitulah." Sahut Naruto sekenanya.

Melihat respon Naruto yang aneh, dahi Sasuke berkerut samar. Namun, ia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan mendekati kasur yang ditempati pemuda blonde itu. Lalu, ia meletakkan tas dengan warna oranye-hitam milik Naruto di tepi kasur, "Tas-mu." Katanya singkat.

"Thanks."

"Sakit apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Eh?"

Sasuke berdecak, "Kau sakit apa sampai pingsan begitu, dobe?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di kasur sebelah.

"O-oh.. Itu.. Eng..", Naruto pun kehilangan kata-kata, bingung. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, sampai akhirnya matanya bersibobok dengan sepasang onyx milik Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam, "A-ano.. a-aku.."

Sakura diam-diam tersenyum setan di sudut ruangan. Ia sudah lama mengintip dari sana.

"Demam?" tebak Sasuke.

"E-eh?"

Telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk wajah Naruto yang memerah, "Mukamu merah. Kau demam?"

Naruto seketika meraba wajahnya. Sial, kenapa bisa sangat panas? Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dirinya?!

Merasa bahwa saat ini adalah timing yang tepat sebagai penyelamat, Sakura pun akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian, "Minum-mu, Naruto." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada si pemuda rubah.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto menerima gelas tersebut, lalu menengguk isinya sampai tandas. Ah, itu sangat membantunya.

"Sebaiknya, kau pulang saja, Naruto. Sepertinya kau perlu istirahat." Saran Sakura. Walaupun, ia berani bertaruh bahwa alasan Naruto pingsan bukan karena butuh istirahat, "Ah, Sasuke-kun juga boleh pulang, sekalian mengantar Naruto. Rumah kalian searah 'kan?"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, matanya melebar.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, dan ini tiket untuk kalian." Ucap Sakura seraya menyodorkan empat tiket festival budaya kepada dua pemuda di hadapannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap horor tiket tersebut. Karena bagi mereka, tiket tersebut adalah tiket dengan tujuan neraka yang bernama 'Memalukan'.

"Ajaklah teman atau keluarga kalian berkunjung.. eh, eeng maksudku yaah, bantu-lah yang lain untuk mencari penonton drama kita, ya?"

'Tidak akan!' batin Sasuke dan Naruto kompak.

**-.-.-**

"Eng.. Sepertinya aku akan jalan kaki saja. Aku ingin cepat sampai ru–"

"Naik mobil lebih cepat daripada jalan kaki, bodoh." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Kali ini Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Tidak perlu. Aku akan ja–"

Sasuke seketika menahan pergelangan Naruto, "Apa susahnya menunggu 5 menit lagi, heh?!" gertaknya emosi, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sahabatnya sekarang. Apa segitu inginnya dia pulang?

Sedangkan, Naruto tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan pasrah dengan tangannya yang terus dipegang.

"Duduk." Ucap Sasuke seraya menarik sahabatnya itu untuk kembali duduk.

Naruto mengangguk patuh, ia kembali duduk.

Namun, tangan Sasuke masih memegang tangan Naruto untuk 5 menit kedepan. Mungkin, bagi Sasuke itu adalah bentuk penjagaan agar ia tidak kerepotan mengejar. Tapi bagi Naruto, perlakuan Sasuke adalah penyebab dari tangannya yang mulai berkeringat karena tegang.

Semoga jemputan klan Uchiha selalu tepat waktu.

Do'a pun terkabul, sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan halte bis Konoha Gakuen beberapa saat kemudian. Dan itu adalah menjadi sebuah bukti, bahwa jemputan klan uchiha memang tepat waktu.

"Maaf tuan muda, apakah anda menunggu lama?" ucap sang sopir yang tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu belakang mobil.

"Tidak." sahut Sasuke singkat, "Nanti ambil jalan yang melewati kediaman Uzumaki. Dia sedang sakit." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

Sang sopir berkedip seaat, "Ah.. Ba-baik, tuan."

Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto maju untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan melepaskan pegangannya, "Masuklah."

Naruto mengangguk kaku, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang disusul oleh Sasuke.

Sang sopir pun menutup pintu, dengan gerakan yang sedikit lambat dari biasanya. Karena diam-diam ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah ia tidak salah lihat kalau tuan-nya bergendengan tangan?

**-.-.-**

"Yo, Ototou! Kau sudah pulang?"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar.

Tidak terima diacuhkan, Itachi akhirnya mengejar sang adik, "Hey! Kenapa kau sombong sekali dengan kakak-mu, hm? Apa kau masih marah soal game keberuntungan itu?"

"Urusaii.." sewot Sasuke.

Itachi menyengir lebar, "Sudahlah, toh, kalian berdua sekarang sudah biasa-biasa saja 'kan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menggubris, ia berjalan melewati kakak-nya itu begitu saja. Namun, saat jarak yang ditempuhnya sudah mendekati 15 meter..

"Hey, Sasuke, sebentar lagi di sekolah-mu akan diadakan festival budaya ya?"

Seketika Sasuke meraba kantong celananya. Tiketnya.. hilang. Sial, di mana kertas laknat itu?! Lalu, ia menoleh cepat ke arah Itachi yang sedang memainkan dua tiket nista tersebut dengan senyum yang juga nista, "Hey! Kembalikan tiket itu, baka-nii!" serunya kemudian.

Itachi justru membawa tiket tersebut kabur, "Aku akan memberikan satu tiketnya pada Ibu~" ujarnya.

Sasuke mendelik, dengan secepat kilat ia mengejar, "Itachiiiii!"

Dan adegan kejar-kejaran 'tom and jerry' pun dipertontonkan di kediaman Uchiha yang megah tersebut. Tenang saja, hal ini sudah biasa terjadi selama belasan tahun terakhir. Dan – mungkin – terpelihara sampai nanti kedua putra Uchiha itu menjadi kakek-kakek.

"Ibuu~!"

"Itaachiii!"

Sang Ibu alias Mikoto Uchiha yang dipanggil pun akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, dan mendapati kedua anaknya sedang kejar-kejaran memperebutkan seonggok kertas. Ia menghela nafas, "Ya ampun, hentikan, Itachi! Sasuke, kau juga! Kalian mau sampai kapan kejar-kejaran terus, heh?" omelnya.

Keduanya pun berhenti. Walaupun, mata Sasuke masih mengincar sang tiket dan Itachi yang sibuk mengangkat tiket tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Mungkin, Itachi lupa kalau tinggi mereka hanya selisih 8 senti.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian rebutkan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tiket festival budaya di sekolahnya." Jawab Itachi seraya menunjuk adiknya dengan dagu, "Ayo, bu, kita lihat Sasuke bermain drama!"

Sasuke melotot, "Jangan!" serunya panik.

"Benarkah? Sasu-chan, kau akan bermain drama?" tanya Mikoto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ti-tidak! Aku–"

"Itu bohong, liat saja tiketnya!" sela Itachi cepat.

Seketika Mikoto lompat indah untuk meraih dua tiket di tangan Itachi, maklum ibu-ibu lincah memang seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa gerakan tersebut di mata Sasuke terlihat berjalan dengan lambat alias bermode slow motion. Ia lalu ikut melompat – yang juga terlihat seperti slow motion – untuk merebut tiket. Namun, di akhir pertandingan kecepatan dalam slow motion itu gerakan menjadi normal. Mikoto menang, ia berhasil menggapai tiket tersebut.

Sasuke menganga sejadi-jadinya.

"Wah, benar! Ayo kita ke sana Itachi!" ujarnya bahagia setelah melihat tiket tersebut.

"Oke!" sahut Itachi seraya mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

Aduh, Sasuke ingin mati saja rasanya.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N** : Halooo~ Apa kabar semua? Sudah berjamur-kah? *laludibakarmassadanauthormatilaludiedotensei* (?) Ehem, seperti yang tertera pada profilku yang kurang lebih 'dan kabur entah kapan' jadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelemotan dalam mengupdate ini juga chapter selanjutnya – karena ada sesuatu di RL yang gak bisa diganggu. Tapi, kalo ada kesempatan, nanti ku-update deh~ Wkwkwk. Miiiaanheee~ Hontou ni mian~ :3 *ngeluarinpuppyeyesnojutsu* /loh?/ Dan beginilah chapter 6 dengan segala kemabiguannya, semoga pada suka yaa ^^ Kalo (emang) ada kurangnya, SANGAT dianjurkan untuk review yah? *plaaak! Okeoke, mari lanjut ke bilik

**Nyambung Review** :

Sebelumnya, pengen nyantumin _**special thanks**_ buat :zadita uchiha **Aiko Michishige** Ryuusuke583 **Akita Fisayu** Angel Muaffi **Firebolt2030** Hyull **JulyOLaVera** Kenozoik Yankie **Kuroshiro Ringo** PhoenixBoy3 **Princess Vissa** ReginaSomniiTerra **Uzumaki Dendi** aprilyarahmadani **dame dame no ko dame ku chan** .1 **njhyerim** thaandhie 553 **viraoctvn** Aulia 1299 **Chic White** Jasmine DaisynoYuki **affsaini** chennie21 85 juga buat yang lain yang mungkin belum tercantum namanya, atas fav dan follownya ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA ^o^

**Zadita Uchiha** : Mwehehe.. Maklum, disini aku bikin Saku jadi fujoshi gidu, mwhehehe.. Sankyu udah me-review terus, Semoga suka sama chapter 6 yaa~ ^^

** .1** : Ehem, kamu terus baca aja ya biar tahu sendiri, fufufu.. ^w^ Sankyu udah mer-review, semoga suka sama chapter 6 inii~

**Ryuusuke583** : He? Souka? ._. Aku cuma ngikutin data profil di wallpaper yang ku-download, mwehehe.. Ehemsoaltemenkamuakujadiiriehem. Oke, Sankyu banyak (?) atas ralatnya, semoga kamu suka sama chapter 6-nya~ ^^

**UruRuBaek** : Okeh, ini chapter 6-nya, semoga sukaa~ :3

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Ihihihi.. kalo penasaran terus ikutin ajaa~*cengarcengirkuda* Semoga kamu suka sama chapter 6 ini ya~ ^-^

**Versetta** : Haha.. Latihan kok, kalo gak latihan nanti diomelin sutradara Saku, terus nanti kalo dihukum R18 gimanaa~? Ehemwalaupunauthorjugapengennyadihukumehem oke, ini sudah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka yaa~ ^^

**Aiko Michishige** : Okeh, ini udah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka ya~ :3

**Preview chapter 7**

"_Sa-sasuke.. Ap-apa yang kau la-lakukan-ttebayo?"_

"_Aku yakin kau bisa lebih rileks jika denganku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"_

#*#*#

Last, Happy Ramadhan and See you on next chapter~^^

Sign, Random98.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke memang berbeda dengan Naruto. Sangat berbeda. Baik dari sifat, ciri fisik, imej di muka umum, makanan favorit, skill dan lain-lain. Tapi, ada satu kesamaan kecil yang akan dilihatkan mengenai suatu hal. Suatu yang tabu bagi seorang laki-laki, yaitu.. Gay. Yah, ini masih soal drama itu. Keduanya boleh berbeda dalam memainkan peran, tetapi soal menggali informasi. Tidak jauh berbeda..

Sasuke tercengang, "A.. apa i-ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"_Ah.. Fu-uuh.. Ah! He-henti.. kaa-ahn!"_

Biji onyx itu membulat sempurna.

"_Che, apa kau se-berisik itu?"_

Bibir tipis sang Uchiha bungsu terbuka lebar layaknya mulut goa.

"_He-hey! Ap–umh!"_

"Sialaaaaan!" erang Sasuke seraya membanting Smartphone-nya sendiri, dan tab yang memperlihatkan adegan dojin BoyxBoy R18 itu terbiarkan begitu saja.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

What The..? by Random98

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Frenship/Humor

Rated : (still) T

Tenang, otak author masih polos kayak parutan. HAHAHA...

.

Warning :

AU School Life, OOC luar binasa, typo everywhere (efek kemalasan mengedit ulang *plaak!) , bahasa seenak udel, humor garing KRESKRES, inner diitalic, dan banyak penyelewengan lainnya yang mungkin terkandung.

.

^^ Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Drama ulala~

H-5, sudah saatnya untuk melakukan persiapan lebih ekstra bagi setiap kelas yang akan menampilkan drama. Dan itu artinya, 4 hari lagi sebelum hari kiamat menyangkut 'kelurusan' Sasuke dan Naruto di mata umum. Hah.. sangat susah memang. Bahkan, Shikamaru dan Sakura harus merasakannya sekarang.

Dua tokoh utama drama 'The Prince and His Adjutant' itu sedang bertengkar mengenai adegan yang mereka lakukan tadi. Naruto menuduh kalau akting Sasuke adalah sesuatu berlebihan, sedangkan Sasuke menuduh kalau aktingnya sudah sempurna dan justru Naruto-lah yang kurang bagus aktingnya.

"Kau juga dengar apa kata Sakura, dobe! Kau itu terlalu paranoid!"

"Tapi, ini soal 'kelurusan' kita di mata orang lain, teme!"

Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya yang pusing, "Bagaimana ini? Mereka tidak juga berbaikan." tanyanya pada Sakura yang juga turun tangan dalam pertengkaran ini.

"Iya.." sahut Sakura dengan nada lesu, "Yasudahlah, kita biarkan saja dulu. Latihan harus tetap dilakukan mengingat tinggal 4 hari lagi." Lanjutnya seraya mengambil langkah menjauh dari dua aktor utamanya itu.

"Tapi–"

"Tidak apa, mereka akan berbaikan dengan sendirinya. Toh, hubungan mereka itu sangat erat. Kau juga mengerti 'kan, Shikamaru?" sela Sakura menenangkan Shikamaru yang notabene seorang asistennya sebagai 'pelatih' Naruto dan Sasuke.

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat, "Yaah, baiklah. Kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya menyetujui apa yang dituturkan oleh Sakura. Lalu, ia pun ikut menjauh dari tempat perkara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya, sudah 15 menit berlalu saat ia meninggalkan dua aktor pentingnya itu bertengkar. Well, sepertinya konflik juga pasti sudah meredam, "Shikamaru, bawa mereka ke sini." Titah gadis pinky itu yang disambut ogah-ogahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei.."

"Cepat, pemalas! Kita sudah kehilangan banyak waktu!" sembur Sakura galak. Mungkin dia sudah lapar.

Pemuda dengan nama binatang – yaitu Shika alias Rusa – itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik perkara. _Sial, semua cewek itu garang,_ batin Shikamaru merutuk. Langkahnya lalu terhenti pada satu ruang kelas kosong, tangannya membuka daun pintu dan–

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKHHH!"

_**Flashback On.**_

"Kau pikir aku tidak tertekan, eh? Aku SANGAT tertekan, bodoh!" erang Sasuke frustasi, "Bahkan, Itachi dan Ibuku akan melihat drama ini. Aargh, ini benar-benar.."

Naruto melongo, "Yang benar? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tiket sialan itu lolos dari kantongku!" jawab Sasuke setengah merutuk.

"Ya ampun, teme.."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lelah, "Bagaimana dengan tiket-mu, Naruto?"

"Aku buang di jalan." Jawab Naruto singkat dengan tampang polos.

Hening sesaat..

Sial, kenapa Sasuke tidak melakukannya juga?

_~Ada pesan, Sasu-chaan~ Aku menyayangimu~! Muaach! Muaach!~_

"Ha?" Naruto melongo saat mendengar ringtone ponsel milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya keras. _Itachi sialan, _batinnya kesal.

_~Ramen itu enaaakh! Naakh~ naaakh~_

Kali ini Sasuke berdecih mendengar ringtone ponsel Naruto, "Maniak ramen yang menjijikan." Cibirnya. Sedangkan, Naruto yang dicibir hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Lalu, secara bersamaan mereka membuka pesan dari Sakura tersebut dan dua-duanya berisikan tulisan yang sama, yaitu–

_Cepat kembali latihan-shannarooo! Ah, atau kalian mau kuberi adegan tambahan di ranjang, hm? HMM?! ^/^_

Seketika bulu kuduk Sasuke dan Naruto bergoyang dangdut membacanya.

"Ne, Sasuke.. Sebaiknya, kita mencobanya lagi. Sekali saja." Usul Naruto, "Tapi, jangan berlebi–"

Mata Sasuke mendelik tak suka, "Kau ingin bilang kalau aktingku berlebihan?" semburnya dengan suara horor. Astaga, Naruto sangat paranoid!

"Ti-tidak!" sela Naruto cepat dengan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Maksudku.. itu.." dan Naruto sudah kehilangan kata-katanya. Aduh, sebenarnya siapa yang patut Naruto salahkan dalam drama sialan ini?!

Sasuke seketika menggengam kedua tangan Naruto dengan paksa, "Jadi, maksudmu menggengam seperti ini sudah berlebihan?"

"Lepaskan tanganku, teme!"

"Berpegangan tangan itu tidak berlebihan, Naruto. Jika dibandingkan–"Sasuke mengubah posisi Naruto menjadi memunggunginya, lalu tangannya memeluk Naruto dari depan, "Nah, seperti ini. Kau pikir berlebihan yang mana, heh?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto.

Seketika bulu kuduk Naruto bergoyang disko, "Apa yang kau lakukan, teme?!" hardiknya seraya melepaskan diri dari '_pelukan hangat'_ Sasuke.

"Aku sedang melatihmu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Melatih apanya?! Kau justru membuatku merinding!" sahut Naruto setengah menjerit seraya mengelus lengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin jatuh pingsan secara absurd lagi karena Sasuke, "Lagipula, itu terlalu berlebih–"

"Berhentilah menjadi paranoid, Naruto."

Kali ini mata Naruto langsung melebar ketika Sasuke memperpendek jarak antara wajah mereka. Bahkan, sebelah tangan Sasuke mempersepit gerakan Naruto dengan berada di sisi kiri kepalanya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan, teme?! Ja-jauhkan wajahmu yang aneh itu!"

Sasuke bergeming sebelum akhirnya ia semakin memperkecil gerakan Naruto dengan meletakkan tangannya lagi di sisi kanan kepala Naruto, "Wajahku aneh, eh?" lalu ia semakin memperpendek jarak, "Coba kau lihat baik-baik wajahku, Naruto, dan katakan di mana anehnya."

Naruto sempat menahan napas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali angkat bicara dengan susah payah, "Sa-sasuke.. Ap-apa yang kau la-lakukan-ttebayo?"

"Heh.. Sudah kubilang, aku sedang melatihmu, Naruto."

Naruto berkedip beberapa detik. Tunggu, apa benar tadi Sasuke menyeringai? Apa suara Sasuke terdengar _berbeda_ barusan? Aduh, kenapa mendadak dadanya terasa aneh lagi!?

Naruto menjerit dalam hati, "_AAKH, TIDAAAK!"_

_Sreeek._

Dan dua kepala yang saling berdekatan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang menampilkan sosok Shikamaru. Oh, tumben sekali mata yang biasanya terlihat sayu itu melebar? Seperti tengah menatap sesuatu yang – tunggu! POSISI MEREKA!

Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berteriak secara kompak, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKHHH!"

_**Flashback off**_

"AAAAAAAAKHH!"

Seketika Sakura meninju tembok di sampingnya dengan keras saat mendengar _jeritan_ dari kelas sebelah yang menjadi tempat pertengkaran aktor utamanya. '_Sekarang apa lagi?!'_ Batinnya emosi. Lalu, ia bergegas ke sumber suara dengan langkah kaki yang lebar.

"Ada apa lagi, hah?!" tanya Sakura emosi begitu sampai pada ambang pintu kelas.

Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab diantara tiga manusia yang tergolek lemas itu. Sasuke sibuk berpegangan pada tembok, Naruto sedang meringkuk di lantai, dan Shikamaru terduduk lemas tapat di depan Sakura.

Sakura lalu mengerutkan dahi – ehemlebarehem – nya menyadari keadaan tak lazim ini, "Tunggu, kalian kenapa?"

Dan Sakura hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari tiga laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Habis melihat hantu?"

Lagi-lagi tiga manusia itu menggeleng.

"Lalu, kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?"

Kali ini gelengan keras yang diterima Sakura sebagai jawaban.

Sakura bertopang dagu beberapa saat, "Oh, kalian menahan pipis ya?"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!?" sahut Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto memeluk kedua kakinya dengan tatapan horor keluar jendela kamarnya. Pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dengan kejadian tadi. '_Bagaimana bisa sifat Sasuke berubah drastis seperti itu?!'_ Batinnya terheran juga ketakutan. Ia sangat khawatir kalau-kalau ternyata sahabatnya itu sudah 'banting setir' karena tokoh yang mereka perankan. Apalagi mengingat saat..

"_Terima kasih, Jack."_

"_Heh.. Sudah kubilang, aku sedang melatihmu, Naruto."_

Jantung Naruto pun kembali menggila dengan absurdnya, "_Astagaa! Kenapa dadaku terasa aneh mengingatnya?!"_ batinnya menjerit frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan hal yang menimpanya ini. Merasa butuh ketenangan, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyantap ramen cup yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Aduh, harumnya sangat menggoda-ttebayoo~" Ucap Naruto begitu membuka tutup cup, "Ittadaki–"

_Kriiiing!_

Naruto mendesah begitu ponselnya berdering keras, "Mengganggu saja." Rutuknya kesal. Lalu, ia meraih ponselnya tersebut dan menerima panggilan tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, "Halo?"

"Dobe.."

Mata sapphire Naruto melebar sesaat, "O-oh, kau teme. Ada apa?"

"Kotak pensilmu ketinggalan." Jawab Sasuke di sebrang sana.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku sudah memasukkannya." lalu, Naruto beranjak menuju meja belajarnya dan mengecek tasnya yang tergeletak, "Heee! Benar, ketinggalan-ttebayo! Aduh, bagaimana ini, teme? Besok ada PR dari guru Kakashi dan aku belu–"

"Ada padaku. Cepat, kau ambil sekarang."

Naruto kemudian menutup ramen cupnya supaya tidak menjadi dingin, "Oke, kau ada dimana?"

"Di depan rumahmu."

Seketika gerakan Naruto terhenti, "He? Kau ada di depan ru–"

"Sudahlah, cepat ambil, Dobe."

_Tut.. tut.. tut.._

Begitu telepon diputus, Naruto pun mendongak keluar jendela dan terlihat Sasuke sedang menunggunya dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah kotak pensil, "Wah, sungguhan."

Yah, mungkin Naruto memang jarang mendapat perlakuan baik hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mampu membuat hati para gadis luluh lantak itu.

Lalu, dengan langkah lebar pemuda blonde itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Wah.. Tumben sekali kau baik hati begini, teme?"

Sasuke berdecih ria mendengar sambutan sahabatnya itu, "Seharusnya kau ucapkan 'terima kasih' terlebih dahulu, dobe."

"Oh, oke, terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantar kotak pensilku, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Nah, berikan padaku sekarang. Aku yakin kau orang sibuk jadi tidak–"

"Aku bukan orang sibuk." Sela Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memberikan kotak pensil di tangannya, "Lain kali jangan ceroboh, aku tidak sudi dibuat repot terus."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh ya, Naruto.."

"Hm?"

"Soal tadi–" kali ini Sasuke ikut menggaruk tengkuk yang jarang sekali dilakukannya, "Oh, lupakan saja. Maksudku, kata Sakura, kau harus banyak berlatih bagaimana pun caranya supaya kau tidak nervous."

Naruto mengerang, "Tapi, itu sangat sulit, teme! Bagaimana pun juga aku seorang pria _lurus_, dan tidak mungkin bisa tiba-tiba menghilangkannya!"

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

Naruto tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdengar _berbeda_.

"Kau sudah melihat bagaimana sikapku tadi, bukan?" kata Sasuke seraya semakin memperkecil jarak dengan tatapan mata yang dalam ke arah Naruto, "Itu soal berganti sosok saja."

Naruto tanpa sadar menahan napas melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kembali aneh.

"Kau bisa berlatih denganku jika kau mau." Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dan melengkungnkan bibirnya yang biasanya terlihat lurus, "Aku yakin kau bisa lebih rileks jika denganku. Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?"

_DEG..DEG..DEG!_

Jantung Naruto serasa bisa meledak sekarang juga, sehingga ia hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa menit.

Sasuke masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Naruto..?"

"Aa.. I-itu.." Naruto menarik napas panjang, "Se-pertinya bo-boleh juga-ttebayo. Ya."

Oh, Naruto bisa melihat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Bagus." Kata Sasuke, lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naruto dan beralih ke kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya perlahan, "Kita mulai besok, ganbatte, dobe."

Nyawa Naruto rasanya melayang keluar tubuhnya melalui mulut, bukan ubun-ubun.

Sedangkan, di pihak lain – Sasuke – terlihat sangat amat terhibur dengan sikap Naruto barusan, _"Benar-benar berbeda."_ batinnya membandingkan ekspresi Naruto di foto yang selalu menyengir itu. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke menikmati perjalanannya pulang dengan perasaan riang gembira layaknya anak gembala.

Akhirnya, ia benar-benar mendapat satu ekspresi Naruto selain menyengir. Hmm, sepertinya Sasuke harus mencari cara untuk mendapat ekspresi lain dari Naruto. Saat latihan, tentu saja.

'_Jaa, dou suru?'_

**.-.-.-. To Be Continue.-.-.-.**

A/N :Yoshyoshyoshyosh~ Beginilah chapter 7, lebih ambigu memang. Dan kayaknya terlalu cepet alurnya? Iya gak? Iya? Yaudah, terlanjur.. hikz. *gulinggulingfrustasi* Soal dramanya nanti aku coba di chapter 9 kalo gak 10. Jadi sabar yaa? Mau baca terus kan? Mau kan? Mau kaaaan? *plaaak!* Oke, kalo ada kesalahan yang fatal – dan aku yakin banyak banget – tolong kasih tau aja lewat kotak Revieww~ =w= berujungmodus. Oke, kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah menghabiskan hidup kamu – waktu kita itu hidup kita kan'? – buat baca fic inii. Terima kasih semuanyaa~ ^^

**Preview chapter 8**

"_Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pergantian sosok-ku?"_

"_A-aku.. a.. itu.."_

"_...apa?"_

"_... ya, kupikir seperti itulah yang kurasakan."_

And, See you next chapter ^^/


	8. Chapter 8

What The..? © Random98

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Frenship/Humor

Entah kenapa belom berani masukin genre romance, takutnya gagal ._.

Rated : (still) T

.

Warning :

AU. School Life, OOC luar binasa, typo everywhere, bahasa seenak udel, humor garing KRESKRES, dan banyak penyelewengan lainnya yang mungkin terkandung.

.

^^ Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Let The Feeling Flow!

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pergantian sosok-ku?"

"Sangat menyeramkan! Horor! Seperti kutukan dan hantu, kau tahu?!" jawab Naruto dengan setengah berteriak, "Aku bahkan nyaris gila karena terbayang oleh sosok lain-mu itu, teme!"

Sasuke terlihat mengulaskan senyum yang mampu membuat sejagad kaum hawa itu pingsan. "Bukankah bagus? Itu artinya aku berhasil menguasai peranku."

Naruto pun mengerang keras.

Ini benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya oleh Naruto. Ternyata selama ini Sasuke bertingkah aneh karena sedang melakukan pergantian sosok yang tidak diketahuinya. Entah Naruto harus menanggapi seperti apa, ia kesal karena merasa dijadikan mainan oleh Sasuke, tapi ia juga merasa lega kalau sifat Sasuke yang aneh itu hanya akting belaka.

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan dengan sifat peranku itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "He? Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Jawab Sasuke sinis, "Itu akan menentukan caraku untuk membantu-mu."

Pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Hoo.. seperti itu ya?"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke singkat seraya menyeruput jus tomat kesukaannya.

Naruto pun telihat bingung, ia memutar sumpitnya pada ramen cup yang ada di hadapannya, "Hmm.. sepertinya kalau aku jelaskan akan sangat panjang. Dan aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana."

"Susunlah dulu dalam otak kecilmu itu, aku tidak sudi mendengar ocehanmu yang ke sana kemari." Kata Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menyantap sushi miliknya.

"Che, aku tahu! Aku tahu!" sahut Naruto sebal.

Lalu, dua pemuda itu pun melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka masing-masing. Sasuke melahap sushinya dengan tenang, juga meminum jus tomatnya dengan nikmat dan penuh perasaan cinta. Bagaimana-pun juga, seperti sejagad fans Sasuke Uchiha ketahui, pemuda yang satu itu adalah pecinta tomat. Sedangkan, di sebelah Sasuke ada Naruto dengan ramen cup dan raut wajah berpikirnya. Pemuda dengan garis pipi itu sedang tidak dapat menikmati makanan kesukaannya dengan nikmat.

Naruto harus menyusun secara kronologis tentang imbas dari sosok lain Sasuke terhadapnya dengan cepat. Ia tahu mereka sudah nyaris kehabisan waktu untuk drama itu. Drama sialan itu.

_Sluuuurrp! _

_Nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam_

'Pergantian sosok Sasuke pertama kali adalah...'

_Glup! _

_Telan. Aih, nikmat sekali pastinya._

'Oh, saat kami latihan drama. Tentu saja.'

_Sluuuurrp!_

_Nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam_

'Pertama kali latihan waktu itu dibantu Shika. Lalu dibantu Sakura-chan.'

_Glup!_

_Ah.. enaak._

'Dengan Shika kami diminta membaca teks narasi. Lalu, dengan Sakura-chan langsung praktik akting.'

_Sluuuurp!_

_Nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam_

'Waktu itu praktik pertamanya adalah.. oh, aku menyiapkan kuda itu, dan sasuke berterima kasih seraya...'

"_Terima kasih.. Jack."_

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto pun tersedak ramennya sendiri dengan kepala yang memerah seluruhnya, "UHUK! Uhuk! Uhuuk!"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya tengah fokus menikmati jus tomat tercinta pun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Uhuk! Sasu-uhuk! To-uhuk! UHUK! Tolong!"

Sasuke berkedip, ia lalu melirik ke botol jusnya. Isinya masih ¾ botol. Semua orang di dunia juga tahu kalau hidangan ternikmat adalah pada suapan terakhirnya. Dan jus kesukaannya ini..

"UHUK! OHOK! OHOK!"

Akhirnya, antara perasaan tidak terima yang luar biasa besar dan kasihan akan nyawa sahabatnya yang terancam melayang, Sasuke dengan dermawannya memberikan jus tomatnya kepada Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu pun langsung menengguk jus tomat yang diberikan hingga tandas. Sedangkan, Sasuke diam-diam hanya dapat menengguk ludahnya sendiri melihatnya.

Haaah.. sulit memang rasanya.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Kalau makan jangan rakus, bodoh." Dengusnya kesal.

Naruto hanya menggeleng dengan telapak tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana pertanyaanku sebelumnya? Kau sudah bisa menjelaskan?"

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang.

"Naruto..?"

"A-aku.. a.. itu.."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Uh.. Terima kasih ya, teme! Lain kali saja aku beri tahu. Daah!" setelah mengatakannya, Naruto lalu pergi menjauh secepat kilat. Meninggalkan rasa heran pada Sasuke dan juga..

Sasuke menatap botol kosong yang ditinggalkan Naruto. Ya, jus tomat. "Sialan kau, Naruto.." desisnya. Well, sepertinya tuan muda Uchiha ini sudah dirasuki dendam yang kesumat.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur begitu selesai dengan tugasnya besok. Di hembuskannya nafas yang tak lega juga tak biasa, karena sebenarnya ia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar. Tidak. Naruto tidak sebodoh itu juga sebenarnya, ia hanya kehilangan fokusnya dan terpaksa harus menuliskan sesuatu untuk menjawab tugasnya.

"_Apa yang kau rasakan dengan sifat peranku itu?"_

"_Terima kasih.. Jack."_

**Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

"Aaaaaaah!" dan akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menjerit di dalam selimut. Kalau sudah begini, tidak salah 'kan jika Naruto sampai kehilangan fokus untuk tugasnya besok?

Jadi, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya? Aiih, ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Yang benar saja ia harus menjelaskan secara detail? Kalau sebenarnya saat Sasuke berubah sosok Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan jantungnya, bahkan Naruto sendiri sampai pingsan. Oh, tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Dunia tidak boleh tahu. Ia bisa dianggap sudah tidak normal lagi!

_~Ramen itu enaaakh! Naakh~ naaakh~_

Mendengar ponselnya mendendangkan nada pesan yang – sesungguhnya sangat ambigu – khas itu, Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya di balik selimut untuk meraihnya.

_Form : HarunoSakura_

_To : CC 2-C group_

_Selamat malam, minna!_

_Seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan sebelumnya, kelas kita akan melakukan gladi resik untuk drama dua hari lagi. Lalu, besok akan ada pembuatan dekorasi. Karena itu, aku ingin mengingatkan kalian semua. Tolong kerjasamanya, oke? Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik!_

_p.s : Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bolos latihan 5 kali. Aku benar-benar akan memperhitungkan hukuman untuk kalian jika saat gladi resik akting kalian belum juga bagus. INGAT ITU!_

Seketika rasa pusing yang luar biasa menyerang kepala Naruto, dengan kesal ia melemparkan ponselnya sembarang arah. "Sialaaan!" umpatnya seraya mengacak-acak kepalanya sendiri.

_~Ramen itu enaaakh! Naakh~ naaakh~_

Aduh, pesan apa lagi sekarang. Dan tumben sekali ponselnya tidak langsung mati begitu dilempar?

Setelah menyisir di kasurnya hasilnya nihil, akhirnya Naruto turun dari kasurnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Dengan malas ia menurunkan kedua kakinya, lalu–

_Prak!_

Ah, ternyata tepat di bawah kakinya.

Namun, karena merasa terlalu lelah untuk memungut, pemuda dengan marga Uzumaki itu akhirnya memilih menggerakkan jempol kakinya beberapa senti untuk menekan tombol 'buka'.

_From : UchihaSasuke_

_Cepat atau lambat, kau harus memberiku penjelasan, Naruto. Aku tidak sudi dihukum karena kebodohanmu!_

Naruto tertegun sesaat. Eeh, bahasa macam apa yang Sasuke gunakan sebenarnya? Itu terdengar seperti.. ah, lupakan saja. Naruto pun akhirnya menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur.

Kembali lagi ke permasalahan..

Bagaimana Naruto akan menjelaskannya?

Hmm.. sepertinya Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sasuke menengguk jus tomatnya, kali ini untuk botol kedua dari tiga botol jus yang dibawanya dan telah disembunyikan di suatu tempat. Yep. Ia telah meminta khusus kepada Ibunya agar membuat jus tomat yang banyak HANYA UNTUK SASUKE SEORANG. Entah kenapa, setelah pengalamannya kemarin Sasuke semakin sensitif dengan minuman favoritnya itu. Walaupun, sebenarnya sangat berlebihan.

Untunglah para fans Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerbitkan majalah mingguan tentangnya. Bisa luluh lantak imejnya yang stay cool dan terkesan cuek, karena seonggok jus tomat kesukaannya. Dan jika begitu sangatlah tragis akhirnya.

"Jadi..?"

Naruto menghela napas, "Entahlah, teme."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'entahlah'?!" Sasuke mendelik tajam. Jelas ia sangat kesal mendengarnya. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang diinginkannya.

"Aku bingung!" jawab Naruto frustasi. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai menjambak rambut jabriknya, "Aku tidak dapat menyusun kata-kata! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya! Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan hal ini semalaman, temeee!"

Sasuke berdecih ria, "Dasar bodoh.."

"Iya! Aku bodoh, dan kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi, Sasu-uke!"

"Apa?!"

"MAAF, LUPAKAN SAJA UCAPANKU!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Dobe."

"Kubilang maaf!"

"Jika kau menyebutku seperti itu lagi–"

"Maaf, Sasuke, Maaf!" potong Naruto cepat dengan napas terengah-engah.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan terkepal pun menghela napas, dan kembali ke tempat semula untuk menengguk jus tomat tercinta nan terkasih. Oke. Sabar, Sasuke.

Hening pun menyergap. Angin yang berhembus pelan dan teriknya matahari yang menyinari mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas kejadian sebelumnya. Apalagi, jus tomat yang ditengguk Sasuke atau ramen cup milik Naruto yang telah tandas itu. Ehm, oke itu agak aneh. Tapi, apalah daya otak penulis sudah mampet.

"Kupikir saat kau berganti sosok.."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke lalu menoleh "...apa?"

"Aku sedang mengolah kata-kata secara perlahan, teme. Sabarlah." Jawab Naruto tetap menjaga emosi, bahkan biji safir itu tetap menatap lurus ke depan. "Pergantian sosok itu membuatku merasa.."

Sasuke manut, pemuda dengan kepala chicken butt itu tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Ehm.. sudah gila. Mungkin."

"Hah?" Oke, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan respon yang satu itu. "Apa maksudmu? Merasa sudah gila? Mungkin merasa sudah gila?"

"Ya."

Sasuke hanya mampu berkedip kali ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan Naruto. Bahkan, dengan mengandalkan otak ber-IQ tinggi yang menjadi warisan klan Uchihanya itu tidaklah cukup.

"Membayangkannya saja membuatku... gugup dan ngeri sekaligus."

"..."

"... ya, kupikir seperti itulah yang kurasakan."

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shikamaru menutup kembali pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Diurungkannya niat untuk menikmati waktu hibernasi ala Shikamaru Nara itu. "Baguslah." Gumamnya kemudian. Lalu pemuda dengan otak jenius itu pun melangkah ke bawah. Ah, sepertinya ia akan tidur di UKS saja dan mengaku sakit pada petugas di sana.

"Permisi.."

"Ha! Tertangkap kau!"

Aduh, sial. Petugas hari ini Sakura Haruno. Shikamaru pun berjalan melewati Sakura dan berbaring di atas kasur. "Kepala-ku pusing, mendokusei.." keluhnya seraya menutup mata perlahan.

Sakura berdecih ria, "Alasan. Kau ingin membolos pelajaran Iruka-sensei 'kan?!"

Shikamaru tidak menggubris, pemuda berkepala nanas itu mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi memunggungi Sakura. Kenapa sulit sekali tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan?

"Ne, ne Shikamaru!" Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Shikamaru kencang, "Kau melihat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak? Kita harus melatihnya lagi sekarang!"

"Mendokusei.." sahut Shikamaru tanpa membuka matanya.

_Plaak!_

"Akh!"

"Bangun kepala nanas!" ujar Sakura nyaris berteriak, "Festival sekolah tinggal hitungan hari, tunjukkan rasa tanggung jawab-mu!"

Akhirnya Shikamaru pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dengan bekas tamparan yang sangat jelas di pipinya. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sakura."

"Hah?"

"Mereka memiliki kesadaran sendiri untuk latihan."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Sungguh?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bohong!"

"Terserah saja.. kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di atap sekolah sekarang."

Sakura menjerit tertahan, lalu dengan cepat dan bertenaga super ia menarik Shikamaru kembali ke atap sekolah. "Ayo kita lihat!" katanya girang. Sedangkan, pemuda yang menjadi korban tarikan itu hanya pasrah.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Kau yakin, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Aku.. sedang dirasuki sosok Jack?" jari Naruto menunjuk hidungnya. Sungguh, darimana orang sepintar Sasuke Uchiha bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Biarkan sosok itu ada di dalam dirimu." Jawab Sasuke tenang, "Setidaknya sampai drama kita selesai."

"Begitu?"

"Hn."

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit tan itu masih mencoba untuk menerima anggapan terhoror yang pernah ia dengar, bahwa 'Sosok Jack Hatton sedang bersemanyam di dalam dirinya.'

"Ayolah, Naruto. Kau membuang waktu."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa–" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya untuk kesekian kalinya, "Aku masih sadar tapi, ada 'roh' lain di dalam diriku! Aku tidak percaya! Itu mengerikan!"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah, maksudku begini, kau merasa seperti itu karena itu bentuk penjiwaan-mu terhadap tokoh Jack." Jelas Sasuke sesederhana mungkin.

"Penjiwaan?"

Tangan Sasuke menepuk lelah wajahnya sendiri. Ya ampun..

"Teme!"

"Terserahlah! Aku sudah pusing menjelaskannya padamu," sahut Sasuke ketus, "Yang jelas, dengan perasaan-mu yang begitu ketika melihatku menjadi Thomas, kita bisa mulai latihan. Sekarang."

"Apa?!"

"Biarkan perasaan itu mengalir, Naruto."

Hening seketika. Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Dengan kesal pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu pun menyeret tangan Naruto untuk berhenti mondar-mandir tidak jelas layakanya alat setrika.

"Kita mulai latihan. Sekarang. Dimana naskah-mu?"

"Hah?"

"Naskah-mu, Dobe!" ulang Sasuke yang nyaris menjerit. Oh, sepertinya urat kesabarannya akan putus jika Naruto kembali ber-hah ria.

Sedangkan, di lain sisi atap sekolah..

"Lihat, Shikamaru! Mereka latihaan!" bisik Sakura tanpa bisa menahan untuk mengguncang tubuh pemuda nanas itu. "Ouhh! Imut sekali merekaaa! Kyaa~!"

Shikamaru tidak dengar, telinganya sudah lebih dulu disumbat dengan jarinya.

"Aku yakin, dengan begini drama kita akan sukses! Hahaha..."

Shikamaru tetap fokus mengintip.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat seberapa jauh mereka berakting."

**-To be Continued-**

A/N : Selesaaaiii~ beginilah chapter 8 dari **What The?** Hahaha! Dengan begini, hanya tersisa dua chapter lagii buat dramanyaa! Hahahaha.. jujur, saya seneng banget bisa nulis fic SN sejauh ini. Apalagi, ada yang bersedia baca, bersedia review, bersudi ria (?) ngeklik fav or follow, huhuhu.. aku terharu. TT-TT /lebay/ Makasih ya wahai reader tercintaaa~ ai lop yu pull! *kecup jauh reader satu-satu lalu dibacok* /RIP Author, RIP English/ well, author hanya manusia biasa yang males ngedit kalo udah ngupload ke FFn, jadi maap ya kalo ternyata banyak typo atau bahasa yang ternyata aneh. Mwehehe.. untuk itu para reader boleh mengingatkan lewat kota Review. /okeberujung modus./

**Preview chapter 9**

"_Kiii~ba!"_

"_Oh.. Kau, Sakura?"_

"_Sasuke.."_

"_Ada sesuatu di mata-mu."_

Sekian dan terima kasih. See you on next chapter~ ^^/

Random98.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kupikir, aku tidak menginginkan hal lain, Jack. Aku tidak menginginkan takhta. Aku tidak menginginkan harta. Bahkan, wanita. Aku hanya ingin bebas, melakukan apapun yang kumau selama aku hidup. Seperti burung yang bebas untuk terbang setinggi-tingginya."

"..."

"Tapi, manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri, kau juga tahu itu. Karena itu, aku butuh ajudanku, Jack Hatton, untuk membantuku dan untuk di sampingku. Selamanya."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What The? by Random98

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Freindship / Humor / Romance?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, feel plus humor gatot, dan balabalabalabalala~

Rated : T

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : ARE YOU READY?!

Kelas 2-C yang biasanya berisi jejeran meja dan kursi itu telah diubah sedemikian rupa, hal ini dilakukan untuk mempermudah mereka dalam mempersiapkan drama. Beberapa anak telah berkumpul sesuai dengan bagian tugasnya. Semuanya tampak sibuk dan riuh. Tapi, tetap fokus entah bagaimana caranya. Luar biasa bukan jika banyak orang bisa bekerjasama dengan baik? Misalnya, Shikamaru yang merangkap sebagai aktor juga pengarah ini...

"Waktu pergantian setting tidak boleh terlalu lama." Shikamaru mulai mengarahkan tim dekorasi, "Paling tidak, dilakukan selama narasi dibacakan saja. Oh ya, Tenten!"

"Ya?"

"Kau yang membaca narasi?"

Gadis bercepol itu mengangguk, "Kenapa, Shikamaru?"

"Bawakan naskahnya kemari," pinta Shikamaru seraya menggerakkan tangannya. Lalu, ia menggumam terima kasih saat naskah itu diberikan Tenten padanya, "Berapa lama kau membaca setiap bagian narasi?"

"Hmm.. satu menit, kurang lebih?"

Lanjut, bagaimana Sakura Haruno yang bertugas sebagai sutradara dan penanggung jawab..

Sakura mencermati semua kostum yang ada di hadapannya, mata hijau terang itu dengan teliti melihat satu per satu. Tidak boleh ada kurang kostum atau kerusakan kostum, dan bahkan salah ukuran. Karena besok adalah H-1, semua harus benar-benar siap. "Kau yakin semua kostum sudah siap, Ino?"

Ino mengacungkan jempolnya, "Tenang saja, semua oke!"

"Ino-san," satu-satunya pemuda berkulit pucat di kelas 2-C itu menunjuk salah satu kostum untuk pangeran yang digantung, "Kau tidak jadi menambahkan bulu di topinya?"

Ino tercenung, "A-ah.. kau benar, Sai." Katanya, "Semuanya belum oke!"

Sakura pun jawdrop seketika. "Cepat selesaikan persiapan kostumnya, Pig. Besok hari H. Dan harus teliti, oke?" lalu gadis bersurai pink itu berjalan menuju laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di pipinya. Senyum cerah Sakura pun tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya, bahkan sesekali ia melompat kecil layaknya anak kecil yang kegirangan.

"Kiiii~ba!"

"Oh.. kau, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum yang belum juga hilang, "Bagaimana brosurnya? Sudah siap?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"..."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat menguasainya, eh?"

Naruto menarik tangannya secepat kilat, "Ti-tidak, aku.. se-sebenarnya aku–"

"Sudahlah, kita istirahat sebentar," Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di lantai lalu menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, "Duduklah, Naruto. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Naruto manut, "Ada apa? Akting-ku masih ada yang kurang ya?"

"Tidak. Aku malah sangat heran kenapa kau bisa secepat ini berakting." Sasuke lalu menengguk minumannya, "Padahal, perannya menjadi seorang gay. Jangan-jangan, kau sangat tertarik untuk 'belok' ?"

"A-apa?!"

"Kau yang pertama mengungkit-ngungkit masalah gay ini, Naruto. Kau dan Itachi. Apa secepat itu kau lupa?"

Sasuke benar. Ah, kenapa drama ini membuat semuanya terasa begitu lama? Apa sebanyak itu hal yang telah terjadi? Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Ah.. itu.. benar juga ya? Hehehe..."

Pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. "Jadi, kenapa kalian mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu? Bahkan, sebelum drama aneh ini diusulkan."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menengguk minumannya dengan pandangan menghindari sahabat seumur hidupnya itu. Sebenarnya, Itachi Uchiha sudah lama tidak menghubungi Naruto lagi karena kesibukannya, tapi untuk membeberkan hal ini kepada Sasuke.. apa boleh? Lagipula, belum ada pernyataan selesai dari Itachi. Dan itu artinya jika ia membeberkannya sekarang nyawanya bisa melayang.

"Dobe!"

Kedua bola safir itu mengerjap cepat, "I-iya?"

"Jadi, kau tetap ingin merahasiakannya dariku?"

_Glup._

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!"

Dua kepala itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang secara tidak langsung telah mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Oh, Naruto sepertinya punya pahlawan soal timing. Sedangkan, Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura menyengir kuda, "Maaf telah mengganggu kalian sebelumnya, Maaf ya." ia membungkukkan badan beberapa kali, "Tapi, sekarang sudah waktunya gladi resik pertama kalian. Shikamaru dan beberapa orang lainnya sudah menunggu kalian di hall. Hehe.."

"Bukankah besok gladi resiknya?"

"Bukankah kalian sudah bolos latihan 5 kali denganku?"

Sasuke berdecih ria. "Terserahlah."

Senyum Sakura kembali mengembang. Hee.. sepertinya senyum manis Sakura Haruno tidak akan pudar seharian ini. Apalagi, besok. Yaah.. terang saja, bagaimana Sakura tidak senang? Dua aktor utamanya memang sangat luar biasa. Mereka bahkan masuk list O-te-peh favorit Sakura Haruno.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, dobe? Ayo, ke hall." Ucap Sasuke melihat sahabatnya itu tidak juga bangun dari duduknya. Sepertinya telah mematung di tempat. "Hoi, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Sakura terkikik, "Oke. Aku tunggu di sana ya? Ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Lalu, sutradaranya itu keluar dari atap sekolah dengan langkah kaki yang luar biasa riang gembira melebihi anak gembala. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke harus mencoba jadi sutradara agar dapat merasakan kebahagiaan semacam itu.

"Sasuke.." Naruto akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Apa?"

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke yang berdiri, "Kau tidak gugup?"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada tak acuh, "Toh, mereka yang disana juga sedang berakting."

Aih, ini dia rasa percaya diri dan pemikiran logis seorang klan Uchiha, saudara-saudara. Membuat manik safir seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak berkediip. Membuat jutaan fans klan Uchiha menjerit histeriiis. Membuat author bingung mau ngetik apa lagiii. Hmmm...

Oke lupakan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Naruto untuk pertama kalinya merasa beban hidupnya sedikit ringan. Ia lalu ikut berdiri dan melangkah menuju hall, demi menyongsong hari esok yang...

yang...

...lebih ambigu.

Langkah demi langkah dua anak SMA itu jalani, meter demi meter mereka lalui demi mempersempit jarak dengan hall, tapi tinggal memasuki hall langkah keduanya terhenti. Atensi kedua aktor utama tersebut tertuju pada poster jumbo yang tertempel di pintu hall. Tanpa berkedip kedua bola mata yang berlawanan warnanya itu menatap sang poster.

Apa salah poster, tuan?

"Sasuke.."

"..."

Telunjuk Naruto susah payah diangkat hanya untuk menunjuk sang poster, "Itu.. kita.. gambarnya.."

Pandangan putra bungsu Uchiha itu seketika menggelap, dengan cepat ia merobek poster dihadapannya dan suara 'breeek!' pun terdengar hingga ke dalam hall. Membuat orang-orang di dalamnya heboh keluar untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku perusakan poster.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN POS– oh, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke lalu mendekati sang sutradara yang batal meraung itu, "Apa maksudnya ini, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada garang.

Si gadis pinki itu melangkah mundur ketika Sasuke menyodorkan poster di depan wajahnya, "Ah, itu.. poster. Untuk promosi kelas kita." Jawabnya setengah takut.

"APA?!"

Seketika mereka yang berkumpul di dekat pintu hall menutup kuping masing-masing.

.

.

_**Flashback On**_

Konon katanya, rasa ingin tahu anak itu sangat luar biasa. Lalu, bagaimana dengan rasa ingin tahu anak yang sudah remaja? Yang mulai tahu akan apa yang diinginkannya dan dilengkapi kesadaran penuh. Pasti-kah rasa ingin tahu itu menjadi sangat amat luar biasa? Tidakkah itu semakin berbahaya?

Seperti halnya Sasuke Uchiha saat ini. Remaja dengan usia tujuh belas tahun itu menyimpan rasa ingin tahu terhadap sahabat seumur-umurnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Rasa ingin tahu yang sudah termasuk taraf luar biasa, karena selama ini belum pernah Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tidak pernah tersenyum lebar.

Dalam rencananya, ia akan memanfaatkan momen latihan drama ini untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi, jujur saja, untuk memancing ekspresi yang Sasuke ingin lihat dari Naruto, masih belum ada satupun cara yang melintas di otak jenius Uchiha bungsu.

Manik onyx milik Sasuke diam-diam melirik Naruto. Terus menatap sosok laki-laki berkulit tan itu dengan lekat. Sangat berharap kalau manik safir milik Naruto akan balas menatapnya. Ya, saling bertatapan. Seolah-olah mereka akan terpisahkan. Seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok untuk kembali bertemu.

Eaaaa

Ehm, maaf, itu hanya sedikit hiperbola dan dusta.

"Sasuke, apa kau–"

Dan keinginan terkabul! Manik seindah langit cerah itu akhirnya terarah pada Sasuke. Puji syukur kehadirat ramen dan jus tomat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dalam, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu, dobe?" kilah Sasuke yang sesungguhnya baru saja ingat caranya berkedip, "Aku hanya melihat burung elang disana. Bagus."

Pandangan Naruto seketika mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, "Di mana?"

Aduh, salah taktik, saudara-saudara. Padahal, belum ada semenit pandangan saling tertaut. "Sudah terbang." Kata Sasuke kemudian. "Oi, Naruto.."

Dan manik safir itu kembali pada onyx-nya "Apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Ada apa, teme?"

Sasuke tidak tahu kekuatan itu asalnya dari mana saja. Ada yang bilang dari bumi bagian utara dan selatan bumi. Ada yang bilang dari titik magnetik bumi. Ada yang bilang dari alam. Ada yang bilang dari langit. Serius, Sasuke tidak tahu. Termasuk kekuatan yang membuat tangannya menangkup wajah Naruto saat ini, "Ada sesuatu di mata-mu."

Ada pelangii~ di mata-mu~

Oh.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Sakura yang melihat adegan ini dari luar pintu untuk tidak memotret berulang kali dan menjadikannya poster. Atau Shikamaru yang menganga dengan luar biasa. Oke?

_**Flashback Off.**_

.

.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Itu 'kan hanya poster, lagipula sangat wajar bukan?"

Onyx milik Sasuke kembali membulat sempurna, "WAJAR KATAMU?!"

Bibir Sakura tertarik ke samping, "Ikut denganku sebentar." Kata gadis pinky itu seraya menarik kerah seragam Sasuke dan menggeretnya menjauh dari para pemain lainnya. Sasuke meronta, namun apalah daya tenaga Sakura Haruno sangatlah luar biasa untuk ukuran perempuan. Pemain yang lain menatap kepergian Sakura dan Sasuke penuh tanya, kecuali Shikamaru yang menguap seperti biasa. Baginya rencana Sakura terbaca sangat jelas.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak." Sakura semakin menarik kerah Sasuke supaya posisi kepala mereka sejajar. Lalu, ia merogoh ponselnya di kantong. Terang saja, melihat wallpaper benda kotak bercasing merah itu membuat mata Sasuke kembali terbelalak. "Nah.. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, kau–"

"Keterlaluan?" Sakura mengeluarkan tawa jahat terbaiknya, "Aku tahu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau cepat menunjukkan hasil latihanmu? Aku belum menunjukkan foto kalian yang lain kepada siapapun. Tenang saja."

Foto kalian yang lain?

Batin Sasuke menjerit frustasi. Siluman jenis apa yang berada di dekatnya sekarang ini?! Benar-benar... 'Arrrgh! Sialan!' umpat laki-laki dengan surai emo itu dalam hati.

Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantong. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat puas. "Cepat ke panggung jika kau sudah siap, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke di sudut ruangan.

Aduh, ternyata sutradara jahat sekali.

Tersadar untuk melakukan sesuatu, secepat kilat Sasuke mengejar Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis itu kuat-kuat, "Baiklah," kata Sasuke yang akhirnya memilih manut, "Tapi, berikan ponsel-mu. Sekarang."

Tanpa sepatah kata, hanya seulas senyum manis, Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pemain lainnya. Ia tidak peduli jika memori ponselnya diformat. Toh, di laptopnya foto-foto kesukaannya itu masih utuh. Semuanya.

Khukhukhukhukhu, begitulah kira-kira bagaimana Sakura tertawa nista.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Pangeran..."

Thomas Denham – alias Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah berakting – menoleh dengan wajah datar. Ia tidak berniat untuk membalikkan badan demi Cindy – alias Shion Miiko yang tengah berakting – yang sudah berlari hingga terengah-engah demi mengejarnya. Bahkan, untuk menyahut 'Apa?' pun rasanya rugi sekali.

Cindy berjalan mendekat kepada sang Pangeran impian, yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak sekian lama. Dengan semburat merah pada pipinya ia mulai berbicara, "Kenapa pangeran pergi begitu saja?"

Thomas tetap diam. 'Bukan urusanmu.' Namun, begitu dalam batinnya.

"Sungguh, hamba tidak bermaksud hingga Raja–" Cindy mengambil jeda, gugup. "Eng.. Maksud saya, sulit dipercaya kalau Pangeran belum menaruh hati pada siapa pun sampai sekarang."

Manik kelam pangeran beralih ke arah lain, "Pergilah dariku."

"Pangeran.."

Tanpa peduli Thomas kembali berjalan meninggalkan Cindy. Namun, gadis itu dengan cepat menarik tangan sang pangeran, menahannya untuk pergi. Thomas mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

"Sudah sangat lama, aku menyimpan rasa padamu, Pangeran." Cindy berbicara dengan suara sedikit gemetar, berusaha menyampaikan perasannya. Tidak peduli dengan waktu yang tidak tepat. Ia ingin sang pangeran mengetahuinya, "Pangeran, aku.. aku mencintaimu."

Thomas membalikkan tubuhnya seraya melepaskan tangan Cindy darinya. Menatap gadis dengan surai pirang itu lurus-lurus, membuat si objek pandangan semakin enggan untuk balas menatapnya. Malu. "Cindy.."

Ribuan bunga tiba-tiba saja bermerkaran di hati Cindy. Sepercik harapan akhirnya muncul. Gadis pencinta Thomas Denham itu mengadah, "Iya, pa–"

"Pangeran Thomas! Pangeraan!"

Seketika dua kepala manusia tersebut menoleh ke sembarang arah, berusaha menemukan sosok yang tanpa sadar telah menyela perbincangan mereka. Walaupun, dari masing-masing pihak ada yang merasa diuntungkan – yaitu Thomas – dan dirugikan – Cindy. "Jack?" sang Pangeran balas memanggil panggilan tersebut. Yep, Thomas sudah hapal betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut, Jack Hatton. Perwira pribadi yang ditugaskan untuk membantunya, atau bisa disebut sebagai ajudan.

"Pangeran, pengawal mengkhawatirkan Anda–" Jack Hatton – alias Naruto Uzumaki yang tengah berakting – itu muncul dari semak-semak. Namun, matanya sedikit terbelalak begitu mengetahui ternyata sang pangeran tidak sendiri, "A-ah.. Ma-maafkan saya, Pangeran. Nona Cindy."

"Tidak, kami sudah selesai," sahut Thomas cepat, membuat hati Cindy hancur-lebur hingga seukuran unsur atom. "Dan ada yang harus kita bicarakan soal ini semua, Jack."

"Tapi–"

"Cindy," Thomas kembali menyebut nama gadis desa itu, "Kukira sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus kau sampaikan. Dan aku tidak mau membalasnya."

_**JLEGERR!**_

Bagaikan sebilah pedang beraliran listrik telah tertusuk pada diri Cindy. Sangat jelas dan sadis. Kata-kata itu, 'Dan aku tidak mau membalasnya' . Jelas-jelas ia ditolak. Mentah-mentah.

"Jadi, bisakah aku bicara dengan ajudanku sekarang?"

Belum cukup dengan ditolak, sang gadis desa lalu diusir oleh sang penakluk hati. Perempuan mana yang tidak ingin guling-guling merana hingga terjun bebas dari tebing dengan taman kaktus di bawahnya?

Menyadari situasi yang telah terjadi, Jack pun otomatis merasa bersalah. "Apa bisa kalau ditunda–"

"Tidak," potong Thomas cepat, "Kita harus bicara. Sekarang."

Jack Hatton pun tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengangguk.

"..."

"..."

"CUT!" Sakura lalu berteriak dengan toa-nya, "Bagus! Hahaha.. Aku tahu kalian tidak akan mengecewakanku! KERJA BAGUS, MINNA!"

Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Apa mereka akting sungguhan?"

"Mereka serius?"

"Sial, gay-nya terlihat sangat jelas. Padahal, belum sampai tengah cerita."

Seketika Naruto menjauh ke belakang panggung, pundung di sudut ruangan. Menangisi apa yang telah ia lakukan. Menyadari kalau sahabatnya kembali dirundung frustasi, dengan malas Sasuke pun membuntuti.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"..."

Sasuke semakin mendekat. "Oi, Dobe." Lalu, ia menepuk pundak Naruto dan membuat si pemeran Jack Hatton itu menoleh dengan raut penuh penyesalan. "Itu tanda bahwa akting-mu sukses, bodoh. Untuk apa kau memasang raut seperti itu?"

"Teme.."

"Hn?"

"Kalau seperti ini terus," Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Sepertinya aku akan sulit membedakan mana akting-ku mana kepribadianku sekarang. Bagaimana ini?"

Sasuke tercenung. Tapi, bukan karena pertanyaan Naruto.

Kenapa Naruto terlihat seperti rubah kecil yang terluka dibanding seperti manusia? Lihat, manik safirnya sedikit berair. Rautnya sangat murung. Wajahnya nyaris tenggelam dalam lipatan kakinya. Oh, bahkan tangan berkulit tan itu bergetar.

'Kasihan.'

"..."

"..."

"Tunggu, Sasuke.. kau mau apa?"

Plik!

Sasuke nyaris terjengkang ke belakang begitu menyadari tangannya yang melebar. Ini benar-benar diluar kesadarannya. 'Sialan.' Batin Sasuke malu setengah mati. Bahkan, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Membuat rona merah menjalar tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Ti-tidak!" dan akhirnya Sasuke bergerak seolah meregangkan tangannya, "Tanganku.. sangat pegal."

Aduh, siapa pula yang percaya, Uchiha? Kalau memegang wajah karena melihat ada semut masuk mata sih, masih wajar. Kalau melebarkan tangan dengan tubuh mencondong ke depan karena tangan pegal? Alasan tidak bermutu macam apa itu, hey?!

Dahi Naruto berkerut, "Be-benarkah...?"

"Terserah saja." Sasuke berkata seolah-olah tidak peduli. Lalu, ia pun bergerak menjauhi Naruto, secepat mungkin. Karena wajah Sasuke yang merona tipis dan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu pasti sangat memalukan.

"Sialan." Dan umpatan itu akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Demi bulan dan matahari, pikiran dan tubuh Uchiha Sasuke sesungguhnya tidaklah sinkron untuk saat ini. Hatinya masih berkecamuk menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, sedangkan pikirannya sangat bingung untuk mencari titik terang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa tubuhnya seolah-olah bisa bertindak sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entah bagaimana bisa waktu berjalan dengan cepat bagi Naruto. Rasanya baru 5 menit yang lalu ia menjalani gladi resik, dan sekarang dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam drama yang sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai. Banyak pengandaian yang muncul di benaknya sehingga pertanyaan-pertanyaan memenuhi otak kecilnya. Seperti... Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba tersandung? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia lupa dialognya? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba poperti di panggung rusak? Bagaimana kalau kostumnya tiba-tiba robek? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia kebelet pipis? Kebelet BAB di tengah-tengah pentas? Perutnya mual?

Yah, walaupun jawabannya adalah 'tinggal ke kamar mandi'.

Maklumi-lah, Naruto benar-benar gugup plus bingung.

" – ap, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?"

Konan-sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Naruto Uzumaki tidak langsung menjawab, "Eeh.. tidak tahu, sensei." Jawabnya lesu.

"Gomen ne.. Naruto-kun." Ucap Konan-sensei yang membuat Naruto sontak menatap dengan heran. "Pasti sangat sulit memainkan perannya. Bukan begitu?"

"Sensei.."

"Tapi, kau akhirnya mengusasainya dengan baik. Jadi, aku sangat bersyukur."

Setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Inilah ucapan yang seharusnya ia dengar sejak lama. Inilah ucapan yang seharusnya ia dengar setelah semua usahanya. "Sensei.."

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku.." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, suaranya terdengar serak. Konan-sensei yang mengerti akan hati muridnya itu menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. "Sensei, Aku.."

"..."

"Aku ingin pulaaang!" dan Naruto menangis frustasi sejadi-jadinya. Membuat rasa simpati Konan menghilang seketika, "Aku belum siap, sensei. Aku ingin pulang sajaa!"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

A/N : YEP! Berarti sudah jelas kalau chapter depan dramanya sudah dimulaii~ Selamat ya buat kalian yang nunggu-nungguuu! Hahaha... Sekarang, waktunya berdoa semoga cerita dramanya gak ancur lebur. Soalnya alur buat dramanya sendiri belom dibikin! HAHAHAHA. /laluauthordibakarmasa/

Ehem, oke. Saya inget di chapter awal – di AN tepatnya – saya bilangnya penpik ini bakal end di chapter 5. Hohoho, liat sekarang jadinya? Lumayan panjang ye? Wkwkwk.. Iya, author luput. Author kilap. Tapi, apalah daya datangnya 'ilham' dan inspirasi tidak membuat penpik ini end di chapter 5.

Jadi, masih berkenan ninggalin Review? :3

Masih berkenan baca chapter selanjutnya dan bertemu saya kembali? :*

Random98.

**P.S :**

**Maap gak ada preview chapter kali ini. Dan chapter 10 belum bisa update sampai batas waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Maaf ._. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Satu hari yang lalu..._

"_Aku sudah banyak membantumu, Itachi."_

"_Hn, aku tahu, terima kasih."_

_Wanita di seberang sana terdengar berdecih, "Aku juga butuh imbalan, Orang tua!" katanya menuntut._

_Itachi menghela napas, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kutraktir ramen?"_

"_Kau pikir aku Naruto?!" balas wanita itu sengit, "Berikan aku voucher belanja saja, kau tahu, pakaianku masih kurang. Dan aku harus tampil cantik saat perunjukkan besok. Bagaimana?"_

"_Kau pikir aku orang kaya sejagad raya?" Itachi lalu menggerutu, "Oh, bagaimana kalau aku belikan satu box kertas origami? Dengan gradasi warna ungu yang bagus dan juga yang warna-warni."_

"_Itachiii!" lalu wanita itu merengek._

"_Kenapa? Kupikir kau sangat menyukai kertas," sahut Itachi tanpa merasa bersalah, "Yasudah, akan aku pertimbangkan soal imbalan-mu. Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi. Sampai jupa besok, Konan."_

"_Baiklah, aku tunggu."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What The...? by Random98

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, bahasa acakadulsembletenganbalalahulahula, dan banyak hal-hal yang dengan berat hati harus diterima jika anda membaca fic ini yang tidak dapat disebutkan satu per satu. /Duh,mintaditabokini-_-/

.

.

Chapter 10 : – ROLLING AND ACTION!

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"Apa kita terlambat?"

Itachi menggumam seraya menyandarkan punggungnya supaya nyaman, "Sepertinya, tidak. Ini baru prolog, Kaa-chan." Jawab Itachi.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Ara.. Yokatta."

Itachi balas tersenyum – kikuk. Ia tidak yakin ibunya akan menyukai drama ini. Namun, apalah daya keinginan yang diiringi kemampuan – memiliki tiket hasil rampasan Itachi waktu itu – membuat Mikoto ngotot datang untuk melihat Sasuke berakting. 'Semoga di dekat sini ada ambulan.' Batin Itachi ketika membayangkan ibunya itu mendadak terkena serangan jantung karena melihat anak bungsunya yang... yah, seperti itulah. Walaupun, hanya tuntutan akting, ibu mana yang tidak terkejut?

Well, semoga saja ada ambulan.

Tirai panggung tertutup ketika sang narator selesai membacakan prolog drama. Lalu, terbuka kembali dan menampilkan latar sebuah kamar di istana kerajaan. Disana juga terlihat dua orang yang tengah sibuk menggeluti tumpukan kertas. Mereka Thomas Denham – yang diperankan Sasuke Uchiha – dan Jack Hatton – yang diperankan oleh Naruto Uzumaki.

"Nii-chan! Itu Sasuke!" Mikoto menyenggol lengan Itachi dengan semangat membara, menyaingi fansgirl remaja di hall tersebut yang mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke, "Ya ampun, dia tampan sekali, Nii-chan!"

Itachi hanya diam, karena diam-diam ia iri karena jarang dipuji tampan oleh sang ibu.

Suara Tenten – sang Narator – kembali mengisi ruangan, "Inilah sang putra mahkota Kerajaan, Thomas Denham, bersama ajudannya, Jack Hatton. Sebagai pewaris takhta, pangeran juga sudah dilatih bagaimana untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan kerajaan lain. Dengan jiwa kepemimpinan yang dimiliki dan luasnya pengetahuan, pangeran Thomas dipilih sebagai ketua divisi kerajan. Semua divisi di berbagai bidang di bawahi olehnya, dan bertanggung jawab langsung kepada Raja. Sehingga, secara tidak langsung ia dapat belajar bagaimana peran seorang raja dan bagaimana cara untuk mengatasi permasalahan di dalam kerajaan.

Selain itu, Jack Hatton adalah ajudan pangeran. Jack secara langsung di-didik oleh ajudan raja saat ini dan juga ditugaskan untuk membantu pangeran dalam segala urusannya. Dengan respon yang cepat dan pemahaman pribadi orang lain yang baik, ia terpilih dari sekian banyaknya anak muda yang mencalonkan diri sebagai ajudan."

Jack bangun dari kursinya dengan membawa sebuah tulisan, "Saya sudah selesai mendaftar tamu undangan pesta. Totalnya ada 20 kerajaan di bagian barat dan 10 kerajaan di bagian timur. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, pangeran?" katanya seraya menyerahkan surat tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Jack." Ucap Thomas begitu menerima daftarnya, "Setelah ini aku akan sedikit olahraga untuk menghilangkan stress. Kupikir memacu kuda ide yang bagus."

"Baik, pangeran. Saya akan persiapkan."

Thomas hanya mengangguk, lalu Jack pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Ajudan Raja, Louis – yang diperankan oleh Kiba Inuzuka – lalu memasuki ruangan, "Permisi, pangeran." Katanya sopan

"Oh, Louis. Masuklah." Sahut Thomas dari meja kerjanya, "Kebetulan sekali, surat undangannya sudah siap. Kuharap tidak ada yang salah."

Louis tersenyum lalu mendekati meja pangeran, "Boleh kulihat?"

"Tentu." Jawab Thomas lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Louis. "Jack juga sudah menyiapkan daftar tamunya. Tepat di hadapanmu."

Louis yang berpenampilan dengan rambut perak dan baju kebesaran berupa setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan lencana khususnya, tampak diam beberapa saat untuk mengecek data-data tersebut. Seperti sedang memeriksa pekerjaan muridnya. "Bagus. Kalian telah melaksanakan semuanya dengan sempurna." Apresiasinya kemudian.

Thomas tersenyum seklias, "Terima kasih."

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan menjadi patner yang baik. Kupikir Raja juga tidak keberatan jika pangeran menginginkan Jack sebagai ajudan saat menjadi pemimpin kerajaan kelak." Kata Louis, "Tapi, tentu saja, semua itu tergantung keputusan anda."

"Aku tahu," sahut Thomas. Lalu, ia bergerak dari kursinya, menatap keluar jendela. "Kinerja Jack Hatton memang sangat baik dan cepat. Selain itu, dia sangat membantu dalam membaca keadaan. Sehingga, mempermudah dalam membuat keputusan. Tapi –"

"..."

"Aku belum berpikir sejauh itu. Maksudku, soal takhta."

Louis meletakkan lembar data di sisi tubuhnya, "Tidak masalah jika pangeran belum memutuskannya. Tapi, anda adalah masa depan bagi kerajaan, pangeran. Satu-satunya."

Thomas menghela napas pelan, kepalanya kembali menghadap keluar.

Sang pangeran yang tidak menginginkan takhta.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Selamat beristirahat, pangeran Thomas." Lalu Louis meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan Thomas tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Thomas Denham bukanlah seseorang yang haus akan takhta," Tenten kembali membaca narasi, "Walau lahir sebagai pewaris takhta, ia dibesarkan dengan berbagai ilmu yang diajarkan. Dan Thomas selalu tertarik dengan geografi dan sains. Sehingga ia pernah bercita-cita untuk mengelilingi dunia. Namun, dengan dirinya yang selalu disibukkan seperti ini.. Thomas tidak yakin lagi. Tapi –"

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Ya?"

Pintu ruangan pangeran itu kembali terbuka, "Kuda anda sudah siap, pangeran." Lalu sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Thomas. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya, dan membuatnya tidak segan-segan untuk menatap langsung orang itu.

"Tapi, suatu hari seseorang pernah mengatakan pada Thomas. Untuk tidak menyerah akan apapun yang dicita-citakannya. Dialah Jack Hatton. Ajudan pangeran yang dapat diandalkan dalam segala hal."

Thomas mengulaskan senyum, "Terima kasih, Jack."

Tenten kembali melanjutkan membaca narasi walau riuh penonton terdengar mendominasi sejak Sasuke mengulaskan senyum. "Sehingga, sang pangeran selalu merasa memilihnya adalah sebuah keputusan yang brilian." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya penerangan meredup dan tirai tertutup.

Itachi melirik wanita disampingnya yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak tadi. "Kaa-chan..?" panggilnya pelan. Oh, sungguh, Itachi merasa jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar begitu melihat setitik air mata ibunya menetes.

Jangan-jangan..?

"Aku terharu, ternyata anak-anakku sangat berbakat."

"Eh?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Keep move! Keep movee!" Sakura berkoar-koar di belakang panggung. Tangannya bergerak-gerak diudara, seolah mengatur lalu lintas. "Kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari tiga menit, teman-teman. Tetap semangat dan berikan yang terbaik!"

"Baiiik!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi melihat salah satu tokoh utamanya terdiam dengan tangan berada di dadanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanyanya khawatir.

Pemuda itu sempat linglung, walau akhirnya menggeleng keras, "Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedikit gugup." Katanya, "A-apa aktingku tadi sudah bagus?"

"Kita tidak bisa menilai kerja kita setengah-setengah, Naruto." Jawab Sakura, "Jadi, cepat ganti kostum-mu sebelum kita kehabisan waktu!"

"Baik!" lalu Naruto lari terpontang-panting ke arah Ino yang telah menjunjung kostumnya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bagian kedua, pesta dansa! Bagian ini akan dibuka oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba." lalu ia menjelaskan di tengah-tengah kerumunan, "Pastikan kalian berdansa dengan benar seperti latihan sebelumnya. Mengerti?"

"Baiiik!"

"Ino, apa semua pemain sudah siap?"

Gadis ponitail itu mengacungkan jempol, "Sudah!"

"Bagaimana dengan poperti?"

"Siap!"

"Oke. Semua pemain bersiap di panggung! Tirai akan dibuka dalam sepuluh detik!"

Semua pemain yang ditentukan-pun memasuki panggung, terutama Shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka yang akan menjadi tokoh yang banyak berdialog di bagian ini. Sedangkan, Naruto dan Sasuke akan tampil di pertengahan untuk sekadar berdansa. Kedua anak adam itu pun hanya menunggu di samping panggung untuk beberapa saat.

"Sialan.."

Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar umpatan Sasuke tersebut, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke hanya berdecih, mata kelamnya terus menatap bangku penonton.

"Wah, Mikoto-baachan.." ucap Naruto begitu menangkap sosok yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Namun, ia menelan ludah begitu melihat sosok di samping Mikoto, "Itachi-nii juga. Haha.." pemuda blonde itu tertawa garing.

Oh, tidak. Sepertinya Naruto merasakan ada yang salah dengan perutnya.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke menguat, menahan rasa kesalnya pada entah siapa. Tiket yang melayang memang murni kesalahannnya, tapi yang memberi tiket pada ibunya kan.. "Itachi.." Sasuke menggeram tanpa sadar.

Sasuke tidak tahu akan seperti apa ia sampai rumah nanti. Dipasung seumur hidup atau masuk ke RSJ terdekat. Oh, ya Tuhan, bagaimana nasib jantung ibunya nanti? Dan setelah sekian lama, Sasuke kembali mengerang frustasi seperti drama nista ini diumumkan.

"Oi, Sasuke.."

Laki-laki emo itu melirik sosok di sampingnya, "Apa?"

"Bukankah kau kemarin bilang," Naruto menatap lurus-lurus Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Kalau mereka yang di atas panggung semuanya hanya berakting?"

Sasuke termangu sesaat, dan suaranya sendiri mengudara di otaknya..

"_Toh, mereka yang disana juga sedang berakting."_

Naruto tersenyum bangga begitu berhasil membuat Sasuke tersadar, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, teme. Tenang saja." Katanya seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sial, kenapa kondisinya terbalik sekarang?

Sasuke berdecih, "Aku tahu, dobe. Aku hanya sedikit kesal." Sahutnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Well, sebenarnya gengsi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Naruto pun mendengus mendengarnya. Respon macam apa pula itu? Menyebalkan. Naruto 'kan hanya ingin membantu, kenapa juga harus melampiaskan kekesalan padanya?

"Pangeran kerajaan kita bersama ajudan terbaiknya," Lee yang sedang berperan sebagai MC menyambut dua tokoh utama. "Yang Mulia Thomas Denham, dan Jack Hatton."

Sakura yang memonitor dari sisi panggung lainnya mengisyaratkan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk masuk. Namun, hal diluar dugaan terjadi. Seharusnya sang pangeran dan ajudan keluar secara bersamaan dan berhenti sejenak, tapi mereka – Sasuke dan Naruto – melakukannya dengan tidak kompak dan langsung ke arena panggung untuk berdansa.

Gadis pinky itu menahan amarahnya, "Mereka itu–hmmm!" ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tirai besar.

"Mari, nona." Naruto menawarkan tangannya pada Sara yang berperan sebagai salah satu tamu. Gadis bersurai magenta itu pun menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat, dan Naruto tidak membuang waktu untuk memosisikan tubuh mereka untuk siap berdansa.

Sasuke diam-diam melirik Naruto, ia menawarkan tangannya pada Shion yang berperan sebagai Cindy. "Mari.." datar. Sasuke tidak peduli akan sekenario lagi. Moodnya terlalu buruk saat ini.

Kenapa Naruto terlihat lebih gentle dan tenang? Bukankah saat latihan kemarin ia masih sering menginjak kaki lawan dansanya?

"_Toh, mereka yang disana juga sedang berakting."_

Oh, betapa Sasuke membenci perkataannya sendiri. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Kiba menepukkan tangannya dua kali, dan suara musik pun mengalun lembut di udara. Semua yang berada di panggung berdansa dengan gerakan pelan. Sangat bertentangan dengan jeritan fans Sasuke yang semakin mengeras. Bahkan, korban pingsan pun mulai berjatuhan.

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-kun kakoii~"

"Oh, pangeran Thomas~"

Mikoto yang menyaksikan anaknya berdansa pun merasakan rasa panas menjalar pada pipinya, "Ya ampun, anakku.." katanya penuh rasa bangga sekaligus terpesona.

"Ii ne, Sasuke." Itachi berkomentar dengan seulas senyum.

Gerakan dansa Sasuke dan Shion terlihat lebih difokuskan oleh sinar panggung dibanding yang lainnya, dan secara perlahan ruang panggung diisi oleh mereka berdua karena yang lain menyingkir ke sisi panggung.

Kedua onyx itu menajam begitu menangkap bayangan Naruto dan Sara tengah sedikit berbincang di sisi panggung dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Setengah mati Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Gerakan Shion dan Sasuke kembali berputar, kali ini bayangan Mikoto yang sedang terpesona dan Itachi yang tersenyum tipis pun tertangkap mata Sasuke. Rasa kesal dan frustasi pun merayap dengan cepat pada diri Sasuke.

Apa ada sebutan PMS untuk laki-laki? Apakah mood swing juga berlaku untuk laki-laki?

**Teengg! Teeng! Teengg!**

Cindy melihat ke arah jam besar yang ada, lalu secara tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Thomas. "Maafkan aku pangeran," katanya, "Aku harus pergi."

Pangeran Thomas hanya menatap Cindy heran, walaupun hanya membiarkan wanita berambut priang itu berlari terseok-seok hingga tersandung.

"Aduh.." Cindy meringis sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari dengan sebelah sepatu terlepas.

Thomas menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Betapa cerobohnya si tamu undangan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia pun berbalik dan bergerak menjauh dari arena dansa.

"Pangeran Thomas.."

Thomas menghentikan langkahnya, "Hn?" sahutnya tidak jelas pada Louis yang muncul di arena dansa.

"Apakah ini sepatu milik gadis yang Anda ajak dansa?"

"Ya."

Louis – alias Kiba – pun memungut sepatu yang berhiaskan bulu tersebut, "Apakah kita harus mengembalikkannya, Pangeran? Sepertinya dia–"

"Kau urus saja, sendiri. Aku lelah." Potong Sang Pangeran seraya meninggalkan Sai.

"Pangeran..?"

Tak lama kemudian cahaya meredup, dan tirai kembali tertutup. Tidak ada narasi dalam jeda kali ini. Semua orang dibelakang panggung sibuk menyiapkan latar baru di ruang kerja Raja dengan cepat.

"Shikamaru dan Kiba kembali bersiap di tempat!" arah Sakura begitu semua sudah tertata rapi. Setelah semua dinilai siap, ia pun memberi isyarat kepada Chouji yang bertugas membuka tirai.

Chouji mengangguk, dan tirai pun kembali terbuka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?!"

Sasuke hanya sibuk menengguk minumnya, sedangkan Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak mau tahu. Sang Sutradara kembali menahan geramannya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Tenang Sakura, amarah tidak akan bekerja untuk saat ini. Malah akan menghancurkan drama ini.

"Apa ada yang salah di panggung tadi?" lagi, Sakura kembali bertanya dengan suara yang lebih lembut dan raut wajah yang lebih lama.

"..."

"..."

Sepasang emerald itu menatap manik safir milik Naruto, "Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, Naruto?"

"Kalau aku tahu sih, aku akan bilang padamu, Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto, "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja padanya?" lalu ia menunjuk Sasuke menggunakan dagunya.

Kali ini sepasang emerald mengarah pada sepasang onyx, "Sasuke-kun..?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan ketus, "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Dia saja yang–"

"KAU HANYA BERDECIH, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"KAU YANG MERUSAK DRAMANYA, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"APA KATAMU?!"

Kilatan petir menyambar dari mata kedua kubu yang berseteru itu. Sedangkan, Sakura tersenyum – menahan emosi. Dengan kesal ia menjambak rambut Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat dua pemuda itu menatapnya lurus-lurus plus meringis kesakitan.

"Kiss.."

Heh?

Sakura masih tersenyum, "Terserah kalian akan melakukan apa di sisa drama ini. Semua terlanjur kacau karena kalian," katanya setengah mendesis, "Dan, kalian harus bertanggung jawab."

"A-apa?" Naruto menatap horor teman sekelasnya itu.

"Penutup dengan kesan terbaik atau adegan tidak terduga, hanya itu yang bisa melupakan penonton tentang kesalahan kalian sepanjang drama." Jelas Sakura dengan pandangan menghunus dan suara yang semakin rendah, "Berciuman. Aku tunggu adegan itu di akhir drama ini, tuan-tuan."

"Kau gila?!" Sasuke shock seketika.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah membatu.

Sakura melepaskan jambakannya, "Kalian yang sudah menguji kesabaranku dari awal." Katanya dengan angkuh, "Sekarang giliranku menguji kemampuan kalian." Lalu gadis itu beranjak menjauh untuk kembali memonitor drama yang berlangsung.

"..."

"..."

"Oh ya, aku serius kali ini. Jadi, lakukanlah yang terbaik demi kesuksesan drama ini."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kau membuat mereka takut, Forehead." Ucap Ino seraya memandangi kedua tokoh utama dari jauh. "Lagipula, kesalahannya baru sekali. Memangnya apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Sakura mendesah lelah, "Aku harus melakukannya agar mereka lupa akan pertengkaran mereka, Pig."

"Eh? Jadi, mereka tadi sempat bertengkar?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar mereka saling berteriak?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak terdengar sampai sini."

"Oh? Kupikir terdengar sampai luar.."

"Tidak," ulang Ino, "Kau belum menjawabku tadi, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

Sakura menelan ludah, lalu menatap sosok ibu-ibu dan seorang pria yang sedaritadi ditatap oleh Sasuke. Oh, tidak, ia salah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan..?" Sakura menggumam, "Aku telah memaksa mereka berciuman di akhir."

Ino melongo, "A-apa..?"

"Tidak, aku memang harus melakukannya." Sakura mengabaikan reaksi sahabatnya itu, "Aku akan mencabutnya di jeda akhir jika mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi nanti."

"Kau gila, Sakuraaaahhh!" Ino mencicit sebagai gantinya berteriak.

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N** : Yak! Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini kembaliiihh... fyuh, maap ye kelamaan update /laludibakarmasagara-garagakbilangdiawal/ O-oke, terima kasih karena masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, juga tetep mau baca biar makin amburadul. Terus, kalo ada kurang dari fic ini mulai typo, garing, kata-kata gak nyambung, aneh, balabalalah (?) tolong sampaikan lewat kotak review yah? Please.. onegai.. Minna tahu kan saya hanya manusia biasa? (*w*) /reader:gak-_-/

Karena review pembaca adalah pengharapan bagi– *plak! /ditamparmasa/ ah.. gak pantes ngarep lagi ye? Yah.. mau gimana lagi? emang gitu kok. Hiks.. /tau-taunangis/

Oke, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih, dan

See you in next chapter~ ^^/


	11. Chapter 11

"Ada satu cara."

Sepasang safir itu mengerjap cepat, "Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Improvisasi," jawab Sasuke layaknya pembuat strategi perang, "Buat Sakura terkesan, maka ia akan melupakan soal hukuman itu."

"Improvisasi? Maksudmu kita mengubah–"

"Tidak," potong Sasuke cepat, "Kita akan keluar dari narasi, tanpa mengubah akhir cerita."

Dahi Naruto berkerut samar – sedikit kebingungan sebenarnya – tapi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengikuti semua rencana Sasuke. Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak main-main saat ini, jadi mereka pasti berhasil. Harus.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan, teme."

Ya. Semudah itulah cara Sakura membuat mereka berbaikan dan kembali berkerja penuh untuk drama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What The?

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

WARN : AU, OOC, Out Of Genre, dan valavala dan hasemeleh weleh weleh~

Chapter 11 : Menghayati atau..?

.

.

Sorry for being late! ^^a /laludigaplokmasa/

And, Happy Reading!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"Oh? Mereka sudah berbaikan?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Kiba, "Hmm, baguslah." Katanya lega. Walaupun dalam hati ia juga bertanya-tanya, hal – ekstrem – apalagi yang Sakura lakukan. Lihat saja, dua orang itu sekarang telah berbicara serius. Tidak seperti saat Shikamaru dan Kiba bersiap di adegan sebelumnya – bertengkar layaknya kucing dan anjing.

Kiba mendesah, "Rasanya lelah sekali berperan sebagai ajudan Raja. Kapan aku bisa istirahat?"

Shikamaru berdecak, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin populer dan mendapatkan pacar setela–" dan Kiba secepat kilat membekap mulutnya.

"Aish! Kau ini berisik juga ya, Shikamaru!?"

Sepasang manik hazel itu hanya memutar bosan.

"Hey, kalian berdua sedang apa sih? Cepat masuk panggung!" Sakura yang sudah di dekat Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung memberi arahan. Kiba pun melepaskan bekapannya pada Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya mengikuti perkataan sang sutradara. Sedangkan, Shikamaru memilih untuk bertanya sebentar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura, "Rahasia."

Shikamaru pun hanya berdecak sebelum akhirnya masuk ke arena panggung. Membuat Sakura semakin gemas karena tidak sabar mengutarakan panjang-lebar rencananya itu. Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ia bilang saat itu juga akting Shikamaru akan memburuk dan otaknya kembali pusing.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, segera bersiap." Kata Sakura mengingatkan dua insan manusia yang sedang sibuk bercum-eh, berdiskusi maksudnya, yang tempatnya tak jauh dari Sakura.

"A-ah.. I-iya, Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

Sakura pun membalikkan badan dan kembali ke sisi panggung untuk memantau. Ia tidak peduli apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan secara serius tadi – kalau tidak mau dibilang secara intim karena jaraknya yang begitu berdekatan – tapi, rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa membuat mereka melakukan hal yang Sakura inginkan.

'Gawat, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena terlalu senang.' Batin Sakura menutup bibirnya yang masih juga tertarik lebar ke samping. Sedangkan, di sisi lain Sasuke dan Naruto telah siap dengan rencana mereka.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Onii-chan.."

Itachi menoleh ke arah ibunya, "Ya?"

"Perempuan tadi, yang namanya Cindy, apa dia yang akan jadi pasangan Thomas?"

Pria dengan tanda lahir berupa keriput di wajah – yang sering jadi bahan umpatannya kalau ada yang ingin tahu – itu tidak langsung menjawab. Sebenarnya ia tahu jalan drama ini dari awal hingga akhir, karena bagaimanapun juga ini semua adalah rencananya – bersama Konan tentunya. Tapi–

"Onii-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto heran melihat anaknya yang justru termenung.

"..."

"Onii-chan..?"

Itachi stuck.

"_..."_

"_..."_

"Oh, dramanya sudah dimu–astaga!?"

Itachi pun menoleh ke arah panggung. Oh, tidak.

"Sa-sasuke–hah hah–anakku–hah–tidak mungkin!" Mikoto seketika kejang-kejang di tempat dengan mata yang nyaris keluar dan tangan yang menuding-nuding ke arah panggung. Penonton di sekitar mereka pun terheran-heran.

Itachi semakin panik dengan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, "Tu-tunggu dulu, bu. Ini semua – aku bisa jelaskan, bu. Kumohon tenanglah." Katanya seraya berusaha menghalangi pandangan ibu ke arah panggung.

Mikoto masih kejang-kejang, "Hi – hiks.. Anak–ku.."

"I-ibu bertahanlah sebentar ya?" Itachi berusaha menenangkan, "Hey! Dimana ambulannya, sialan?!"

"Jack.."

Mata Itachi langsung terarah pada panggung, di sana adiknya dan sahabatnya sudah berdekatan dengan saling menatap wajah. Itachi semakin panik. Rintihan sedih Mikoto pun kembali terdengar, "A–nakku.. hi –hiks.. Tu.. han.." dan perlahan kehilangan kesadaran bersamaan dengan matanya yang tertutup.

Itachi pun melotot tidak percaya, "IIB–"

"**SASUKE-KUUNN! KAMI MAU SASUKE-KUNN!"**

Kaget, mata kelam Itachi pun mengerjap cepat. Namun, setelah ia kembali melihat dengan jelas, di pandangannya Mikoto justru sedang mengerutkan alis menatapnya.

"Iiib–?" beo ibunya tidak mengerti.

Oh, sebuah halusinasi telah usai.

Itachi lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan dada yang naik-turun, serta memberikan pijatan kecil pada kepalanya yang terasa pening. Hah, Sial dan beruntung. Sial karena halusinasinya yang hebat dan beruntung karena ia dan ibunya duduk di barisan paling pinggir, sehingga raut wajah Itachi tidak dilihat banyak orang.

Setelah kembali menguasai kondisinya, Itachi pun berkata pada ibunya, "Ii–itu maksudku.. Eh, sepertinya Sasuke akan kembali tampil."

"..." diam, Mikoto masih memasang tampang 'Hah-kamu-kesambet-apa-nak?' .

Inner Itachi pun sempat kalangkabut sendiri mencari alasan, sampai akhirnya backsound ala ala kerajaan zaman dulu menjadi penyelamatnya dan menarik perhatian ibunya untuk kembali fokus pada drama yang ditampilkan. Itachi pun mulai memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan jiwa ibunya.

'Semoga ibuku tidak membutuhkan spesialis jantung setelah ini, Tuhan.'

Puk. Puk.

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok wanita yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, "Konan?" katanya sedikit terheran mendapati teman yang notabene membimbing drama yang sedang ditontonnnya ini justru menghapirinya di kursi penonton.

"Hai." Sapa Konan dengan seulas senyum yang cerah, "Sepertinya kau begitu menghayati dramanya."

Pria dengan dua garis yang menjulang di samping hidungnya itu mendengus, "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ara.. Konan-chan?" Mikoto yang menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mendatangi Itachi pun langsung mengenali sosoknya. "Jadi, kau mengajar di sini ya?"

Konan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Ha'i. Lama tidak berjumpa, Mikoto-baasan."

"Dialah yang menjadi pembimbing dalam drama ini, Bu." Timpal Itachi yang membuat senyum terperangah terlihat jelas pada wajah Mikoto.

"Sungguh? Kyaaa! Kau hebat sekali, Konan-chan!" Mikoto lalu heboh sendiri di kursinya, "Anak muridmu juga terlihat sangat berbakat! Apalagi Sasuke, kau bisa mebuatnya seperti aktor hollywood!"

Wanita dengan surai ungu itu sedikit tertawa kikuk, "Mereka semua latihan sendiri, Baa-san. Aku hanya mengontrolnya beberapa kali saja karena juga membimbing kelas lain." Ungkapnya jujur, "Kalau soal Sasuke, dia memang anak yang berbakat dari awal."

Mikoto lagi-lagi histeris bersama dengan fangirls anaknya.

Konan pun tersenyum, sedangkan Itachi menatap temannya itu penuh curiga.

"Oh ya, Konan-chan," Mikoto teringat akan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab, "Apa Thomas akhirnya akan bersama Cindy? Seperti di dongeng-dongeng biasanya?"

Itachi melotot horor tanpa ibunya ketahui. Berbeda dengan Konan, ia terlihat sangat luwes hingga senyum di bibirnya belum juga hilang. Membuat Itachi semakin curiga sekaligus was-was dengan setiap kata yang akan meluncur dari guru seni yang sebenarnya nista itu.

"Ah, itu.. Ehh," Konan sedikit menggumam. Itachi menunggu lanjutannya dengan tatapan 'Jangan-buat-ibuku-kejang-kejang-dan-cepat-pergi!'. Mengerti dengan maksud Itachi, Konan pun akhirnya berkata, "Menurutku akhir ceritanya benar-benar diluar dugaan, dan akan lebih baik jika Baa-san tidak mendengar dariku."

"Hmm.. Souka, tapi sejauh ini belum jauh berbeda dengan cerita Cinderella." Komentar Mikoto, "Lihat, mereka kini sedang mencari-cari Cindy karena sepatunya itu."

"Sudahlah, Bu. Dramanya tidak akan seru jika Konan membeberkannya." Sela Itachi.

Konan pun tertawa, "Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat menyaksikan kembali. Aku harus memantau mereka lagi. Sebelumnya, maaf aku mengganggu." Katanya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan masalah, Konan-chan." Sahut Mikoto dengan mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Tolong bimbing anakku ya."

"Baik, Baa-san." Lagi, Konan mengulaskan senyum. Namun, sebelum beranjak ia membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Itachi, "Balasanku setelah drama ini usai, oke? Kutunggu di stand kopi 2-A."

Itachi memutar matanya bosan, "Ha'i.. ha'i.." sahutnya setengah malas.

Ternyata Konan hanya ingin memastikan bayarannya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Apa bisa kalau ditunda–"

"Tidak," potong Thomas cepat, "Kita harus bicara. Sekarang."

Jack pun akhirnya mengangguk patuh, dan suasana menjadi hening seketika dengan Cindy yang belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Sehingga terlihat jelas bagaimana Thomas begitu tidak pedulinya pada wanita berambut pirang yang mendambanya itu.

Cindy menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar. Ia patah hati. "Maaf, aku akan pergi, Pangeran." Katanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa sedih. Dan juga hasrat untuk terjun bebas dengan alas tanaman kaktus di bawahnya.

Sakura menatap dua orang yang tersisa di panggung itu lamat-lamat. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan lagi kali ini.

Thomas bergerak memperpendek jarak dengan Jack, matanya terlihat menusuk hingga ke tulang. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan, Jack Hatton?" tanyanya penuh penekanan pada nama Jack Hatton. "Hanya sebatas kata-katamu kah kau mendukungku?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak. 'Tunggu, sejauh apa mereka akan seperti itu? Seharusnya tidak ada perubahan pada perasaan Thomas. Oh, tidak! Durasinya–'

"Mereka berimprovisasi," celetukan Shikamaru seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, "Jangan bilang kau memaksa mereka lagi, Sakura?"

"Kau mengagetkankanku, Shika!" desis Sakura kesal, "Dan aku tidak memaksa mereka melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya menyuruh mereka berciuman di akhir nanti."

"Ap–"

"Sssstt!" Sakura dengan cepat membungkam mulut pemuda nanas itu, "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu jika terjadi kesalahan lagi, tenanglah! Lagipula, itu hanya sebuah ciuman kecil."

Mata Shikamaru terlihat melebar.

"Ssst, Sakura.. Hey.." Tenten mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan langkah lebar, "Kenapa mereka diluar naskah? Bagaimana dengan narasi yang kubacakan nanti?!" katanya mencicit panik dengan narasi di tangannya.

Gadis bersurai pink itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, "Tahanlah sebentar, Tenten. Kita harus tahu lebih dulu dengan improvisasi mereka. Aku sendiri juga kesal karena–akh, kenapa Naruto hanya diam saja?!"

Dan yang memantau Sasuke dan Naruto dengan kepanikan kini bertambah.

"Jack Hatton.." Suara Sasuke semakin terdengar mengacam. Bahkan, raut wajah penonton menjadi ketakutan. Bagaimanapun juga sangat jarang bagi Sasuke untuk sampai terlihat murka di depan banyak orang, apalagi fansnya. Maklum lah, menghindari cap 'Menyeramkan'.

Perlahan Jack mengangkat kepalanya, "Kebijakan Raja ini demi kebaikan Anda, Pangeran."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Jack lagi-lagi terdiam, gerak tubuhnya pun tidak terlihat mengiyakan atau menyangkalnya. Membuat Thomas semakin gerah sampai harus menarik kerah baju ajudannya itu.

"Tatap aku, Jack Hatton! Berada di pihak mana kau sekarang, ha?"

"Berhentilah mementingkan diri sendiri, Pangeran." Jack melepaskan cengkraman pada kerahnya itu, "Memang benar aku mendukung semua yang kau cita-citakan. Tapi, bukan berarti aku seorang yang membangkangi semua kebijakan Raja."

"Termasuk rencana perjodohanku ini?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jack mengangguk, "Ya, jika Anda benar-benar tidak menginginkan semua ini, bicaralah pada Raja. Aku tidak berhak terlibat dalam hal seperti ini, Pangeran." Katanya.

Thomas terlihat berdecak kesal, "Katakan padaku kau juga tidak setuju, Jack."

"..."

"Jack Hatton.."

Jack Hatton menunduk, "Aku tidak bisa.." gumamnya pelan.

Mendengarnya pun membuat pandangan Thomas menggelap, dan tanpa sepatah kata ia berjalan meninggalkan ajudannya sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berselisihan. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana Jack Hatton berkata sebelumnya membuat Thomas benar-benar...

Ingin menariknya hingga terus di sisinya. Dalam segala hal, melupakan posisi dan jabatan. Melupakan kerajaan mereka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Dua anak adam itu menoleh bersamaan ketika tiga orang tiba-tiba menyerbu mereka dengan raut wajah panik setelah tirai kembali di tutup. Sasuke sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya secara singkat.

"Apa rencana kalian, hah? Bukankah itu hanya akan memperpanjang durasi–"

"Tidak akan, Sakura."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan narasi yang kubaca nanti?!"

"Improvisasi ini tidak akan berakibat pada apapun," jelas Sasuke datar, "Hanya dialog antara Thomas dan Jack yang sedikit berubah di sini. Kalian bisa melakukan semua sesuai rencana awal."

"Pastikan berhasil, Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh orang yang dimaksud. Lalu, Shika beralih pada pemuda pirang yang di samping Sasuke, "Kau juga, Naruto."

Naruto pun mengacungkan jempolnya, "Yosh!"

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke posisi masing-masing," Ucap Sakura begitu tidak ada yang dirasa bermasalah. "Dan lakukan yang terbaik hingga akhir, mengerti?"

"Baik!"

Berbeda dengan yang lain masuk ke ruang rias, Tenten berlari menuju tempat pengontrolan sound system yang berada di sudut depan ruangan hall. Setelah ini adegannya adalah diskusi antara Thomas dan Ayahnya, sedangkan Jack akan muncul di akhir. Gadis bercepol dua itu menatap naskah di tangannya dengan dahi berkerut. Memang dialog akhir Thomas dan Jack tidak ada perubahan, tapi terlihat jelas bagaimana kekesalan Thomas meluap-luap di tengah.

'Kuharap improvisasinya berakhir di bagian ini.' batin Tenten membaca narasi bagian selanjutnya yang telah menggambarkan dua tokoh utama tersebut sudah berbaikan.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Tenten?" tanya Konan begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah muridnya itu.

Tenten mengangguk, "Sasuke telah menyesuaikan improvisasinya. Kita bisa melakukan semuanya sesuai rencana, Sensei." Jelasnya.

"Syukurlah.."

Tenten kembali duduk di depan microfon, dan tak lama kemudian tanda untuknya memulai pun diterima. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya Thomas berada di sisi yang berbeda dengan Jack," ia mulai membaca, "Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Thomas bertentangan dengan kebijakan Ayahnya. Namun, Thomas baru pertama kali merasakan ada batasan yang sangat besar antara ia dan Jack–yang harus segera dihapus secepat mungkin."

Konan terus menatap ke arah panggung dengan tangan bersedekap. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari salah satu anak yang sedang berakting di sana. Sasuke Uchiha.

'Apakah kau terlalu menghayati? Atau dirimu memang seperti itu, Sasuke?'

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

A/N : Puaah.. akhirnya! Maap baru bisa update, minnaa~ Terus, maap juga gak bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu dari kemaren. Huhuhu.. Gomennasai.. m(_ _)m Terima kasih ya masih mau baca fic ini dan semua dukungannya. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Sekian dari saya, ditunggu Reviewnya yaa~ Wkwkwkwkwk... *laludigaplokmasa*

And, see you on next chapter~ (^^)/


	12. Chapter 12

"Permisi, Yang Mulia.."

George Denham mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara anaknya, "Oh, Thomas.." katanya seraya menutup dokumen yang tengah dikerjakannya, "Ada apa, nak?"

Thomas lalu mendekat ke tengah ruangan. "Ini soal pertemuan nanti malam, Yang Mulia." Katanya yang entah kenapa tidak ingin memanggil sosok di depannya itu dengan sebutan Ayah. Tidak dengan rencana sembrononya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Ayah, Thomas? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Apa yang kita bahas nanti malam adalah soal perjodohanku?" Thomas mengabaikan pertanyaan Ayahnya sendiri.

Sang Raja terdiam menatap anaknya sendiri yang terlihat tidak senang dengan niatan baiknya itu. "Ya," jawabnya singkat, "Ada apa, Thomas? Kau terlihat tidak senang sama sekali. Bukankah gadis itu yang kau pilih–"

"Aku tidak memilihnya, Ayah." Thomas memotong dengan cepat, "Lagipula, aku sudah banyak kali berdansa dengan wanita saat pesta. Dan itu bukan alasan bagus untuk memlihnya sebagai pendampingku."

George menghela napas, "Dia wanita baik, Thomas. Kau juga telah melihatnya saat kita mengunjunginya kemarin." katanya. Namun, tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti.

_Tok. Tok._

"Permisi, Yang Mulia.."

Raut wajah Thomas seketika itu juga berubah mendengar suara tersebut. Jack Hatton. Sejak kapan dia membantu tugas Raja? Kemana Louis?

"Masuklah.." sahut Raja, dan tak lama kemudian sosok tersebut pun masuk dengan banyak dokumen di tangannya, "Bagaimana, Jack? Ada masalah?"

"Sedikit, Yang Mulia.." jawab Jack yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Thomas. Pemuda itu lalu menatap dokumen di tangannya dan membaca isinya, "Ini soal surat yang akan dikirimkan ke keluarga Cindy. Saya rasa akan lebih cepat jika kita mengirimnya menggunakan perantara burung atau–"

"Kau tahu itu tidak sopan, Jack."

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia."

Thomas terus menatap sosok yang kini membungkukkan badannya itu. Bukan seperti ini kinerja Jack Hatton yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah menduganya, kalau Jack juga tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini.

"Jack.."

Dan sosok yang diperlihatkan bersurai coklat itu tersentak kaget, "Pa-pangeran Thomas.."

"Jadi, sejauh ini kau membantu acara perjodohanku?" tanya Thomas penuh intidimasi.

Tak ada yang bisa dikatakan Jack Hatton. Ia tidak boleh asal berbicara menuruti Pangeran yang sudah dibantunya selama lebih dari lima tahun itu. Namun, akhirnya sang Raja yang angkat bicara.

"Aku yang memintanya, Thomas. Kupikir dia akan membantuku dalam menentukan sesuatu yang mendekati pilihanmu. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Thomas berdecih. Tanpa biacara lebih panjang ia pun keluar ruangan tanpa permisi.

Pilihannya? Che.. Bahkan, mereka berdua tidak menginginkan hal ini. Jack Hatton hanya terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena diminta langsung oleh Ayahnya. Thomas harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membebaskan Jack.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

**What The?**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

WARN : AU School-Life. OOC. Out of Genre. Out of Rated.** Typos**. etc.

**Rated : T++++ **

(gak tau kenapa rasanya perlu banget saya nyantumin rated di chapter ini)

Chapter 12 : Finnaly end

Happy Reading!

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tirai kembali ditutup, dan secepat mungkin dekorasi diubah menjadi seperti di luar kerajaan. Adegan selanjutnya adalah isu mengenai perjodohan Thomas Denham yang menyebar ke penjuru negeri. Memberikan jeda panjang bagi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk kembali merundingkan soal improvisasi mereka selanjutnya.

"Puncaknya adalah bagian selanjutnya." Gumam Naruto dengan tatapan horor. Ia masih belum menghafal dialognya atau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sekali kesalahan saja maka alur dramanya akan hancur dan hukumannya..

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak mau membayangkan lebih jauh.

"Kau hanya perlu mengalah dengan yang aku katakan, lalu mengungkapkan pendapat bahwa seseorang yang menjadi pendampingku haruslah seorang Putri yang memenuhi kriteriaku dan kerajaan, bukan dipilih secara acak." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. "Setelah itu tidak ada lagi improvisasi yang harus kau lakukan."

Naruto berkedip. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa mengambil inti dari kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Kita harus membuat Sakura melupakan hal itu, Dobe."

"Harus-ttebayo!" Naruto langsung mengatakannya dengan meggebu-gebu.

Hening kemudian. Sasuke sibuk menengguk air mineral yang disambarnya.

"..."

"..."

Pemuda pirang dengan kumis kucing itu menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa tidak gatal, "Err.. Sasuke," Panggilnya pelan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lurusnya sepasang onyx itu menatapnya, "Kau yakin ini benar-benar berhasil? Bagaimana jika dialognya sedikit melenceng?"

Sasuke meletakkan kembali botol mineralnya dan menatap sahabatnya itu tajam, "Jangan sekali-kali kau berencana untuk menggagalkannya, Naruto." Ancamnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ti-tidak! Hanya saja aku sedikit..."

"..."

Akhirnya Naruto mengerang, "Ya ampun, teme! Dialognya terlalu panjang! Rumit! Aku tidak yakin–"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin kita berciuman?"

Dan seketika itu juga wajah Naruto berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang entah kenapa justru memasang tampang sangat serius. Ampun, membayangkannya saja membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto bergidik geli.

"Dobe..?"

"Ma-mana mungkin?!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Naruto dalam beberapa detik, "Kalau begitu kita harus berhasil, Naruto." Katanya tenang. Walaupun, entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergeliat tak nyaman mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mirip dengan penolakan keras.

Eh, kenapa juga Sasuke harus merasa ditolak? Ia juga tidak menginginkannya bukan?

Iya kan?

Sasuke mendengus gusar tanpa sadar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke atas panggung di akhir adegan. Agak malas sebenarnya. Thomas hanya harus mengatakan pada Louis bahwa ia butuh Jack kembali membantunya. Back sound ketukan pintu mengudara bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Masuk.." Louis menyahut dari ruangannya.

Thomas pun masuk ke tengah ruangan kerja Louis, "Apakah Jack bisa dibebaskan dari tugasnya sebentar? Dokumen yang dibuatnya kemarin hilang. Dia harus menulisnya ulang sekarang." katanya to the point.

"Apakah benar-benar mendesak, Pangeran? Jack sebentar lagi akan mengantarkan surat–"

"Sangat mendesak. Ini menyangkut divisi medis. Tolong kau gantikan dia untuk itu, Louis."

Dan tak ada yang bisa Louis lakukan selain mengiyakan.

Selesai, tirai pun kembali ditutup. Namun, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menata ruangan dan Naruto kembali masuk ke panggung. Dengan debaran jantung yang tak menentu aktor yang memerankan Jack Hatton itu mengetuk pintu. Sungguh, kalau ia lupa dialognya bagaimana?

"Masuk.."

Naruto menengguk ludah begitu melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak, ia harus menjadi Jack Hatton sekarang. "Permisi, Pangeran. Ada masalah apa dengan dokumen–"

"Kemarilah, Jack." Potong Thomas dengan tangan mengibas-ngibas memberi tanda, "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan sekarang."

Jack Hatton pun menuruti perkataan Thomas. "Ada apa, Pangeran?"

"Kau tidak menginginkannya kan?"

Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Thomas, Jack lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Katakan padaku, Jack. Semua ini terlalu buru-buru, terlalu ceroboh, terlalu memaksaku bukan? bahkan gadis itu tidak dipilih dengan kriteria yang kuinginkan. Mereka hanya berpikir – tidak, mereka tidak berpikir. Aku–"

Jack menghela napas, "Aku mengerti, Pangeran."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah, Jack! Kau ajudanku! Berhenti menuruti kata-kata mereka!" seru Thomas seolah mentitah ajudannya itu dengan mutlak. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat menginginkan Jack kembali di pihaknya.

"Kenapa anda tidak juga–"

"Apa? kau pikir aku tidak mengerti posisimu?" potong Thomas cepat, "Aku tahu, Jack. Kau ajudan yang harus membantu keluarga kerajaan, termasuk ayah dan ibuku. Tapi, tugas utamamu adalah membantuku. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun kau membantuku dalam banyak hal, Jack. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya kita berbeda pendapat sampai aku meluap seperti ini,"

Jack sedikit tertunduk. Perkataan Tuan-nya itu benar.

"Kau tahu benar aku seperti apa. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Jack." Ucap Thomas dengan pandangan intens.

"..."

"Aku tahu benar kau seperti apa. Dan sikapmu yang sekarang bukanlah seperti ajudan yang mengabdi sepenuh hati." Dan mata Jack terlihat melebar saat Thomas mengatakannya. Membuat sang ajudan menyadari tentang kinerjanya sebelumnya yang tidak baik.

"Aku kalah," kata Jack pada akhirnya, "Anda benar, pangeran. Aku tidak melakukan tugasku dengan baik dalam hal ini, dan.. aku juga tidak menginginkannya. Mungkin ini lancang untuk aku ucapkan tapi, seorang putri kerajaan yang akan mendampingi anda haruslah..."

"..."

"..."

Sial, Naruto lupa. Benar-benar lupa.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang akan seseorang lakukan jika ia tertangkap basah bersa– Ah, minta maaf! Tapi bagaimana dengan dialog Sasuke..?'

Menyadari apa yang terjadi pada lawan mainnya, Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Saat manik safir itu menatapnya dengan takut-takut, tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain sedikit mengangguk. Baiklah, ia akan menyesuaikan apapun yang si dobe itu katakan.

'Sialan kau, dobe..'

Jack Hatton membungkukkan badannya, "Maafkan aku, Pangeran."

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat lega. Untunglah hanya permintaan maaf, jadi masih sinkron. Ia sebagai Thomas lalu berjalan mendekati Jack dan menepuk pundak ajudannya itu, "Selalu ada titik temu jika kita sedang berselisih, Jack. Aku tahu itu."

Hanya anggukan kepala yang didapat Thomas dari Jack.

Baiklah, Sasuke yakin bisa menuntaskan improvisasi ini sekarang.

Thomas pun mengulaskan senyumnya. Membuat Jack sekaligus Naruto terheran. "Kalau begitu aku ada rencana bagus, aku yakin kau menyukai hal ini."

Butuh waktu bagi Naruto untuk berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan. "A-anda telah membuat rencana?" akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya. Ikutlah bersamaku, Jack. Kita akan berkeliling dunia."

Dan seisi ruangan pun menjerit histeris meilhat ekspresi andalan Sasuke yang begitu menggoda iman. Termasuk Sakura dan Mikoto yang begitu puas walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sasuke yang memerankan Thomas Denham tersenyum dengan pandangan yang begitu meyakinkan dan suara yang jantan. Sangat lelaki. Sangat.. menginginkan Naruto yang memperankan Jack Hatton – walaupun entah yang mana yang ia inginkan sebenarnya.

Yang seisi hall itu tahu, Sasuke begitu menghipnotis. Dan secara perlahan tirai ditutup.

"Siaal! Keren sekaliii!" Sakura meremas kertas di tangannya gemas di sisi panggung. Untunglah jeritan penonton lebih keras untuk menutupi suaranya. Sedangkan, pemain yang lain hanya mengelus dada lega. Improvisasi sukses!

Fangirl mania, Mantap!

Naruto pun terus mematung di tempatnya dengan tatapan lurus kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali apakah ada dialog yang harus ia katakan. Apakah ia harus mengiyakan? Apakah ia harus tersnyum lalu mengangguk? Apakah ia harus terlihat senang?

Sepasang onyx itu masih menatapnya, senyum Sasuke masih mengembang.

Ini seperti saat Sasuke latihan tersenyum padanya waktu itu. Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Aduh, ingin pingsan saja rasanya.

"Sas.." tanpa sadar Naruto menggumam begitu saja.

Sasuke mengerjap. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mendapati tirainya telah tertutup, "Oh, maaf.." katanya melepaskan tangan dari pundak Naruto dan segera menjauh. Sial, sepertinya jiwa Thomas Denham yang gay itu telah bersemayam di dalam dirinya.

'Apa ini juga yang dirasakan Naruto waktu itu?' Sasuke menghela napas.

Dan kini, drama mereka tersisa dua babak lagi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Konan ternganga tanpa sadar.

Sial, jantungnya justru ikut berdebar. Senyum macam apa itu? Apakah Sasuke sengaja melakukannya? Apakah Sasuke begitu saja melakukannya? Apakah Sasuke juga bermaksud tersenyum pada Naruto? Kenapa ia begitu mudah melakukannya?

Kenapa?

Berbagai kesimpulan melayang-layang di otak wanita bersurai ungu itu.

"Akhirnya mereka tepat waktu.."

"Eh?" dan akhirnya Konan tersadar kalau ia tidak sendiri, "Kenapa, Tenten?"

"Itu, setelah ini ada narasi yang harus kubaca dan saat itu mereka harus sudah berbaikan. Untunglah berakhir di sini improvisasinya." Katanya lega, "Tapi, kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir benar-benar diluar dugaan. Reaksi Naruto juga sangat natural menurutku."

Konan sedikit tersentak. Sangat natural? Benar juga.

"Ah itu tandanya," Tenten lalu kembali ke tempatnya dan menjalankan tugasnya.

Konan menopang dagu, mulai berpikir. 'Sangat natural.. Jika seseorang melakukan sesuatu padamu, maka kau akan memberi merespon sewajarnya. Merespon sesuai keadaanmu. Jika seseorang melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba dan kau tidak mengetahuinya, tentu kau akan bingung. Kau akan menatapnya bingung.. seperti Naruto tadi. Sangat natural.'

Ah..

"Kalau begitu pasti terjadi sesuatu! Dia pasti bertanya!"

Tenten menatap guru di depannya bingung. Untung saja microfonnya segera ia matikan begitu selesai membaca narasi. "A-ada apa, Konan-sensei?" tanyanya bingung sekaligus takut – kalau gurunya itu sedang kerasukan makhluk astral.

Konan gelagapan. Ia dengan cepat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hehe.. Aku.. ehm, ada yang tertinggal di ruang rias." Jawabnya setengah salah tingkah. Lalu ia pun beranjak meninggalkan ruang sound system, "Sebentar ya? Hehe.."

Gadis bercepol dua itu pun hanya sweatdrop melihat gurunya sendiri.

Drama masih berlanjut. Thomas dicela dan dikutuk banyak kali oleh orang-orang yang hadir dalam rapat yang seharusnya membahas soal perjodohannya dengan gadis desa itu. Harus susah payah bagi Thomas untuk membuat mereka mengerti bahwa yang diinginkannya saat ini bukanlah hal konyol seperti percintaan. Belum lagi menjelaskan tentang rencananya untuk berkeliling dunia demi melakukan perluasan wilayah kerajaan yang telah direncanakannya sejak lama dan sekaligus menjadi cita-citanya itu. Namun, mereka hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai rencananya untuk kabur.

Thomas berusaha untuk tidak 'meledak' di ruangan rapat.

George mengisyaratkan semua peserta rapat itu untuk diam. Tak lama kemudian keadaan pun menjadi tenang, "Baiklah. Dari mana kau akan memulainya, Thomas?" katanya memberi kesempatan pada anaknya itu.

"Dari selatan Ugyene Kingdom. Kerajaan kecil penghasil kain." Jawab Thomas mulai menjelaskan, "Kerajaan kita telah berkerjasama dengannya. Aku juga sudah melakukan insvestasi sebelumnya. Jadi, bukan hal sulit bagi kita untuk menaklukkan wilayah yang belum mereka sentuh sama sekali."

"Bagaimana bila kau gagal?"

"Aku akan mati di tangan mereka atau aku akan kembali dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Tidak akan lagi memenuhi syarat untuk mewarisi tahkta, dan jika seperti itu aku tidak akan keberatan jika kesempatanku diberikan kepada –"

"Cukup, Thomas." Potong George dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya. Sang Raja tidak pernah sangsi dengan tatapan anaknya itu, dan ia tidak pernah menolak sesuatu demi kemakmuran negerinya. "Buktikanlah. Tunjukkan kau layak menjadi Raja dan berhak memilih pilihanmu sendiri."

Thomas sempat terperangah. Namun, ia cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempatnya dengan tangan menyentuh dada kanannnya dan membungkuk, "Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda, Yang Mulia." Katanya sopan.

Peserta rapat yang lain hanya mampu melotot tidak percaya.

Raja George hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi Thomas. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arah ajudannya yang setia berdiri di belakangnya, "Louis, tolong kau urus pembatalannya. Aku tidak ingin segera menyerahkan kekuasaanku pada siapapun."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia–"

"Apa kalian semua tidak melihat bagaimana ia mengatakannya tadi?" George berdiri dari bangkunya menatap satu per satu peserta rapat yang hadir, "Aku yakin anakku tidak main-main dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Lagipula, dia adalah ketua divisi termuda yang pernah ada. Apakah salah jika kita percaya pada generasi penerus yang kita miliki?"

Hening. Semua terlihat merenung.

"Lakukan sebaik mungkin, Louis." Ucap George pada ajudannya itu sebelum akhirnya bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya. " Oh ya.. Rapat selesai, kalian boleh kembali."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Thomas – yang diikuti oleh Jack – lalu bergerak menyusul Sang Raja. "Terima kasih karena telah mempercayaiku, Ayah." Ucap Thomas begitu langkah mereka sejajar.

George mengangguk dengan seulas senyum, "Tentu, nak. Dan jangan buat kami kecewa saat kau kembali nanti." Katanya seraya menepuk pelan pundak Thomas.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Sahut Thomas, "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku berangkat lusa, yah. Dan juga–" Thomas melirik Jack sekilas, "–aku ingin Jack Hatton ikut untuk membantuku selama ekspedisi."

"Tidak masalah, lakukan apapun demi keberhasilan kalian."

Sekali lagi Thomas menatap Jack, senyum keduanya pun merekah bersamaan. "Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia." Ucap mereka kompak. Perlahan, mimpi Sang Putra Mahkota pun mulai terwujud bersama dengan ajudannya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tepuk tangan riuh penonton mengiringi tirai yang ditutup walaupun, drama yang mereka saksikan belum benar-benar selesai. Membuat pemain yang masih berada di atas panggung tersenyum lega. Perjuangan mereka tersisa sedikit lagi.

"Hey, jangan senang dulu! Kita masih punya satu babak penutup." Sakura masuk ke atas panggung untuk mengingatkan, "Keep move!"

"Ha'i.."

Sasuke menyikut lengan sahabat pirangnya itu, "Sedikit lagi, Dobe. Kita harus berhasil." Katanya sebelum akhirnya bergerak meninggalkan panggung lebih dulu.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto semangat lalu membuntuti Sasuke.

"Kerja bagus, futari-domo!" Sakura mengulaskan senyum lebarnya begitu Sasuke dan Naruto tak jauh darinya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terus berjalan, Naruto justru berhenti untuk menghampiri si gadis pinky.

"Jadi.. hukumannya hilang kan?" tanya Naruto dengan berbisik.

Alis Sakura tertarik ke atas, "He? Hukuman?" katanya dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

Mendengarnya pun seketika membuat pemeran tokoh Thomas Denham menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto. Matanya melotot tidak percaya seolah mengutuk perkataan Naruto. 'Kenapa-kau-mengingatkannya-bodoh?!' begitu kira-kira arti tatapannya.

Duh, salah Sasuke juga tidak memperingatkan Naruto lebih dulu.

Mengerti tatapn Sasuke pun membuat Naruto seketika itu juga gelagapan di tempat, "E-eeh.. ti-tidak jadi, aku hanya–"

"Oh.. hukuman itu," ucap Sakura begitu mengingat apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Lalu ia pun tersenyum lebar, "Siapa bilang aku membatalkannya? Lakukan sebaik mungkin, oke?" katanya seraya menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Apa?!"

Kali ini hanya Naruto yang menjerit keras. Sasuke mendengus pelan dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa perkataan Sakura bukan seperti ancaman lagi baginya. Melainkan berubah menjadi tuntutan sebagai sutradara.

Dan sepertinya tidak masalah kalau ia melakukannya.

Sepasang onyx itu masih menatap pemuda pirang yang masih sibuk protes pada gadis pinky. Namun, fokusnya semakin lama mengarah pada dua lipatan kenyal milik sang pemuda pirang. Tipis. Warnanya tidak terlalu pekat dan tidak terlihat pucat. Pintu trademark 'ttebayo' itu keluar dari tenggorokan.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak."

Naruto mengerucut kesal, bibirnya mengatup rapat dan ditarik ke atas. Sasuke masih fokus melihat bagaimana perubahan bentuk bibir itu dari kejauhan.

'Apa lima detik sudah cukup..?'

Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke tersentak sendiri. Sial, dia mulai memikirkannya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu?" tanya Thomas seraya mencari berkas yang harus ia bawa selama perjalanan di laci meja kerjanya.

"Sudah, Pangeran." Jawab Jack yang masih setia berdiri menunggu.

"Cepat juga, seperti yang kuharapkan." Sahut Thomas tanpa menatap Jack – masih mencari. Setelah mendapatkan secarik kertas, ia pun memasukkannya ke dalam koper kecil dan kembali mengecek setiap berkas yang sudah masuk. Mereka akan melewati perbatasan dan berlabuh di berbagai dermaga selama perjalanan, sudah tentu surat izin dari kerajaan dan identitas harus dibawa.

"Sudah menjadi keharusanku, Pangeran." Sahut Jack seraya tersenyum, lalu ia kembali berkata. "Dan.. Salah satu cita-cita Anda telah terwujud, Pangeran. Apa ada rencana lain setelah ini?"

Thomas terdiam beberapa saat untuk memandangi Jack, "Kupikir, aku tidak menginginkan hal lain, Jack." Ungkapnya kemudian, "Aku tidak menginginkan takhta. Aku tidak menginginkan harta. Bahkan, wanita. Aku hanya ingin bebas, melakukan apapun yang kumau selama aku hidup. Seperti burung yang bebas untuk terbang setinggi-tingginya."

"..."

Thomas lalu menutup kopernya dan beranjak menuju hadapan Jack dengan tangan terjejal di saku. "Tapi, manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri, kau juga tahu itu." mata kelam Thomas menatap lurus-lurus manik biru langit milik Jack, "Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu, Jack Hatton, untuk membantuku dan untuk terus di sampingku. Selamanya."

"..."

Thomas mengulaskan senyumnya, "Aku sejauh ini berkat bantuanmu, Jack. Terima kasih."

Seharusnya ada dialog Jack lagi yang menjadi penutupnya setelah perkataan Thomas tersebut. Tentang dirinya yang akan terus berada di samping Thomas dan blablabla. Sedikit pidato yang menurut Sakura sangat 'drama' , tapi sayang tidak bisa diingat oleh pemerannya – Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mana dialog terakhirnya?!" Sakura memekik panik di sisi panggung.

Konan yang berdiri di samping Sakura untuk memantau – walaupun dengan alasan tersendiri – pun mengerutkan alis. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura menatap gurunya itu panik, "Naruto lupa dialognya, sensei!"

"Hah?!" dan sang guru pembimbing tak kalah panik. "Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Aduh, bagaimana ini–" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha berpikir keras. Namun, raut wajahnya berubah kebalikannya begitu melihat pergerakan Sasuke di atas panggung. "Eh? Tunggu.."

Konan pun ikut memperhatikan panggung.

Sasuke bergerak maju secara perlahan, membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto tak kurang dari lima senti. Manik onyx itu menatap lurus sepasang sapphire di depannya dengan pandangan melembut. Walaupun, si manik sapphire terlihat membola dan rona merah mulai merambat cepat pada wajah berkulit tan.

'Ciuman..' dengan cepat kesimpulan itu didapat oleh Konan dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjerit senang atau ternganga selebar mulut goa.." gumam Sakura.

"Aku harus menghentikannya.." gumam Konan. Tanpa babibu, ia pun berjalan cepat menuju tempat kontrol tirai. Demi keselamatan jantung Nyonya Besar keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

**Lima menit sebelum tirai dibuka...**

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya kan, Sas?"

"..."

"Oi, Sasuke. Jawab aku!"

Akhirnya pandangan onyx itu mengarah pada Naruto, dan sampai detik ketiga baru Sasuke menjawab. "Entahlah.." yang membuat Naruto sontak bergidik ngeri. Namun, belum sempat untuk menyela, Sasuke kembali membuka suara, "Jika kau bisa menutup dramanya dengan baik, maka lakukanlah. Jika tidak bisa, aku akan–maksudku, aku bisa menutupnya."

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Hah?"

"Kau lupa? Itu dialog terakhir drama ini. Kau harus melakukannya, dobe."

Raut wajah Naruto pun berubah pucat. Sial, dialog yang panjang dan rumit itu. Pantas saja Sakura tadi sempat berpesan..

"_Ucapkan dengan keren ya, Naruto!"_

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, 'Aarrgghhh! Ternyata yang itu!'

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menutup dramanya. Kau diam saja." Ucap Sasuke yang seketika membuat rasa frustasi pada Naruto hilang seketika. Pemuda pirang itu lalu mendekatkan jarak mereka dengan jiwa yang penuh harap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar dan tangan mengepal.

Naruto tidak tahu kalau Sasuke dalam beberapa detik berfokus pada bibirnya yang menebar senyum, sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Hn."

.

.

Naruto benar-benar terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun begitu Sasuke mendekat – bahkan nyaris menempelkan badan – padanya. Hanya jantung Naruto yang tak bisa diam, terus bertalu-talu dan membuat rasa panas menjalar cepat ke seluruh kepalanya.

Sejak kapan Sasuke mengambil keputusan untuk berciuman?! Bukankah laki-laki pantat ayam itu hanya meminta Naruto untuk diam? Kenapa justru ini yang ia lakukan? Kenapa bukan mengatakan sesuatu yang keren? Kenapa?

'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TEMEEE?!' batin Naruto menjerit frustasi.

Sungguh, untuk berdiri saja Naruto mulai merasa kesulitan sekarang. Kakinya bergetar. Dan napasnya mulai tersendat begitu merasakan dagunya di tarik ke atas untuk menghadap Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke memiliki aura yang kuat seperti ini? Kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat tinggi? Kenapa Sasuke terlihat sedang menggodanya? Kenapa bibir Sasuke terlihat melengkung? Kenapa Naruto rasanya ingin menyerah saja atas perlakuan Sasuke ini?

Dan Naruto mulai mempertanyakan banyak hal. Ia menutup kedua matanya.

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._

Sasuke awalnya yakin kalau detak jantung itu hanya di telinganya saja. Tapi, tidak untuk saat ini. Saat wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Saat manik sapphire itu takut-takut menatapnya. Saat ia yakini pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah pasrah dengan menutup kelopak matanya. Getaran di dalam dada Sasuke semakin terasa. Jantungnya mulai menggila.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan ini semua. Segera.

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu mili detik, bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Menyalurkan sensasi bagai tersengat listrik puluhan volt ke seluruh tubuh. Mungkin inilah bayaran atas usaha mereka untuk mendalami jiwa seorang yang berpegang pada pendirian untuk mencintai sesamanya. Merasakan langsung bagaimana perasaan ingin menguasai dan melindungi. Merasakan langsung perasaan terlindungi dan percaya pada yang di atasnya.

Kecupan tak henti-hentinya Sasuke jatuhkan ketika ia mulai merasakan candu. Begitu juga Naruto yang mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Pemuda pirang itu dengan pasrah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan membiarkan tangan kekar Sasuke merapatkan pinggang mereka.

"Hmmmph!" kali ini Naruto menjambak kecil rambut Sasuke. Memberi isyarat untuk mengambil napas.

Namun seolah telah kerasukan setan, Sasuke tidak menghentikan aksinya sama sekali. Ia tidak peduli. Tidak ada ampun. Pemuda Uchiha itu justru mulai menjilat bibir Naruto untuk meminta akses lebih luas.

Hilang kontrol. Kecanduan akan manisnya bibir Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri walau sebentar, "Sas–"

"Buka." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan sebelum akhirnya kembali menyerang. Terbawa permainan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Membuat seringai puas Sasuke terlihat jelas begitu mengetahuinya. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Permainan invasi mulut pun dimulai hingga–

"Sasuke! Naruto! Kalian sudah a–"

"..."

"..."

"Aa..." Shikamaru tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Suaranya hilang begitu saja. Otak jeniusnya pun berhenti bekerja seketika. Karena hal yang sama kembali terulang, dan kali ini apa yang ia lihat itu sungguhan. Naruto dan Sasuke berciuman. Bukan hanya posisinya. Tapi dua orang itu benar-benar melakukannya.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

A/N : Masih inget chapter tujuh? Nah, semenjak itu saya jadi kecanduan bikin Shikamaru jadi saksi bisu atas kelakuan Sasuke sama Naruto. HAHAHAHA *ketawa laknat* Tapi kok ngomong-ngomong jadi gitu amat ya kissu nya? Masih rated T ga sih itu? ._. *plakk!*

Okeh! Akhirnya drama telah usai~ dan tinggal sisa-sisa penutupnya. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic abal yang umurnya udah mau setahun ini~ Maaf atas segala kesalahan typo-typo dan lainnya~ (kesotoyan pake bahasa jepang terutama) Seperti biasa, kritik, saran, dan komentar saya tunggu di kotak review ya!

Last,

See you on next chapter! ^^/


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke menggerakkan daging tak bertulang – alias lidah –nya untuk bertualang di dalam mulut Naruto. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih. Persetan dengan totalitas atau nafsu birahi yang ditampilkan. Telinganya sudah tuli.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Kalian sudah a–"

Oh, sepertinya belum tuli-tuli amat.

Ciuman pun terlepas, Naruto terengah dengan wajah memerah. Nalar dan akal sehat Sasuke mulai bekerja. Pandangan mereka pun teralihkan kepada Si Kepala Nanas.

"Aa..."

Tiga orang akhirnya saling bertatapan. Yang satu masih terengah. Yang satu berdiri horor dengan suara tercekat. Yang satu langsung bergerak cepat untuk menggeret dua orang lainnya pergi jauh dari panggung. Sembilan perempuan cantik di tv membawakan lagu yang cocok untuk ketiganya.

'Run! Run! Baby, Run! Run~!'

.

Tirai tertutup secepat kilat. Penonton terdiam.

Mikoto mengangkat kameranya yang sedaritadi disiapkan, "Eh? Tirainya sudah ditutup?"

Itachi termasuk penonton yang tak melepaskan pandangan, maka ia juga terdiam.

.

Sakura meraung bagai macan betina di musim kawin yang tidak dapat pasangan. "Kenapa tirainya ditutup?! Mereka kan belum–" lalu dibekap dan digeret ke belakang untuk ditenangkan.

.

.

What The?

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

WARN : AU School-Life. OOC. Out of Genre. Out of Rated.** Typos**. etc.

Chapter 13 : After that moment..

Maaf buat super keterlambatannya inii!

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke menatap datar wallpaper ponselnya sambil menyeruput minumannya lewat sedotan. Ia tidak bicara sama sekali selama pesta yang berjudul 'Perayaan Kesuksesan Drama 2-C' di resto rumahan ini. Oh, Sasuke juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-dengan-mu-bro-?' dari teman sekelasnya yang bergender laki-laki.

Dengan apa yang terjadi di detik-detik terakhir drama kemarin, tolonglah. Sasuke juga bingung.

'_Shit.._' Sasuke memaki dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena berapa kalipun Sasuke berpikir dengan kapasitas otaknya yang sangat _high-class_ tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan –

Kenapa dirinya ini mulai tidak normal?

Padahal, Sasuke sendiri yang membuat kesepakatan dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk melupakan plus bertingkah seolah-olah kejadian itu – yah, taulah kejadian apa – tidak pernah terjadi. Namun lihat sekarang, yang terjadi pada Sasuke justru otaknya mengulang-ulang semua kejadiannya bagai DVD rusak. Ketika ia mencari tahu jawabannya dengan mengaitkannya pada hal yang pernah terjadi sebelum, sebelum, dan sebelumnya, maka hanya wajah super bodoh milik Naruto yang ia dapat.

Demi bokong Neptunus.

Sakura menghela napas, "Payah, ternyata Naruto dan Shikamaru benar-benar tidak datang." katanya kecewa saat mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kau tahu kemana Naruto?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Tolonglah, katakan pada Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius ini, bagaimana ia dengan tenang dan santai bahkan untuk mengirim email pada si kepala kuning setelah – ah, lupakan saja. Sasuke lelah.

"Aku sudah mengirim email kepada mereka, tapi tidak ada balasan." Sakura mendengus, "Ini ada apa sih?"

"Ka–kau bertanya ada apa dengan semua –" Sasuke menggeram super kesal, dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebagai bentuk pelampiasan. "Terserah lah! Aku pulang." lalu ia berdiri menyabet jaket dan ponselnya sebelum meninggalkan pesta yang masih berlangsung.

"Eh, tunggu! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris Sakura dan terus berjalan cepat. Namun, akhirnya langkahnya terhenti begitu si gadis pinky berhasil mendahului dirinya dan membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. Sasuke berdecak.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ungkap Sakura. Lalu ia menatap sekelilingnya yang merupakan jalan perumahan. "Dan kupikir sebaiknya di tempat _private_, tapi terserah kau saja sih. Aku yakin kau ingin cepat-cepat enyah dari sini."

"Nah.. Kau tahu itu pinky," dengus Sasuke, "Jadi cepat minggir sekarang."

"Tidak mau!"

Sasuke tanpa babibu lalu memilih mengambil jalan lain yang bukan mengarah ke rumahnya dan tidak dihalang oleh Sakura. Akhirnya ia tahu perkataan Shikamaru bukan sekedar opini belaka, kalau perempuan itu makhluk yang merepotkan. Sasuke sangat setuju sekarang. Andai rival akademiknya itu memasang status di medsos, Sasuke akan membagikannya ribuan kali.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menciumnya?!"

Sasuke tersentak, matanya melebar – melotot horor ke arah Sakura kemudian.

Setelah menarik jawaban dengan melihat reaksi Sasuke, si gadis Pinky juga ikut tertegun di tempatnya. Raut wajahnya seolah menampakkan kalau jawaban itu sulit dipercaya. Namun, cepat-cepat diperjelas saat Sasuke membalas –

"Kau pikir siapa dalang dari semua ini, ha?" lalu pergi begitu saja dengan derap langkah yang cepat.

Astaga..

Untuk pertama kali dalam berbelas-belas tahun, Sakura merasa seperti hidup di doujin-doujin BL kesukaannya. Dan ini NYATA. Wow..

.

.

"Maaf akhirnya hanya bisa lewat telepon. Ada urusan mendadak di kantor." ungkap Itachi yang tidak mengawali sambungan teleponnya dengan 'halo' seperti biasanya. Ia sudah terlalu penasaran sekaligus bingung dengan hasil pengujian 'apakah-adikku-seorang-gay-?' lewat drama yang telah dibuat sedemikian rupa bersama Konan. "Bisa langsung ke intinya saja?"

Konan terdengar menghela napas di sebrang sana, "Mereka kabur tepat setelah dramanya usai, Itachi. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti soal – yah, orientasi Sasuke."

"Tapi, kau melihatnya dari dekat kan sebelum tirainya ditutup?" desak Itachi, "Katakan saja, apapun. Aku – sungguh, sejak awal melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu membuatku merasa sedang bercermin, Konan. Kau tahu kan maksudku–"

"Ya, ya," sela Konan setenang mungkin, "Aku mengerti kau sedang khawatir. Tapi, orientasi seseorang bukan sesuatu seperti gen, Itachi. Sasuke bisa memilih."

Ya, Itachi melakukan ini atas dasar rasa kekhawatirannya, kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai lawan jenisnya. Kalau Sasuke akan bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Atau, jika kurang jelas, maka pengujian ini bisa diubah namanya dengan 'apakah-adikku-berorientasi-sama-denganku-?'

Singkat kata, Itachi itu gay.

Pria berambut sepunggung itu menyadari orientasinya sudah lebih dari lima tahun lamanya. Dan dengan posisinya kini, sebagai pewaris perusahaan, sudah pasti posisinya tidak akan mungkin diturunkan kepada anaknya. Bagaimanapun juga, laki-laki manapun diciptakan tanpa rahim. Jadi, harapan terakhir keluarganya adalah Sasuke seorang.

Namun, Sasuke justru terlihat seperti Itachi.

"Entah kenapa aku berharap Sasuke memilih tidak sepertiku." Ungkapnya dengan suara pelan. Bahkan, seperti rintihan. "Hanya dia satu-satunya harapan keluarga kami."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanya Konan kemudian, "Apa kau sudah mencoba jujur pada keluargamu, Itachi?"

"Aku–sering mengajak Sasori ke rumah akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Itachi seraya mengelus tengkuknya pelan, "Kurasa memberi _clue_ lebih baik untuk sekarang. Cepat atau lambat, kami akan menghadapi konsekuensi itu bersama."

"Begitu ya.."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Hey, Konan," Itachi lalu menggumam, "Apakah pasangan gay boleh mengadopsi anak?"

"Err–aku tidak tahu sih. Tapi, jika bermaksud baik dan tidak merugikan si anak, seharusnya tidak masalah. Itu menurutku."

Itachi tersenyum, lega mendengar perkataan Konan. Sungguh, hanya wanita ungu ini yang mampu menerima dirinya dengan baik, mengerti dan tidak memutus hubungan pertemanan mereka yang sejak SMA itu. Bahkan, Konan selalu mendukungnya dikala Itachi merasa jijik dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang – yah, kau tahu lah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menekan Sasuke. Haknya untuk memilih sesuatu yang ia inginkan," putus Itachi pada akhirnya, "_Thanks a lot_, Konan."

"_With My pleasure_, Itachi."

.

.

Sasuke gelandangan. Persis.

Sang Uchiha bungsu itu kini berakhir dengan tergeletak di kursi panjang sebuah taman. Dengan penerangan yang seadanya membuatnya terlihat semakin miris dari jalanan. Bahkan, pejalan kaki yang lewat pasti menatapnya dengan pandangan 'sayang-ganteng-ganteng-kok-gelandangan' padahal, kalau dilihat dari brand pakaiannya sangatlah salah.

"_Jadi, kau benar-benar menciumnya?!"_

"_Kau pikir siapa dalang dari semua ini, ha?"_

Oke, sekarang Sakura ikut masuk dalam adegan DVD rusak di kepala Sasuke. Pemuda chicken-butt itu mendengus gusar. Baik sih, yang ia lihat melulu – walaupun sebatas bayangan semu di kepala – bukan hanya Naruto sekarang. Tapi buruknya adalah pertanyaannya kini bertambah.

Apa benar semua ini gara-gara Sakura?

'_Fuck_. Sejak kapan pikiranku serumit ini?!' Sasuke hanya dapat bertanya entah pada siapa di otaknya. Ah, atau kapasitas otaknya telah menurun sangat amat drastis sehingga tidak dapat berpikir jernih? Entahlah.

Apa benar semua ini gara-gara Sakura?

Nah, kembali soal itu. Sasuke jadi teringat kalau semua ini bukan karena si gadis pinky, melainkan berasal dari otak guru keseniannya yang nista nan bejat – duh, Sasuke lupa namanya yang jelas gurunya itu wanita muda. Awalnya drama kelas mereka bukan menceritakan tentang Pangeran kerajaan yang ternyata gay dan naksir dengan Ajudannya, BUKAN. Sasuke pun awalnya tidak memainkan peran apapun karena ia menolak keras. Jadi –

Ya jelas saja bukan salah Sakura!

Tunggu, siapa yang membuat naskah? Dia kan yang menuliskan adegan cium –

Eh.. Daripada menyalahkan orang lain secara sembarang, bukankah akar permasalahan Sasuke bersumber dari dirinya sendiri? Pertanyaan utamanya 'Kenapa ia menjadi tidak normal?' kan. Lagipula, bisa saja Sasuke pindah sekolah sebagai wujud penolakannya sejak awal. Bisa saja ia melarikan diri sampai keluar negeri. Dia Uchiha, _please_, apa sih yang tidak bisa?

LAGIPULA, jika Sasuke tidak melulu kepikiran tingkah Naruto, tidak melulu terhipnotis dengan raut wajah – _damn_ – kawaii Naruto, maka seharusnya Sasuke baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Jadi ini salahku sendiri...?" Sasuke menyuarakan isi hatinya pada angin malam. Lalu, tak lama kemudian kembali mengacak-acak kasar rambut 'bergaya' nya sendiri sembari mengumpat. "Dimana salahnya, sialan?! Aarggh!"

Biarlah, Sasuke menjadi OOC.

"Mweong~"

Sasuke menatap horor kucing kecil yang menghampirinya. Kalau saja binatang berakal, pasti si kucing sudah lari terkencing-kencing melihat tampang Sasuke yang menyeramkan saat ini. Tapi sayangnya tidak, ia justru naik ke kursi tempat Sasuke merebahkan tubuh, dan tidur melingkar di perut Sasuke yang hangat.

Ah, benar juga, insting binatang untuk bertahan hidup.

Sepasang onyx itu menyipit untuk melihat secara jelas si kucing yang seenak udel menindihnya. Bulunya putih. Sepertinya Sasuke pernah –oh, apakah ini Miica?

Sasuke yang notabene waktu kecilnya pernah diisi dengan menjahili kucing pun merasa tertarik, ia bangun dari posisinya dengan mengangkat Miica sebelum bergerak. Sang kucing putih nan lucu pun terbangun dan hanya menatap Sasuke yang menggendongnya.

"Mweong~"

Alis Sasuke bertautan. 'Mungkin itu artinya seperti, Ada masalah apa hey, Manusia?' batinnya dalam hati. Dan Sasuke mulai stress sampai tahap mengartikan bahasa binatang.

"Hah.."

Miica tidak mengeong kali ini. Mata biru terangnya hanya menatap Sasuke tanpa kedip.

"_Lucu kaan-nyaan? Tebak, mata itu milik siapa?"_

Kepingan bayangan lagi, dan Sasuke terdiam.

Si-to the-a-to the-lan. Sialan. Sekarang salah siapa, Sasuke? Salah si kucing Miica? Salah Naruto? Salah dirimu sendiri? Salah teman-temanmu? Ah, yang benar saja.

Ddrrrrrttt. Ddrrrrrrtt.

Sasuke meletakkan Miica si kucing putih mata biru di pangkuannya, lalu merogoh kantong jaketnya malas untuk membuka email yang dikirimkan entah oleh siapa. Sasuke langsung membukanya tanpa melihat notifikasi dengan jelas.

_From : Haruno Sakura._

_Sasuke-kun, sekalian ya. Karena kau mengambil jalan pulang melewati rumah Naruto, tolong wakili kelas untuk menjenguknya. Dia sakit demam ternyata, sudah dua hari. Aku baru saja menghubungi telepon rumahnya, dan ibunya yang menjawab. Sampaikan salam dari kami ya, Trims._

Sasuke cengo menatap ponselnya. 'What The..?'

Sekalian? Lewat rumah Naruto? Apa sih?

Dan di detik berikutnya Sasuke celingukan ke sana ke mari untuk menatap sekitar. Benar saja, ini memang taman yang ia lewati bersama Naruto saat mobil jemputannya rusak dan mereka harus berjalan susah payah di bawah terik matahari untuk pulang.

Astagaa, mana Sasuke tahu lah! Otaknya saja berubah menjadi DVD rusak setelah drama sialan itu usai.

'Takdir sialan macam apa ini, oi?!' batin Sasuke menggerutu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat kalau isi email Sakura lainnya adalah Naruto sakit demam selama dua hari. Jadi, sebegitu parahnya efek drama kemarin?

Sasuke berdecak, "Dasar dobe."

Kalau sudah begini mana bisa Sasuke berdiam diri? Atau pulang begitu saja? Maka dari itu, akhirnya ia berlari ke rumah sang sahabat sejati untuk memastikan keadaannya. Toh jaraknya tidak begitu jauh.

.

.

"Arigatouu, Kaa-chaaann!" Naruto memeluk ibunya erat dengan setetes air mata di pelupuk. "Maaf membuat Kaa-chan telah berbohong, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa ikut. Aku–"

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tebak Kushina cepat. Melihat reaksi anaknya yang memasang tampang terkejut, ia pun menghela napas. "Apa separah itu? Memangnya ada masalah apa, sayang?"

Naruto hanya bisa ber'ugh-engg' ria layaknya orang kebelet buang air.

"Oh ya, soal bunkasai-nya," ujar Kushina kemudian, "Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena tidak bisa datang. Kondisi nenekmu juga benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kemarin, disamping tidak ada tiket gratis." Wanita bersurai gelap itu lalu menyengir lebar.

"Gomen.. Aku – tiketnya terbang."

Terbang karena Naruto membuangnya di jalan dan terkena angin kendaraan yang lalu-lalang, betul sekali Naruto. Alibi sempurna.

Kushina menempatkan tangannya pada dahi Naruto, "Hmm, sudah tidak panas lagi." katanya lalu menarik tangannya dari dahi dan mengelus kepala sang anak, "Kaa-chan bersyukur kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus, terutama soal penyembuhan."

Alis Naruto terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "He..?"

"Ya ampun, saat kau pulang dari bunkasai kepalamu merah, panas, Naruto." Kushina mengingat kembali saat sang anak pulang dengan keadaan yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan, "Kau bahkan seperti orang linglung-dattebane! Tidak mau diobati, mogok makan –"

"Aaa – aku ingat-ttebayo! Oke, aku ingat sekarang!"

Demi apalah, bagaimana Naruto bisa lupa kalau soal itu?! Seluruh kulit tubuhnya saja masih ingat jelas bagaimana rasanya ciumanganasnan_hot_ ala Uchiha – kampret – Sasuke. Dan sialnya lagi, hal itu pertama kali dilakukan Naruto setelah berbelas-belas tahun Ayah dan Ibunya tidak menggendongnya lagi karena sudah mampu berjalan sendiri.

Sebegini nistanya-kah hidup Naruto? Ciuman pertamanya direnggut laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Ugh..

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Kaa-chan ke rumah nenek dulu sebentar ya?" Kushina melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum manis, "Daah!"

Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya terperosot jatuh dengan wajah merah padam setelah pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat selama lima detik. "Aaaaakkhhh! Aku sudah gilaaa! Huhuhu.." rengeknya lebay ditambah aksi mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya.

Kaa-channya bilang kalau demam adalah alasan yang mendekati kejujuran atas ketidak hadirannya dalam pesta perayaan kelas. Alasannya, pertama ; Naruto memang demam saat pulang dari acara bunkasai, dan kedua ; bukan penyakit yang parah. Jadi, kemungkinan teman sekelasnya akan menjenguk akan lebih kecil.

Tapi, intinya dia tetap berbohong kalau tidak bisa datang.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Kusooo!"

Sang pemuda pun dipandang aneh oleh warga sekitar yang berada di sekitar jalan raya. Kurang aneh apa manusia bergender laki-laki, tampan, model rambut sangat 'bergaya' , postur tegap nan tinggi, berlari dengan keringat bercucuran, berwajah merah – agak merona sebenarnya – dan berteriak...

"Ano dobeee!"

Nah. Coba jelaskan, kurang aneh bagaimana?

Diketahui dengan ciri fiisik yang seperti itu, Si pemuda tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yep, dia masih berlari menuju rumah Naruto. Awalnya berlari kecil, tapi semakin cepat layaknya sepeda motor yang gear-nya dinaikkan secara bertahap dengan menginjak tuas pedal. Roda berputar cepat, piston pun mengikuti.

Derap langkah kakinya cepat, pun dengan detak jantungnya kini – Sasuke.

"Jangan bunuh diri.. Jangan.. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu, IDIOT!"

Awalnya pikiran Sasuke biasa saja, sampai akhirnya bayang-bayang si pemuda pirang mengurung diri karena frustasi telah dicium olehnya. Lalu, karena kapasitas otaknya yang super amat sangat BAKA, sehingga Naruto –

"Tidak!Tidak!Tidaak! Aaaaarrrrgghh!"

Well, tapi siapa yang sebenarnya kapasitas otaknya menurun drastis hingga melewati ketebalan garis pensil di sini? Naruto kah?

Persetan peran dengan harga menentukan kualitas sol sepatu sport milik Uchiha Sasuke, tukikan tajam pun dapat dilakukan dengan mudah bagai membalik telapak tangan. Dua blok terlewati, kurang satu tikungan dan tiga pagar rumah di kiri, Sasuke sampai pada tujuan.

Ckiiittt!

Satu tukikan tajam lagi untuk memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Sasuke tidak berpikir lagi bagaimana dirinya bisa masuk dengan mudah hingga sampai depan pintu berwarna oranye lembut – yang sebenarnya karena Kushina dengan penuh ke-khilafan lupa mengaitkan kancing pagar rumah. Bahkan, bukan hal aneh lagi bagi Sasuke yang sedang panik akut jika pintu rumah seseorang terbuka begitu saja sesuai keinginannya.

Braaakk!

"NARUTO!"

Nama seseorang yang Sasuke khawatirkan – dengan tingkah tololnya – pun terlontar dari bibir.

.

.

Braaaakk!

"NARUTO!"

"ASTAGA-TTEBAYO!"

Dan jantung seorang Uzumaki Naruto bagai melompat keluar rusuk. Wajah pucat, mata melotot, hingga napas tersengal-sengal bagai melihat hantu. Mungkin, apa yang terjadi seumur hidup Naruto saat ini adalah yang paling mirip dengan adegan-adegan film hororr yang pernah Naruto lihat – secara paksa. Bedanya hanya si hantu tidak berambut hitam panjang menjulang, tapi mencuat ke belakang.

Masih tersengal-sengal di posisi mereka masing-masing. Naruto terduduk di lantai, dan Sasuke berdiri memegangi kenop pintu.

"T-tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke depan – memberikan gestur untuk tidak mendekat. Walaupun, Sasuke sebenarnya belum bergerak sedikitpun di tempatnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, heh?!"

Setelah mampu mengumpulkan kekuatan Sasuke berkata, "Kau– "

"AAAKKHH! KENAPA KAU DATANG KE SINI, TEME?!"

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, kau tidak bunuh diri... ya?"

Alis Naruto terangkat tinggi, "Apa?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya keras, seolah frustasi tingkat kolosal dan meminta dikembalikan lagi kepribadiannya yang direnggut banyak pihak hanya untuk seonggok karangan fiksi di situs ef-ef-en ini. Oke, intinya dia merasa sangat TOLOL saat ini.

Dan Naruto semakin bingung melihat tingkah sobatnya, Si Pantat Ayam.

"Lupakan," Kata Sasuke lelah, ia mendudukkan diri di batas lantai kayu, "Berikan aku minum sekarang."

Tolong lah, nyelonong masuk ke rumah orang, teriak 'NARUTO!' lalu 'Jadi kau tidak bunuh diri..ya?' dilanjut menepuk jidat sangat keras, berujung minta minum..?

Demi Nenek Gayung.

'Si teme kerasukan setan apa sih?' batin Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Walaupun, praktiknya ia justru menyahut, "O-oh.." dan bergerak ke dapur.

Terlihat begitu mudahnya melupakan sensasi ciuman dengan sahabat yang segender kan?

Dengan segelas air es dan rasa keheranan yang amat tinggi, Naruto pun kembali menghampiri Sasuke. "Ini.." ucapnya seraya menyodorkan gelas di tangannya yang langsung disambut Sasuke cepat, "Lagipula, kau itu kenapa sih? Sedang kerasukan ya?"

Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelas yang sudah tandas isinya ke lantai, lalu menyeka cairan – entah sisa air minum atau keringat – di wajahnya. Kalau ia sedang di tempat umum, pasti jepretan kamera para lawan jenis langsung menangkapnya karena terlihat sensual dan menggoda iman. Tapi sekarang, hanya sepasang manik shappire yang memandangnya dengan kedipan tidak mengerti.

"Oi, teme–"

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kukira kau akan bunuh diri karena frustasi," ungkapnya jujur, "Kau itu kan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sakit-sakitan lalu sampai bunuh diri karena sebuah ciuman konyol? Lagipula itu kan hanya sebuah drama."

"Lebih baik dipenjara karena kasus pemerkosaan dibanding–" Sasuke berhenti bicara seketika. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mendapati si objek pengelihatan sudah memerah kepalanya. "O-oi–?"

Bagai super hero Flash, Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua secepat mungkin.

.

.

"DASAR MESUM!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, dobe!"

"Minggir sana! Ugh–" Naruto mendorong pintu kamarnya berlawanan arah dan tujuan dengan Sasuke, "Kau tidak berhak masuk tanpa izin-ttebayo!"

Sasuke berdecih ria, "Jadi seperti ini perlakuanmu, heh?! Asal kau tahu–gh saja, aku kesini karena dipaksa untuk mewakili kelas C!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Dan acara dorong-dorongan pintu kamar terus berlanjut. Sasuke yang berjuang keras supaya bisa masuk ke dalam untuk menjelaskan, dan Naruto yang berjuang keras supaya bisa menghindar dari Sasuke. Urat semakin jelas terlihat, keringat semakin banyak mengucur hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi –

"Ibu pulaaaang~!"

Naruto yang heran betapa cepatnya sang ibu kembali pun akhirnya kecolongan, ia terjatuh ke belakang. Sedangkan, tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk manis di kursi samping kasur. Manusia kurang ajar memang.

Derap kaki menaiki tangga kayu terdengar jelas sampai kamar Naruto, "Duh, sepertinya aku menua lebih cepat tahun ini." keluh Kushina.

Naruto panik, dan Sasuke menggerakkan dagunya ke arah kasur pada sahabatnya itu. Mengerti akan maksudnya, Naruto pun secepat kilat naik ke atas kasur dan menarik selimut hingga sepundak. Super hero Flash mode ON (part 2).

"Kau sedang apa Naruto? Sepertinya tadi Ibu dengar–oh, Sasuke-kun?" alis Kushina terangkat tinggi begitu mendapati sosok familiar di kamar anaknya.

Sasuke membungkuk hormat, "Aku dengar Naruto sakit dua hari ini, jadi aku sekalian menjenguk ke sini." Ucapnya kalem seperti biasa. "Maaf kalau –"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," Kushina memotong dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, "Justru Naruto yang harusnya minta maaf, dia telah membuat temannya khawatir kan?"

Kepala chicken-butt itu sedikit mengangguk.

Kushina menghela napas.

Naruto menatap sinis Sasuke di balik selimutnya. 'Dasar teme..'

"Oh iya, Naruto," Kushina menginterupsi anaknya di balik selimut, "Buatkan Sasuke-kun minum, oke? Jangan berpura-pura lagi-ttebane. Kau juga bisa bicara jujur dengan Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke pun menatap Naruto penuh intimidasi.

"U-uhh.. oke." Sahut Naruto yang langsung merasakan hawa tidak enak, "Lalu, kenapa Kaa-san sudah pu –"

"Oh, benar! Aku lupa dompetku!" Kushina memekik seketika begitu mengingat tujuan awalnya, "Sudah ya, Kaa-san harus cepat sebelum ketinggalan bis! Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, Naruto! Dah, Sasuke-kun!" lalu ibu-ibu bersurai panjang itu melesat cepat dari kamar naruto - kamarnya - pagar rumah.

Well, kenapa seolah-olah keluarga Uzumaki memiliki kekuatan seperti Flash? Sasuke belum pernah melihat secara teliti kalau seseorang terdesak akan secepat itu. Oh, tunggu, ada yang lebih penting.

Sasuke berdeham pelan, "Jadi, pembicaraan jujur macam apa–"

"Argh! Kepalaku jadi benjol, Teme!"

Naruto mengelus kepalanya sambil merintih, "Ya ampun, ini sebesar bola tennis.."

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kau nyaris membuatku gegar otak-ttebayo!"

Set.

"Kau berisik," Sasuke meraba pelan bagian kepala Naruto yang dikeluhkan sakit itu. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Naruto, menggeser supaya Sasuke tahu seberapa parah. Pemuda pirang itu diam, matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap lurus biji onyx di depannya. "Tidak ada benjolan, Idiot. Bentuk tengkorak manusia memang seperti itu."

Sasuke menarik tangannya. Ia mengambil jeda untuk benar-benar menatap lurus sepasang mata biru safir, dan berusaha memahami apa yang Naruto alami saat itu juga. Saat mereka terdiam dan saling bertatapan. "Kau juga merasakannya Naruto.." katanya kemudian.

"He? A-apa? Kau mengatakan apa..?"

Sang Uchiha bungsu berdiri dari kursinya dan sedikit menunduk untuk menatap Naruto, "Asal kau tahu, aku juga, Naruto. Aku merasakannya," lalu ia membungkuk untuk memperpendek jarak wajah mereka, "Sesuatu yang aneh, membuatku merasa sangat konyol dan tolol sekaligus."

"Sa-sasu.."

"Kita merasakannya, Naruto. Kau dan aku."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(VERY LONG)** A/N : Err.. jadi sebenernya itu tirainya udah ketutup sebelum sasunaru-nya anuanu *ditampar*. Maaf ya kalo kurang jelas, soal rated yah.. mungkin nanti aku tulis warn paten aja di summary (._.)v . Eh, kalo soal Itachi! Erm.. itu beneran, ga tau kenapa bisa jadi begitu. Salahkan jari-jari ini yang mengetik /ga/ intinya saya juga kaget sendiri sih pas kepikiran 'Itachi sebenernya gay!' dan akhirnya BENERAN JADI. Gwahahagg.. *ketawa ngakak tanpa rasa berdosa*

Terus, awalnya mau bikin chapter 13 ini sebagai chapter terakhir. Tapi, ga jadi garagara kelamaan, keburu punya cucu yang baca. Hahahahagg.. bercanda. So, chapter depan aja yak end-nya? Sip? Oke! Terima kasih atas semua supportnya ya! Buat kesabarannya juga (kalo ada yang sabar nungguin sih :v). Oh ya sorry ga rapi, lagi mager ngedit. waks~

Sekian, saran, kritik, dan komentar ditunggu di kotak review yak!

See you on next (LAST) chapter! ^^/

p.s : Jangan sedih, chapter depan masih lama kok updatenya. Jadi, perpisahannya masih bisa dipending lah~ (-_- tampang reader)


End file.
